


The Silvery Light of the Amber Moon

by Ghastly_lemons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, More characters to be added later, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Some Draco POV, Supportive Harry Potter, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Hermione Granger, Werewolves, mostly Hermione POV, straight up werewolf romance trash, tiny bit of Ron bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghastly_lemons/pseuds/Ghastly_lemons
Summary: Draco Malfoy has had a hard few years, forcing him to rethink a great deal about what he believed. One night when his father comes to him to celebrate what he sees as a wonderful plan, Draco realises that he has no time at all to stop it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 82
Kudos: 224





	1. A Bloody Plan

Six weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts Draco Malfoy was at a loss. His entire world felt like it was on pause while Magical Britain tried to move on from the war, leaving him to hide in Malfoy Manor, avoiding his parents and sorting through exactly which parts of his upbringing needed to be reassessed and which he had already discarded without knowing he was doing it. The last two years had been rather unkind, and he had submerged himself in a kind of quiet numb terror to survive, leaving no energy for introspection until after Voldemort lay dead at Harry Potters feet.

As the sun went down on June tenth, Draco was lounging in a quiet window seat of the Manor Library reading a book on goblin smithing that he wasn’t really paying attention to when he heard his father’s slurred voice calling for him. He barely even acknowledged hearing him, his father having long since lost his respect.

“Draco, son! Come join me in cel’bratin’!” Lucius Malfoy was the very picture of a fallen aristocrat, his long white hair tangled and filthy, dressed in mis-buttoned robes that had various stains down the front with a tumbler in one hand and a crystal decanter half full of firewhiskey in the other. Draco wrinkled his nose at the sour smell of a drunk that wafted from his father.

“And what are you celebrating?” Draco scoffed. “Surely you don’t expect your trial tomorrow to actually go as well as Mother’s and mine?” 

Narcissa and Draco had both had the extremely unexpected boon of parts of the Golden Trio stepping up to speak _for_ them at their respective trials. Once Potter spoke of how Narcissa had lied directly to the face of Voldemort and his entire inner circle she had been sentenced to only one year of house arrest. Draco himself had felt sick when he’d seen Potter and Granger waiting to testify at his trial, thinking of every wrong he had ever done them, but had been shocked to his core when they’d both defended him, getting him a year of parole provided he returned to Hogwarts to take his interrupted NEWTs. Granger had even volunteered to oversee him as she was heading to take hers as well. She had also expounded upon the unfair circumstance that forced him to make his attempts on Dumbledore’s life and how much danger he had risked by refusing to identify them to his aunt and father.

The same father who was swaying in front of Draco with a vapid smile on his unshaven face as he blearily watched the last of sun setting out of the window, ignoring Draco’s barbed words.

“Won’ be long now boy! Migh’ be only one of ‘em, but they’ll get wha’s comin’!” Lucius tried to pass Draco the glass of firewhiskey and ended up slopping it over them both.

“Fuck!” Draco glared at his father and scourgified his clothes. “What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?”

Lucius threw his arms wide with a manic smile. “Vengeance o’ course! Ret’bution on th’ ones that brought us low!” His murky grey eyes never moved from the thin sliver of sun rapidly sinking below the horizon.

“What, are you planning to off yourself tonight?” Draco snarled, his patience with the man long since gone.

Lucius finally turned his attention to him as the sun disappeared and the sky darkened to ink. “Watch your tone boy.” He tried to sound imposing, but the effect was ruined by his slurring and weaving stance. “No, tha’ blasted ‘Golden Trio’! They laugh up their sleeves at us. Well, we migh’ no’ get Potter or the Blood Trait’r t’night, but the Mudblood! She’ll be gettin’ what she d’serves soon. Only took one full moon, sec’nd is t’night!“ Lucius laughed heartily.

Draco’s blood froze and his heart plummeted to his feet. “What have you done?” He breathed.

Lucius was so far gone he didn’t even notice the look of horror on his sons face and pressed the now empty glass into his son’s hand. “A toas’! To Greyback, for bein’ our instr’ment in this fine plot!”

Draco grabbed his father by the wrist. “Father, what the hell is going on?” 

Lucius frowned and peered at him. “Oh, I f’rgot to tell you?” He took a deep drink from the decanter in his hand. “Greyback came t’ me a few days ago with a plan, jus’ needed a safe place to carry it ou’.” He sneered nastily. “Was gonna grab the Mudblood and turn her t’night. I gave him access to the lodge near Sca Fell.”

Draco’s grey eyes widened in horror and he was pushing past his father before he could form a conscious thought. Tearing through the house with his father’s loutish indignation ringing behind him he searched frantically for his mother, careening off of walls and knocking squawking portraits askew in his mad dash to the families suites.

When he found her she was getting ready to take dinner, changing into what she would term ‘proper dinner clothing’, and was thus extremely annoyed when Draco burst into her suite while she was half dressed.

“Draco! What on earth…?” She pursed her lips and pulled her robes the rest of the way on, taking in Draco’s rumpled black shirt and soft slacks. “Why aren’t you dressed for dinner?”

Draco panted for breath and gripped the door frame in a white knuckled grip. “Call the Aurors, get them to the Lodge at Sca Fell. Tell them Greyback is there and he has Granger.”

Turning on his socked heel Draco bolted for the receiving room and skidded to a stop in front of the floo and threw a great handful of the glittering powder into the fire in the grate. “Heópa Lodge!” He yelled and lurched into the green fire, spinning away just as his mother came flying into the room behind him, eyes wide in terror.

-

Hermione tried to lash out at the rough figure snapping manacles around her wrists and ankles, binding her to a some sort of stool or backless chair in an extremely uncomfortable hunched position. She was blindfolded and gagged, but that wasn’t going to stop her from kicking and trying to wrench away before they chained her down.

Cursing her own stupidity as the last lock clicked into place, Hermione went over the events of the day. She’d been spending time with Harry, cleaning Grimmauld and talking about their plans for the future when the Floo had chimed to signal a call, Ginny had called to invite her to Diagon Alley for dinner, complaining of boredom and saying she wanted girl time. Hermione had agreed to meet at the Leaky Cauldron after she finished helping Harry dust the living room, but only on the condition that they visit Flourish and Blotts before eating. 

Hermione hadn’t even made it properly to the Alley, as soon as she’d landed on the apparition point a calloused hand had grabbed hers and she’d been Side-alonged away and had her hands tied, a rough piece of cloth tied across her eyes and another jammed in her mouth before she could recover her balance. Then she’d been thrown over someone’s shoulder and dragged further into what she thought was a house while she beat her bound fists against their back and tried to gouge whatever part of them would allow her to make a run for it. The walk had been short, not even enough time to realise she could have yanked off the blindfold before she was deposited in the chair and her hands fully immobilised.

“Well pet, welcome to the show.” A rasping voice rumbled behind her and the blindfold was unceremoniously jerked off her face. Twisting around to try and see her captor, Hermione could see that she was in the middle of what looked like the sitting room of a very posh hunting lodge. The rich wooden walls were offset by heavy, masculine furniture and huge windows bathed the scene in the red light of sunset.

Hermione tried to push the gag out of her mouth and grunted in disgust at the taste of the dirty fabric tied around her jaw. She couldn’t catch a glimpse of the owner of the somehow familiar voice, but she had a chilling suspicion she knew who had her.

A suspicion that was confirmed when Greyback stepped around into her view, making her swear through the gag and glower at him.

“Ah, I love a little fight in them.” He leered at her and rubbed his shoulder dramatically. “You pack a punch for a little thing.”

Hermione tried to yank her wrists out of the manacles in response, scraping the delicate skin raw.

“You’ll do bloody nicely I think. I even took Wolfsbane so I’d remember this, Mudblood. You should be honoured, only the second time I’ve ever taken it.” He was circling her, pacing restlessly. “I know it was you who knocked me out at Hogwarts. Cost me a lot of fun. Fun you’re going to make up to me now.” He was back in front of her and tearing the gag down around her neck.

“Fuck you. Let me go.” She spat in his face to emphasise her point.

Greyback backhanded her without hesitation. “You might want to play nice Mudblood, I can make things very… hard.” His yellow eyes glittered with excitement and darted between her face and the windows.

Hermione narrowed her eyes to slits and clenched her jaw against the pain of the blow. “You’re disgusting.” She was so angry she couldn’t even feel her fear beyond a faint knowledge that she must be afraid somewhere underneath the rage. “You’re on wolfsbane, so what? You plan to maul me and make me like you? Or just plain kill me? That’ll show me, won’t put you at the top of the Ministries most wanted or anything.” Her lip curled with disdain and she raised her chin in challenge.

Greyback leaned right into her space, his face feral. “I’m going to do more than just bite you Mudblood. I’m going to turn you and then fuck you while you feel the bite working. You’ll either die or be one of us then.” He stood up and leered again as the last of the sunset light disappeared. “I’ll have _power_ over you. I might just chain you here until next month and then set you loose at the next full moon. Maybe somewhere nice and busy.”

Hermione’s fear broke through her rage, a torrent of ice rushing down her spine, and she tried to throw herself away from the filthy werewolf. “No!” Her voice shook, and her brown eyes were wide in terror. “I won’t hurt people!” She denied, frantically looking for a way out as Greyback stepped up to the window next to her with a perverse grin.

Greyback abruptly grunted in pain as the moon started to rise, falling to one knee between her and the windows. “Hope you’re ready for this, Mudblood. Here I come.” His voice began distorting as his mouth lengthened and formed a muzzle. His shoulders rippled, bursting through his tattered shirt and bones cracked as he grew in size, his limbs stretching and sprouting shaggy mottled fur. Panting and twisting, Greyback snarled in fury and pain as he finished transforming and Hermione froze in place at the sight of his yellowed fangs.

He was huge, far larger than Lupin. Bulky and vicious with fur mottled in greys and blacks he stood well over six foot when he rose to his full height, drool dripping in viscous strings from his jaws and eyes gleaming in the low light. Hermione whimpered as he stalked around to behind her and shied away from his foul breath, then shrieked as one heavy paw pushed her head to the right, wrenching the muscles of her neck. Her heart beat like a frightened bird in her ribcage and she felt her panic rising like a tangible force.

Greyback growled, low and threatening in her ear, and she belatedly began to fight to get free again. But it was all too late. Faster than she could react, long teeth sank into where her left shoulder and neck met in a tearing, rending bite. The fiery pain that coursed through her veins from the bite robbed her lungs of air for a brief moment before she screamed like she’d only screamed once before, while Bellatrix had tortured her on the floor of Malfoy Manor. The pain was so great that she barely registered the werewolf removing his teeth from her flesh and shredding the back of her long-sleeved shirt with his filthy claws, leaving deep scratches in his brutal haste.

Through the scorching agony she saw the door fly open with enough force to rebound off of the wall and slam shut behind the black-clad figure that barrelled through, and heard a panicked voice scream something that she couldn’t make out through the sound of her own heartbeat thundering in her ears. There was a heavy thud, and through her tears she could see that Greyback had fallen next to the stool, writhing and fighting against some sort of silvery rope that contorted his limbs at painful angles. Then someone was kneeling in front of her and rapidly unlocking the manacles with his wand and trying to check her shoulder at the same time. Dimly she recognised the white hair and pointed features.

“Mal… Foy?” She groaned, her voice fading as she began to lose consciousness and she struggled to make sense of the world through the veil of pain and blood loss.

“Stay with me Granger.” He got the last lock open and eased her onto his lap, ripping off his shirt one handed to press it to her shoulder in an attempt to stem the bleeding. “Help will be here soon, I promise. They’re on thei-“ Draco’s shaky words of comfort broke off in a wild scream and she slid off his lap as he thrashed around to aim his wand at where Greyback had managed to push himself close enough to sink his teeth into Draco’s calf. “ _BOMBARDA!_ ”

The spell hit the werewolf point blank between the eyes and he went instantly slack as shards of bone shot backwards to bury themselves deep in his brain and the front of his skull caved in. Draco grit his teeth against the pain, making hoarse grunts and gasps as he tried not to scream even though his blood instantly felt like it had turned to molten lead in his veins. Reaching around, he weakly tried to pull Hermione to him again and apply some sort of pressure to both their wounds, his hands slick with both of their blood.

Hermione vomited up bile, her face ashen, and pulled Draco down closer to her. “Mun… Gos… Shock… Need help.”

Draco pushed her hands onto his wadded up shirt, sodden with blood. “Keep the pressure. Can’t apparate, gonna have to get to the Floo.” Breathing through his teeth against his own nausea, Draco slung her uninjured arm around his shoulder and used the stool to get them into a crouch. Draco’s leg and Hermione’s blood loss meant that they barely made it a single step before collapsing to the floor in a tangle.

Hermione was barely lucid, and used the last bit of her strength to weakly pat Draco’s blood smeared cheek with fluttering fingers. “Thank… You… Sorry.”

“I’m not… Giving up. C’mon Granger.” He tried to get her to move again, but she was limp and her breathing was too shallow and fast. Panicking, he began to drag her as gently as he could towards the door, hoping he had the strength left to get them to the Floo down the hall before he succumbed to the pain carving its way through his nerves.

Just as he made it to the door, he heard two sets of feet pounding down the hallway and weakly called out, not even able to form words. The feet stopped abruptly and the door was thrown open with an almighty crash, barely missing where Draco and Hermione lay slumped together.

Draco looked up into the horrified green eyes of the Boy Who Lived for the briefest of moments before his own eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out still curled protectively around Hermione.


	2. Awake

It took Hermione a week to wake up and when she did the smell of cleansing potions nearly overwhelmed her nose with their astringent odour, causing her to sneeze violently.

“Hermione! You’re awake!” Harry was sitting slumped over in a chair next to her bed but bolted upright and threw his arms around her as best he could as soon as she sneezed. “I was so scared you wouldn’t wake up at all.” His words were muffled in her shoulder and his thin shoulders shook.

Hermione blinked and tried to make sense of where she was. “Am I in St Mungos? What time is it?” Her voice came out a little rough. Memories suddenly assaulted her as her confusion cleared a little. “Oh my god! Greyback!”

Harry pulled back and looked seriously at her, his green eyes wet with unshed tears behind his smudged glasses. “It’s okay, he’s dead. Malfoy killed him. And it’s nearly ten in the morning.”

Hermione began to shake. “Malfoy, he was there!” Her hands dithered in the air between them as everything that had happened began to overwhelm her. “Is he okay? I think Greyback bit him too! What happened? How long was I asleep?”

“Shhh, it’s okay. Malfoy is fine, he woke up two days ago and told us what happened. You’ve been asleep for a week Hermione.” Hermione realised that Harry was looking incredibly careworn in a way he hadn’t looked since the Battle. His clothes were rumpled, his hair was even messier than usual and he had patchy stubble on his jaw. The bags under his eyes told her he hadn’t been sleeping well either, if she had to hazard a guess she’d say that he’d probably been refusing to leave her side. He certainly smelled like a teenage boy in need of a bath. “From what Malfoy told us, and then the investigation afterwards, we know pretty much exactly what happened.” His face turned dark and angry. “Apparently Greyback was furious with you specifically, thought you knocking him out when you blasted him off Lavender ruined his fun. So he hatched a plan to get revenge on you.”

Hermione made a small, distressed noise in the back of her throat and her eyes filled with tears. “He was going to set me loose somewhere at the next full moon. That or kill me, he didn’t seem picky.”

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “That absolute fucker.”

Hermione sniffled. “How did Malfoy find me? He seemed to know I was there?”

Harry replaced his glasses and took her hands again with a sigh. “I’ll get to that. Anyway, remember the call from Ginny? It wasn’t her. We think he got hold of some of her hair and used polyjuice to lure you out, because you’ve barely been in public since May. We still don’t know how he got the floo call through the wards.” He stroked his thumbs over the backs of her hands and pressed his lips together. “Ginny has been blaming herself for it, which is crazy.”

“Oh Ginny… I’ll have to talk to her and let her know not to blame herself.” Hermione drew a calming breath through her nose to steady her frayed nerves. “Okay, what else?”

“This is where Malfoy comes into it. Greyback needed somewhere to carry out his plan so he went to Lucius Malfoy, who let him use one of their properties.” Harry growled. "Thank god he’s apparently the bragging sort now. Right when the moon was about to come up he got roaring drunk and told Malfoy what was happening. He expected him to _celebrate_ with him. Malfoy freaked out and went to find you after telling his mum to get the Aurors and send them to the place you were at.”

Hermione screwed her eyes shut. “He stopped Greyback from doing anything more than biting me. I can’t believe I’ll have to make it up to Malfoy of all people.” She said with a hollow little laugh.

Harry answered with a strained chuckle. “Yeah, what a world.” Relinquishing her hand, he rubbed his hands over his face then leaned forward, his leg bouncing in agitation. “Mrs Malfoy didn’t get the Aurors though. After her trial I gave her the Floo address for Grimmauld Place, told her not to tell anyone but said I owed her a favour if she ever needed me. After Malfoy went after you, she figured that Aurors might ask too many questions and cost time that could save him, so she scared the hell out of me by tumbling out of my fireplace sobbing about Malfoy going after Greyback to save you. She barely gave me time to grab my wand before dragging me back through the floo with her. We got there and…” He swallowed heavily and ground out the next words in a choked sob. “I thought you were dead, there was that much blood. Malfoy’d been trying to get you to the Floo because he was too injured to apparate, and there was this huge trail of blood from the window to the door. It was so, so bad.” His voice cracked on the last word.

Hermione leaned forward, wincing when her shoulder protested. “Oh Harry…” She tried to hug him, and found herself with his arms around her waist as he cried into her chest. “I’m okay now… Still alive at least.”

Harry chuckled wetly through his sobs. “Yeah, still alive. It was so close though, Mrs Malfoy picked you up and told me to get Malfoy, and then we got the four of us here through the Floo. Everyone went barmy as soon as we arrived, the Healers grabbed you two and rushed you off to rooms to save you, barely even waited for us to tell them what we knew. Then Aurors appeared out of bloody nowhere and grabbed Mrs Malfoy to arrest her for breaking her house arrest.” He made an embarrassed noise. “I had to pull the ‘don’t you know who I am’ card to make them back down.”

Despite everything, Hermione found herself laughing fondly at his distress at having to remind people who he was like that. “You poor thing.” She teased gently, trying to pat his hair into some semblance of order. “So… Guess I have my own ‘furry little secret’ now.”

Harry stiffened. “Um…”

Hermione groaned. “Not a secret, then?”

Harry sat up with a wince, his expression guilty as he refused to meet her eyes. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault. I… I said what happened in the middle of the waiting room. There were people everywhere.”

Hermione dropped back onto her pillows carefully to avoid jarring her still-sore shoulder. “Oh. Well, what’s done is done I guess.” She tried to be pragmatic about it, but she wanted to cry. She didn’t have anything against werewolves or being publically known as one, but would have liked to tell people on her own terms.

Harry eyed her warily. “You’re not mad? You can be, you know? Malfoy was in a right strop when he found out.”

Hermione sighed and looked at her hands. “No, not really. I don’t know how much of that is shock though. It’s an awful lot to process. I mean, it doesn’t feel real yet. But I know so much is going to change.” Her bottom lip trembled. “I wish Professor Lupin were here.”

Harry moved to sit on the bed with her and gathered him to her. “Me too. He would have known what to say.”

They sat together in silence for a few minutes until Hermione sighed and poked Harry. “You better let the healers know I’m awake. I should probably talk to them.”

Harry kissed the top of her head. “That’s the Hermione I know and love, responsible to the last.” He slid off of the bed and padded to the door. “I’ll be back in a sec.”

Hermione didn’t have long alone with her thoughts, something she had no idea whether she was grateful for or not. Barely a minute had passed before there was a soft knock on the door and Harry followed a tall middle-aged witch in lime green Healers robes and a soft pink head scarf into the room and leant on the wall next to the door with a lopsided smile. The healer had large brown eyes surrounded by laugh lines and a friendly set to her mouth, Hermione felt herself relax a little at the kindness the witch seemed to radiate.

“Good Morning Miss Granger, I am Healer Bashar, but you may call me Dani.” Healer Bashar gestured to Harry’s abandoned chair. “Do you mind if I sit?” She spoke with the kind of soft voice that commanded attention.

Hermione gave her a small smile and nodded. “Nice to meet you, Dani. Please feel free to call me Hermione.” 

Dani Bashar sat with a tired grace and a thankful incline of her head. “Many thanks, it has been a rather long shift. I am glad you woke when you did, I am the primary Healer in charge of your case. Twenty minutes later and my co-Healer, Healer Holston, would have had to get me to come from home.” She withdrew an Alder wood wand from her robes and placed it on top of the chart in her lap. “Now, Harry here tells me he had filled you in on some of your circumstance. How are you feeling?”

Hermione swallowed and looked down. “Physically? My shoulder aches a little, but otherwise I feel fine. Everything else?” She gave a little shrug of her unbandaged shoulder. “I don’t really know. It still feels surreal.”

“Did Harry tell you much about your physical condition?” Dani flipped open her charts and waved her wand to suspend them in the air above Hermione’s head with a non-verbal spell.

“He told me I’d lost a lot of blood. And a very dear friend of mine was a werewolf, so I know a fair bit about them.” Hermione tried to read the charts and found that they must have a privacy charm on them because she couldn’t make sense of a single letter.

Dani gave her a kind smile and laid her long brown hand over Hermione’s smaller one. “I’ll let you read them later, I promise. Your thirst for knowledge is well known, Hermione. But I am considered the foremost specialist in lycanthropy in Europe and your case has irregularities I have never heard of before. Nor have my colleagues that I have written to.” Her face turned serious. “As such, I hope you will bear with me as we work together.”

Hermione blinked rapidly in surprise. “Irregularities? What on earth?”

“Some, we do not think that they will cause you harm, but they are a factor that must be considered as we move forward.”

Harry cleared his throat and stepped forward a little from where he was leaning next to the door. “It might be easier to show her, then give her the notes.”

Dani glanced over her shoulder then flicked her eyes back to Hermione with a considering look. “I believe you may be right. Do you feel up to standing, Hermione?”

Hermione nodded, eyes darting from Harry to Dani as she chewed her lip. “I think so. I don’t feel unwell at all, aside from a mild ache where… Where I was bitten.”

Dani squeezed her hand and motioned Harry over to the bed with a slow nod. “It will be okay, Hermione. Harry and I will help you to stand and be here in case there are any problems.”

Hermione gave the tall woman an appreciative smile and held her other hand out to Harry, murmuring her thanks as they helped her to stand. Once her feet were on the ground, something felt wrong indeed. She stood steady, and didn’t feel like she was in any danger of falling, but something was very off. When she turned to look at Harry, she realised what it was.

She was nearly looking him in the eye.

Harry could never be considered tall, having the quintessential seekers build of small-and-lithe, but Hermione had been a good five inches shorter than him when she left Grimmauld Place a week ago. Now she guessed she was probably only an inch or so shorter.

“I… grew?” She stared, bewildered, at her best friend.

Dani laughed musically. “Indeed you did. According to our assessment, your height went from one hundred and fifty eight centimetres, to one hundred and sixty nine centimetres in the four days following your attack. You also gained considerable muscle mass, among other things. _Lacus Imago._ ” She flicked her wand in a smooth line and a silvery ripple flew from the tip to spread into a mirror suspended in the air so Hermione could see herself.

Hermione gaped in shock. She was not only visibly taller, but had gained the weight that she’d lost on the run back. But where before she had the soft build of an academic, she now resembled Ginny a little, sleek muscle showing on her arms and legs where the hospital gown stopped. She didn’t remember ever being this fit, previously her only exercise had been carrying her books through the many hallways and staircases of Hogwarts.

“What the…” She breathed, pulling the gown tighter against herself and looking down. “Oh Merlin.” She had also apparently gained an extra cup size, she still wasn’t large, but the change was noticeable. Face flaming, she let go of the gown and looked at Dani in shock. “So I got taller, fitter, and grew… breasts? Bigger ones I mean.”

Harry guffawed, steadying himself on the bed.

Dani looked a little amused. “Apparently so. Height aside, the changes do not appear to be too drastic. You also grew quite a lot of hair.”

Hermione whirled back to the mirror, her small amount of remaining vanity horrified. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the Healer meant the hair on her head, as it was even longer than it had been at the Battle of Hogwarts and hung down to the bottom of her ribs. “Oh blast… I just got a haircut.” She looked closer. “And my eyes are… Lighter? A bit different?” Her eyes had always been a deep brown, now they were closer to amber in colour. Not yellow, but something golden or bronze maybe. Perhaps a combination of both.

Harry laughed even harder. “Your face was priceless. I’ve never seen you freak out about body hair like that!” He gasped out between his laughter.

Hermione tried to look stern, but ended up giggling along with him until her shoulder twinged and she sobered. “Was there anything else?”

Dani flicked her wand at the charts. “I have altered the charm so you may read our notes. Based on Mr Malfoy, we think you may have slightly enhanced senses. His vision, olfactory, and hearing are all elevated since the attack.”

Hermione realised that she could indeed smell everything a lot better, and her eyesight was indeed a bit sharper. “Oh… Wow.” She looked sharply at Harry. “The same thing happened to Malfoy?”

Harry cleared his throat to stop his chuckles. “Ah, yeah. He’s bloody tall now, and was smug as hell about the new muscle when I saw him.”

Hermione sat back on the bed, her mind working overtime. “So this is something that happened to both of us. Greyback said he was on Wolfsbane, would that have affected the infection?”

Dani shook her head. “We considered that when we discovered the potion in his system post-mortem, but there have been cases of bites under its influence before. We also considered whether it was something unique to Greyback, but discarded that idea. He has been responsible for a great many bites, none of which showed any unusual reaction.” She resumed her own seat, flicking her wand to cancel the hovering charm on the files and directing them to rest on the bedside table. “At this point, we believe it to be something to do with either you, Mr Malfoy, or both. He told us that when he was bitten his attempts to stem the bleeding of both wounds most likely resulted in mixed blood.”

A small, spiteful part of Hermione felt a little smug that Malfoy had ended up with her blood _in_ him. She shouted that part down fast, chiding herself to remember that he was cursed because he came to save her. “Is he… Okay?”

Harry snorted. “He’s fine, ‘Mione. He’s not pleased that he has a ‘furry little problem’ but he’ll be alright.”

Dani concurred. “Physically he is in good health, though we are planning on keeping him for observation until the next full moon. Yourself as well, if you will permit.”

Hermione nodded slowly. “Of course that would probably be for the best. Who knows what is going on with us.” She wrung her hands. “Can I see him? I want to say thank you.”

Harry put a hand on her shoulder. “If Dani says you’re up for it, I’ll take you once you’ve had a chance to clean up.”

Dani smiled and cancelled her mirror charm. “You seem to be in very good health, so if that is what you wish to do. Provided Harry is happy to escort you. I would ask that you not go anywhere unaccompanied though, not until we have a better idea of what to expect.”

“That’s fair. I’ll be taking this very seriously.” She offered a hand to Dani. “Thank you so much Healer Bashar- Dani. I should let you get home though.”

Dani took her hand with a warm smile. “I wish we had met under better circumstances, Hermione. I will be back shortly after dinner tonight if you have any more questions. Until then, I shall have Healer Holston introduce himself after you have visited young Mr Malfoy.” Letting go of Hermione, she turned to Harry with a motherly expression of gentle rebuke. “Perhaps now that she is awake, you should clean up a little. I can have the room next door opened for you to take a shower.”

Harry’s cheeks turned pink. “Yeah, thanks…” He mumbled, making Hermione bite down on a giggle.

Once Dani had swept out of the room, Hermione nudged him to follow. “Go, I’ll see you in a few minutes and we’ll go see Malfoy.” She looked at him curiously. “Have you been spending much time with him?”

“Nah, I’ve just been there when Mrs Malfoy has been allowed to visit to make sure no one _accidentally_ arrests her. Only twice, and one of those times he was still knocked out.” He turned towards the door. “I’ll shower real quick and be back in ten.”

Hermione waved him out, slightly relieved he was going to wash. Nearly a year on the run with Harry hadn’t helped inure her to the smell of unwashed teenager. Especially not with her seemingly enhanced nose.

As she walked carefully to the bathroom and turned on the hot water, she tried to think of what to say to Malfoy. How on earth does one apologise to their childhood bully when they got cursed for life for trying to rescue them?


	3. Staring contest

Hermione was rather beside herself by the time Harry reappeared in her room. She had no idea how to approach Malfoy. Their relationship was so fraught and complicated, even without this extra layer, that she was sure he was just going to declare that she was a Mudblood and he regretted saving her. Usually a declaration like that from Malfoy would have been met with an eyeroll and maybe a hex, but he did in fact save her. In an odd way, it wasn’t even the first time.

“Harry, what if he’s mad at me?” Hermione had found a change of clothes waiting for her on the bed when she emerged and was dressed in jeans and a loose red t-shirt. “What if he just calls me a Mudblood and attacks me?” She frowned miserably, she wanted to be able to at least say her thanks.

“You’ll be fine Hermione. Dani said he’s been asking after you at every check-up since he woke up.” Harry held open the door and waved her through.

“You said he was mad about the… werewolf thing though.” Hermione was hit by the sense of wrongness when she walked next to Harry, it was utterly bizarre to be nearly the same height as him.

“I reckon he’s maddest at his dad and Greyback. His mum said he hasn’t seemed angry at anyone else to be honest.” Harry rubbed a soothing hand down her back and pointed to a door just ahead. “He’s in there. You ready? Or do you want to wait and do it another time? You have been up less than an hour after all.”

Hermione shook her hands to bleed off some of her nervous energy. “No, I should do it now before I lose my nerve.” She put a hand on the door knob. “Okay, let’s go.”

Malfoy was sitting in a chair reading a book, the title of which she couldn’t see. He was dressed in a white button up shirt and black slacks, crossed feet bare. Harry was right, he had filled out even more than she had. Even reclining in the chair she could tell he was far taller than he had been at the trials, and his shirt was tight enough over his newly bulky chest to give her a fairly good idea of just how well built he was now. Like her, he’d gone from scrawny to ripped in the space of a week. She thought it rather unjust that his hair now looked amazing, white as the moon and falling to his shoulders like silk, while from what she could tell hers looked just as wild as ever.

She stopped dead in the doorway at the sight of him, and his eyes snapped up from his book to meet hers. She dimly realised that his eyes had gone from grey to bright silver. Something pulled at her, undefined and nebulous but as incontrovertible as the bite on her shoulder. Malfoy leaned forward slightly at the same time she took a half step and then they both stopped in confusion. Neither of them moved, she wasn’t even sure they were breathing, until Harry put a hand on her uninjured shoulder to urge her into the room.

Malfoys eyes flicked to Harry’s hand and a deep growl rumbled in his chest for a second before he blinked and an expression of deep bewilderment passed over his face.

“Uh, you right there mate?” Harry edged around Hermione to close the door.

Malfoy cleared his throat and stood up out of his chair, book dangling from one pale hand. “Sorry, must have had something caught in my throat.” He carelessly dropped the leather bound book into his chair and stepped towards them, one hand twitching at his side. “Granger, it’s good to see you awake. How are you?” He loomed over them, obviously not used to his new height yet and Hermione noted that even his voice was a little deeper.

“How tall are you now?” Hermione slapped her hands over her mouth in mortification. She’d come here to apologise, not blurt out the first stupid thing to cross her mind.

The query startled laughter from both Malfoy and Harry. “According to the healers, I went from one hundred and seventy seven centimetres to one hundred and ninety three. So roughly six foot four.” He regarded her curiously. “They didn’t tell me it happened to you too.”

Hermione stared up at him, her head tipped back because he was so close. “Um yes. They think that whatever happened to you happened to me too.” She shrugged a little. “I only grew four inches though.” Her mind went a little blank again, and she couldn’t think of anything more to say as they stared at each other. Malfoy seemed to be in a similar state of bafflement as he watched her.

Harry eventually broke the tableau. “So… How are you feeling Malfoy? I didn’t really ask the other day.”

Malfoy didn’t look away from Hermione. “Completely fine. Aside from a potential death from boredom and the occasional twinge from the bite mark that I am assured will disappear soon. And you Granger? Are you well?” His eyes were intense and unwavering on her face.

“I’m… The same. Aside from the boredom, I’ve only been up for an hour.” She edged slightly closer to Malfoy, uncaring that she was most certainly getting closer than was strictly appropriate.

Harry was looking between them with slightly narrowed eyes. “Hermione, did you still want to…?”

Neither of them spared him a glance, but Hermione gave a guilty start. “Oh! Yes… I wanted to thank you. I can’t imagine how much worse it would have been if you hadn’t found me.” She blinked tears out of her eyes. “I’m so sorry you got bitten too. I feel terrible for putting you in this position.”

Malfoys hand gave a more pronounced twitch, reaching towards her before dropping back to his side. “It’s not your fault, none of it. If my father and Greyback hadn’t cooked up that plot like the sadists they are, then neither you nor I would be in this position.” A look of deep satisfaction crossed his face. “Mother has promised to let me watch her memory of when she told my father that his plot got his heir cursed.”

Hermione huffed, not quite a laugh not quite a sob. “Oh, still… Thank you Malfoy. I would have either died or been set on innocent people if it wasn’t for you.” Hermione couldn’t tear her eyes away from him, something seemed to be drawing her to him.

They lapsed into rapt silence until Harry interrupted yet again. “Right, how about we come back later, ‘Mione? You still have to meet the other healer remember?” He reached out to take her hand.

The second Harry touched her, Malfoy growled again. All three of them froze at the sound.

Harry was the first to recover. “Okay, what the fuck is going on Malfoy?”

Malfoy was still staring at where Harry was holding her hand. “I have no idea Potter. But I think you should let her go.”

Hermione shook Harry off. “Harry, go get the Healer. Holston I think his name was.” She reached out blindly and pushed Harry towards the door, noting that Malfoy didn’t growl at them this time. “Malfoy, do you want me to go?”

Malfoys hand nearly grabbed her forearm before he pulled back. “No.” He looked confused again, as though it had happened unwillingly.

Hermione tried to think about what was happening, why she and Malfoy couldn’t seem to look away from each other. Sorting through her perceptions she couldn’t intellectually reason her way through it, so she tried to think of her emotional responses. She felt _safe_. Something about him felt like safety to her.

“Malfoy, what are you feeling right now? Don’t think, just say whatever you’re feeling.” Hermione asked him to do the same.

“Safe.” He closed his eyes. “You feel like safety to me.”

Hermione sucked in a surprised breath. “That’s interesting, because that is _exactly_ the way I would describe it. Down to the phrasing.” She chewed on her lip in thought. “What did you feel when Harry touched me?”

Malfoy opened his eyes and frowned. “Shouldn’t we wait for the healers to ask these questions?”

Hermione waved her hand in dismissal. “Maybe, but I’d still like to know.”

“Then… threatened. But I don’t usually growl when I feel threatened by something.”

Hermione opened her mouth to ask what he normally did, but was interrupted by Harry and a lanky Healer that was probably only a few years older than them. His robes were crinkled and his skin was almost sickly pale in the bright hospital lights. Combined with his shaggy blonde hair and thick rimmed glassed he looked like the definition of a mad scientist.

“Hello, Mr Potter here tells me that there may have been a development!” The unabashed excitement in the tone of the presumed Healer Holston cemented Hermione’s perception of him as a mad scientist.

With great difficulty, Hermione tore her eyes away from Malfoy for the first time since she entered the room. “Yes. Malfoy and I seem to be having some sort of… Feeling? I’m not sure how to describe it exactly, but both of us feel like the other is safety.” She kept her face turned steadfastly away from Malfoy, lest she get caught up again. “We are having a lot of trouble looking away from each other, as well.”

Malfoy sighed. “I uh, I also growled when Potter touched her. Entirely unwillingly on my part.” He sounded mortified by having to admit to it.

Healer Holston rubbed his hand over his chin and peered at them. “And I’ve been told you two didn’t have a friendly relationship before this?”

Hermione shared an amused look with Harry. “That would be… Putting it lightly. Malfoy and I spent years antagonising each other before winding up on opposite sides of the war. Malfoy has saved me twice though.” She heard Malfoy shift behind her.

“I’m not sure the first one counts, Granger. But no, we weren’t friendly before this. Mostly from my end.” He said the last bit under his breath and Hermione wasn’t sure if the other two could have heard it.

The Healers bright blue eyes darted between them with interest. “Fascinating! Would you mind if I see what happens when Mr Potter touches Miss Granger?”

Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione, asking what she thought without words, then reached out a hand when she nodded. When his hand made contact with her hand, Malfoy growled again, but much softer and shorter.

“I think… I think that expecting it to happen made it so there was less impact on me. I didn’t feel as threatened.” Malfoy stepped slightly closer to Hermione, and his unique scent teased her nose. He smelled of forests and cool water, with a sharp note of green apples.

Healer Holston reached out suddenly and grabbed Hermione’s other hand, earning him a deep growl. “Amazing! Pack behaviour is of course not unknown among werewolves, but it is not instinctual. Rather werewolves often choose to group together with like-minded individuals and form packs based on that. The pack bond comes after the pack usually!” The excitable Healer suddenly turned and dashed out the door. “One moment!” He called back to them.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy over her shoulder and felt the magnetic draw start again, but it was interrupted by Healer Holston returning with two breathless mediwitches in tow.

“Nurse Pritchard, would you mind touching Miss Granger? Nurse Smythwick if you could help me observe.” He pushed the younger mediwitch forward.

The young woman had blazing red hair that matched the scathing look she sent at Healer Holston as she reached out and touched Hermione lightly on the shoulder. Hermione didn’t hear a growl, but Nurse Pritchard snatched her hand away as though she’d been burned, looking over Hermione’s shoulder with wide hazel eyes.

Hermione looked around to see what had startled her and saw that Malfoy’s face had a dangerous look on it, not quite a scowl but his narrowed eyes held a distinct threat as he stared the mediwitch down.

“Oh how fascinating! Miss Granger, would you mind facing Mr Malfoy fully?” Once Hermione was looking at Malfoy again, Healer Holston scuttled around them so he could see what was happening. Both Hermione and Malfoy were staring at each other again, and were taken by surprise when Nurse Pritchard touched Malfoy’s right arm just above his elbow.

Malfoy flinched slightly, but Hermione snarled. Teeth bared and eyes fixed on Nurse Pritchard for a moment before realising what she was doing and she reared back in shock at her own behaviour.

“Oh I’m so sorry! I don’t know why I did that!” Hermione’s face flushed with humiliation, she couldn’t believe she’d done that. Then Healer Holston touched Malfoy and to her chagrin, she did the exact same thing. “Oh my god, I’m sorry! I don’t mean to, really!”

Thankfully when Harry touched Malfoy she didn’t react. She internally thanked Merlin for small mercies and hoped that this was a temporary side effect.

“This is amazing! Neither of you seems to have any control over it, but the strength of your reactions varies so wildly!” The Healer was vibrating with energy, and barely acknowledged the mediwitches as they stalked out to resume their duties. “I wonder if-“

Malfoy cut him off. “I think perhaps that is enough experimenting for now.” He drawled, his eyes locked with Hermione’s again. “There has been rather a lot to process, and I would appreciate some time to think.”

Healer Holston blinked owlishly at him. “But we could-“

Harry clapped a firm hand on his shoulder. “Later, Healer Holston. Why don’t you go write some notes on this and you can discuss it with Healer Bashar later?” He propelled the skinny man towards the door and shut it behind him.

This time it was Malfoy who broke away from the involuntary staring contest, clearing his throat and looking to the wall above the bed. “As wonderful as this has been, Granger, if you wouldn’t mind?” He nodded his head towards the door. “I hate to be rude, given the circumstance, but I really would appreciate some time to think this over.”

Hermione looked down at her feet. “Of course, me too. Um, would you be okay with sharing any information you come across?”

Malfoy nodded tightly. “Of course, as long as you do the same. I’ll see you later, Granger.”

Hermione turned towards Harry and the door. “Oh, uh, yeah. I guess I’ll be seeing you around.”


	4. Ron

Harry hadn’t said anything more about their odd interaction with Malfoy as he got Hermione settled back in her room, to her great relief. She wasn’t sure she could adequately describe the feeling to anyone more than she already had and appreciated the time to think more deeply on it.

Once they were back in the room, Harry in the chair and her on the bed with her legs crossed in front of her, she searched for a distraction.

“So, how is everyone?” She winced a little at the knowing look Harry gave her. Of course her oldest friend would see right through her.

He answered her anyway, indulging her need for time to sort out what had happened later. “Worried, but good. Dani promised to have letters sent letting them know when you’re awake, so I imagine the horde will descend pretty soon.” His mouth twisted in a cynical smile. “Mrs Weasley’s going to give me an earful, I sent her home to sleep about forty five minutes before you woke up.”

“Oh I hope she isn’t worrying too much over me. She’s got so much on her mind already.” She bit her lip and fidgeted with a curl of hair that’d fallen over her shoulder. “How’s Ron?”

Harry shifted in his chair and wouldn’t meet her eyes. “He’s… He’s trying to come to terms with this I guess.”

Hermione sat upright in alarm. “What? Is he okay?”

Harry hunched over, his shoulders rounding and his face blackening in anger. “He’s fine. Just give him some time, okay?”

Hermione suddenly realised what Harry was getting at. Ron had never been quite comfortable around Lupin, often keeping an eye on him and avoiding being too close to him. And he was more distant with Bill than he used to be. Her lungs constricted and her tongue felt suddenly like it was made of lead.

“Oh… Has he been to see me at all?” She swallowed down the barbed lump that had materialised in her throat.

Harry sighed and scrubbed his hands through his still damp hair in frustration. “He hasn’t, but he will. Just…”

“Give him time?” Hermione looked down and watched a tear fall into her lap. “He wouldn’t even see me when I was in a coma? Who else has been?”

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her against him, resting his cheek against her curls with a soft exhalation that seemed to carry all his regrets. “Pretty much everyone. Not everyone has been allowed in, but a lot of people have been leaving presents and flowers. They’re being kept for you in another room.”

“But he hasn’t at all. Why does he do this? What sort of boyfriend won’t even visit?” Hermione choked on her sobs, her voice wavering. “Why does he always run away when it’s hard, especially when he knows I don’t have that option. Why can’t he _understand_?”

“I don’t know ‘Mione. I really don’t.” Harry pressed a kiss into her hair. “I’m here though, same with the rest of the Weasley’s and everyone else.”

“But he’s supposed to be the one here. He said he _loved_ me.” Hermione furiously dashed tears from her eyes and refused to think of what they’d been doing when he told her that. “I thought he loved me. What has he been doing? Has he asked how I am, or cared?” She saw Harry avoid her eye guiltily and reached out with a trembling hand. “Harry, be honest. Please. I need to know what’s going on.”

Harry bit his lip, hard enough she thought for a split second he was going to draw blood. “He should be the one having this conversation with you, not me.”

“ _Please_ Harry.”

“Okay, fine. Just… tell me if you want me to stop.” Harry readjusted to sit with his feet on the chair next to the bed. “As soon as he found out you were injured, he came running. He was so pale I thought he was going to pass out, then he saw Mrs Malfoy and started yelling. He thought Malfoy’d done something to you and was furious. I couldn’t let him hex her or something, so I told him that Malfoy’d rescued you from Greyback.” He closed his eyes and grimaced. “I told him that it was too late, that you’d been bitten and Malfoy got bit too trying to save you. Then… He just kinda shut down. Sat on the floor right where he was and didn’t say anything. I think he felt like the world had ended. The look on his face…” Harry rubbed her shoulder in an attempt at comforting her. “I went over to try and help him up and he threw himself back and said I should wash the blood off me. Then he ran off, went back to the Burrow.”

Hermione’s breath shuddered and the roof of her mouth ached with the weight of her sorrow. “What about after?”

“I haven’t seen him, but… Mrs Weasley says he’s not coping too well. Got in a fight with George about it and everything.” He pulled her tighter against his side and a fierce note entered his recounting. “Charlie told me… He told me that it was because Ron said you were… damaged goods.”

Hermione turned her head and wailed into Harry’s shoulder, her heart torn in two, but so relieved he’d told her the truth. She thought she’d loved Ron, thought that this was it they’d be together forever. But now she realised that a future with Ron only meant an endless parade of broken hearts when things got tough. He’d proven to be fair-weather at two of the most critical moments of her life. He would come through in an emergency, but anything that required long term commitment was beyond him. It was too much, he’d truly been there for her sometimes, but sometimes wasn’t enough when you ache for always. She couldn’t always be waiting for him to decide that his tantrum was over to support her. She couldn’t let him pretend he hadn’t done these things like he so often did. 

She poured her heartbreak out into the comfort of Harry’s embrace, secure in the circle of his arms. She hated Ron in that instant. She knew that their friendship, let alone their relationship, wouldn’t survive this. Even if he just hadn’t come visit her, she wouldn’t have been able to forgive that. She knew it must be awful to be the loved one of someone in her position, but how could he not even care enough to see her. Not once he knew she was ‘damaged goods’ anyway.

So she cried her broken heart out into Harry’s overlarge t-shirt until her eyes stung and her head ached. Before she could dry her tears, there was a hesitant knock on the door.

Hermione sniffed and wiped her face, praying it wasn’t the overly inquisitive Healer Holston. “Come in.” She called, keeping her voice as steady as she could while she tried to collect her scattered wits.

To her surprise it wasn’t a Healer at all but Malfoy who hesitantly walked into the room, keeping his eyes on the floor and looking both concerned and a little bit angry.

“This is going to sound very strange, but are you okay?” He grimaced and tucked a strand of pale hair behind his ear. “I felt like I had to check on you. Quite strongly in fact.”

Hermione and Harry exchanged a startled look. “For how long?” Harry asked.

“Started not long after you left, so maybe a bit more than twenty minutes?” Malfoy edged a little further into the room, tense and wary. He was still looking at the floor but his head was drifting occasionally like he wanted to look up before he stopped himself. “Is there anything I can help with?” The question came from slightly gritted teeth.

Harry cautiously removed his arm from around her and moved to sit back in the chair at her bedside. Hermione noted that Malfoy’s shoulders instantly relaxed and his jaw unclenched.

“You could feel… What? That something was wrong?” Hermione stared at him with wide eyes, fascinated by the concept, her actual upset falling away in the face of this revelation. Her curiosity kicked into overdrive and she automatically began wracking her brain for any precedents she might have read about.

“I… I think I felt that you were upset.” The corner of his mouth ticked downwards for a second before his expression clouded with uncertainty. “This is bizarre, I have no idea why I felt so strongly that I had to come.”

Hermione leant forward, inspecting Malfoy intently. “Malfoy, I _was_ upset. Did you hear me?”

Malfoy shook his head, dislodging his silver blond hair to swing into his face again. “No. My room has a silencing ward so I’m not disturbed by people walking past. Yours probably does too.” He frowned in thought. “You know… I think I may have known when you woke up too. You said you’d been awake for about an hour before you saw me? I started feeling restless around that time.”

Hermione cocked her head, eager to ask more and learn what was going on with their abnormal werewolf bites. “Can you tell what I’m feeling now?”

“Not particularly, but I’d bet my vault you’re curious.” The tiniest hint of a dimple appeared in his cheek, gone before it fully formed.

Harry snorted. “Wouldn’t be Hermione if she wasn’t. I’d bet _my_ vault that she digs up every book that could even mention this thing between you within the week.” He grinned cheekily at her and she reached over to flick his head in good humoured admonishment.

Malfoy looked up at Harry, appearing shocked that he was joking so casually with him. But then his eyes cut over to Hermione and they were lost again. Except this time Hermione’s mind was able to work just the smallest bit better. She was able to catalogue the feeling of safety for later analysis at the very least, and wasn’t unaware of Harry in the room. She also was mindful that time was passing, something she hadn’t been when she’d been in Malfoy’s room.

“Merlin, we’re going to have to get you two dark sunglasses or something.” Harry groaned waving an aggrieved hand between them. “This better not be a permanent thing.”

Hermione shrugged her shoulder. “I think it’s already getting better. I’m fairly sure it’s magical in nature, but it is not as… all-consuming as before.” She frowned. “I’m certainly more aware of my surroundings now.”

Malfoy looked back down at his bare feet. “Agreed. It was blasted hard to break eye contact before, but I think that was easier.”

Harry scrunched his nose and looked at Hermione, who was still staring keenly at Malfoy. “What about you?”

She looked at him and crooked her mouth in a sardonic smile. “See, I can look away too.” She teased. She laughed when he grumbled, then looked speculatively at Malfoy. “Actually, that brings up a good point. Malfoy, what if we tried touching each other?” She held out her hand expectantly.

Malfoy’s brows knit together and he very nearly met her eyes, staring at a point just to the right of her instead. “Perhaps we should wait until the Healers are here to observe that?”

Hermione looked at her hands, slightly embarrassed by her slip. Of course trying something like that with only Harry there would be a terrible idea. If eye contact was a problem, who knows what would happen. She felt that she’d behaved like Healer Holston, too much enthusiasm and not enough sense.

“Oh, right. That’s probably wise.” She cast around for something more to say. “Um, can I get you something?” She asked lamely.

Malfoy arched one perfect eyebrow and his lips twitched. “I think I’m okay Granger. I may go back to my room if you don’t need anything.” He barely waited for her quick head shake before sweeping out of the room with a touch more haste that was strictly necessary.

Hermione flopped backwards on her bed while Harry roared with laughter. 

“Morganas tits, Hermione!” He adopted a falsetto voice and batted his lashes at her from behind his glasses. “Ooooh Malfoy, can I touch your suddenly bulging muscles?”

Hermione reached behind her and threw her pillow at him, smacking his glasses askew. “I was asking in the name of _science_ Harry!” She felt her cheeks heat up and hid behind her hands.

“Uh huh, of course.” Harry laughed, clearly enjoying the joke immensely. “You keep telling yourself that.”

Hermione lifted her head to glare at her dearest friend, which unfortunately didn’t discourage his playful mirth in the slightest.


	5. Learning

The following two weeks were a time of adjustment for Hermione, and she supposed for Malfoy as well. Harry had finally been convinced to go home to sleep, but was there every day with new books for her. Hermione was glad she’d made Harry her medical guardian before they went on the run, but he did take it a little too seriously in her opinion. The only time he left during the day was when she either needed something or he was escorting Narcissa Malfoy to see her son.

Hermione had been very surprised to have an, admittedly awkward, meeting with the woman herself a few days after she woke. Harry had led her in to the room, and the regal woman had graciously asked after Hermione’s health and given her a stack of shrunken books on werewolves from the family library. Hermione had thanked her and been rather startled when Mrs Malfoy had pressed her lips together in a tight line and asked to be called Narcissa instead of Mrs Malfoy.

Hermione privately concluded that Narcissa might hate her last name now, what with her husband having been sentenced to life in Azkaban and pending another trial for the plot with Greyback that wound up getting her son cursed, again. So she agreed and asked her to call her Hermione in return.

The visit from the Aurors was even less pleasant, and left Hermione fuming to Harry about how they kept trying to get her to implicate Malfoy in his father’s plot. She’d finally snarled at them to leave after they questioned her recall of events for the twentieth time and told them they had all the information they needed. Harry had tried and failed not to laugh when they scampered out with slightly terrified looks on their faces.

Molly Weasley came by every few days as well, still haggard as she recovered from Fred’s death and always accompanied by one of her children or her husband. She fussed over Hermione while the boys joked, Arthur doled out fatherly affection, and Ginny hugged Hermione with a tearful, but wholly unnecessary apology. No one mentioned Ronald.

Not until George came to visit on the twelfth day after she woke.

“So, Hermione. Now that my brother, war hero that he is, has proved to be the world’s greatest pillock, fancy giving one of the better looking, smarter Weasley brothers a go?” He wiggled his eyebrows in an outrageously overblown display of salaciousness. Mrs Weasley and Harry went dead silent and their eyes bugged out in shock.

Hermione had burst into gales of laughter and swatted at him with her amber eyes glowing with true mirth for the first time in weeks.

-

Between her visitors Hermione worked with her Healers. She found Dani soothing, and Healer Holston barely tolerable. He made her sincerely re-examine the way she had approached her thirst for knowledge and pledge not to forget other people like he did in the pursuit of answers. Dani quickly sensed her discomfort and wordlessly made sure that Holston had limited time alone with her and Malfoy.

Dani had been quietly pleased with how healthy both of them appeared to be, and was even more pleased when they both agreed to experiment on their strange behaviours the day after Hermione awoke.

The testing took place in a specialised room at the end of their hallway, beginning with what happened when they looked at each other, checking how long they would freeze and how much stimulus it took to break them out of the trance, which was thankfully very little. They then moved on to testing what happened when various people touched either of them. Dani and Healer Holston cast a multitude of diagnostics over them the entire time. Eventually Dani declared that she had enough preliminary data, and swept Holston out of the room with a promise to return to discuss the findings in the afternoon. Hermione left Malfoy with a weak smile and ate lunch with Harry while her brain tried to remember everything that had happened, she found it hard to keep track of time when the tests on the phenomenon of staring at each other were in progress.

When Dani returned she had a triumphant smile and directed them to sit in a pair of conjured armchairs. “We found a small clue. It is not an answer but a bearing that we can use to possibly direct our work.” She smiled serenely and flicked her wand to make copies of her charts hover behind her so they could see. “But first, the results. We have determined that you are not unresponsive while caught up in each other. You may stare for quite a while, the longest we reached this morning was exactly one hour, but you will consistently respond to external stimulus. We also worked on ending the phenomena yourselves, and our observation was that you both became more proficient in it as the morning wore on.”

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. “So this is getting better?”

“It is too early to say, but at this moment we can say ‘perhaps’. We will test more thoroughly as we go on. I can’t imagine either of you wants to risk getting stuck like that.” She chuckled softly at the vehement head shakes from both of them. “Now, on to the issue of aggression when witnessing physical contact. As of this morning we believe that we will need to gather a large cross section of people to participate. Both people you know and people you who are strangers to one or both of you. The differing reactions to Mr Potter have given us the idea that comfort with someone may have bearing on the reaction, so we will have you fill out questionnaires about how you feel about each person before and after the tests.”

Malfoy shifted in his seat, crossing one leg elegantly over the other. “If you don’t mind me asking, does it make us dangerous? I don’t feel like I would actually attack someone, but I also don’t _growl_ at them voluntarily.” His voice was smooth but his expression betrayed a tiny amount of nervousness in the set of his jaw.

Holston spread his hands. “We don’t know. We will have to ask you to stay in this hallway, as there are no other patients here. We think that you should be okay, but it is hard to say for sure without further testing.” His voice rose in pitch a little. “I really think we coul-“

Dani cut him off gently with an amused raised brow. “Thank you Phillip, we’ll get to that later. Now, to what we discovered today. When we analysed the diagnostic spells we discovered a thread of magic running between the two of you. Even when not caught up.”

Malfoy stiffened and his crossed leg dropped to the floor. “Are you saying we’re bonded?” Hermione’s eyes flew wide with horror.

Holston shook his shaggy head. “It’s not that strong. You could call a bond a large river between two people, this is a creek at best.” He looked proud of his analogy.

Dani pointed to her notes, where there was a diagram of the two of them side by side with a small golden line connecting the sites of their bites. “We think that it is something in your bites that is connected. As for what, we still have no idea, but it is a start.” Malfoy relaxed back into his seat a little and Hermione started breathing again. “We will proceed carefully for now, but your new behaviours will hopefully not prove dangerous.”

-

Careful testing turned out to be rather interesting the next morning when Dani kindly asked them to touch hands.

Hermione huffed and gave Malfoy’s shoulder a half smile. “You know, I think the only time we’ve ever touched each other was when you saved me.”

Malfoy smirked back at her. “I’m not sure it counts as saving Granger, given the current situation.” He offered her his hand and she slipped hers into his.

The reaction was instant. Both of them tightened their fingers in an almost painful grip as something like what Hermione likened to electricity ran through the point of contact to race through their bodies. Their eyes snapped to meet and they both shivered with the intensity of the wash of feeling spreading through them.

Then Dani and Holston had pried them apart using magic.

Hermione shook her head to clear it. “What happened?”

Dani’s face had lost some of its ever-present friendliness and she looked tight and a little concerned. “For now I would like you two to refrain from touching each other.”

They both whipped around and demanded at the same time to know what had happened.

“It appears that the thread of magic can move. From what little we can tell, it jumped to your hands when you made contact and then returned when you broke it.” Dani smoothed her face and adjusted her powder blue scarf. “This has given me a lot to think about. Perhaps you can return to your rooms for now?” Her tone made the polite request sound like a gentle command.

Malfoy walked with Hermione back to her room, where she was sure Harry was waiting despite her telling him to go home. Before she could go in, he stopped her by stepping around her and leaning on the door frame, his silver eyes downcast.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what did that feel like to you?”

Hermione swallowed, not sure how to answer that without embarrassing herself. “Uh… it felt…”

Malfoy apparently sensed her reluctance and the ghost of a smirk crossed his lips. “I was just wondering if it felt the same for you.” He licked his lips. “To me it felt… Amazing.”

Hermione nodded mutely, her cheeks flaming. The truth was that the moment their hands had touched had felt more pleasurable than anything she’d ever experienced before, and that disturbed her.

Malfoy chuckled, deep and rumbling. “The same then. Interesting.” He moved out of her way. “I’ll see you later Granger.”

-

The testing using other people was an interesting experience. For the most part, the greatest reactions came from people who Malfoy or Hermione had problems with in the past. Pansy Parkinson elicited the largest reaction from Hermione, making her squeal and hide behind Dani when Hermione’s bared teeth had glittered at her when she grabbed Malfoy’s arm like she had in school.

Interestingly, it was Bill who provoked Malfoy the most, causing the only physical reaction that anyone had gotten from him, his lips pulling back to reveal his teeth much like Hermione often did. No one could figure that out, as Malfoy had written that he felt guilt towards the man on the questionnaire.

Molly Weasley and Dani didn’t garner a reaction from either of them, and Narcissa Malfoy got only the barest wary look from Hermione. Malfoy’s reaction to Harry also began to dull over the course of the week, until he barely reacted at all, simply turning his head to watch.

They could also sense when the other was being touched, even when they couldn’t see. The range wasn’t too great, perhaps 20 metres or so, but it was interesting to feel.

To Hermione’s great relief, by the tenth day, the staring had become far less of a problem. They could talk to each other, and even stand in silence for a certain amount of time without becoming lost. Eye contact would trigger the episodes after a while, but they were both able to recognise the signs easily enough and simply looking away prevented them.

Through the conversations they had while Dani and Holston monitored them, Hermione found Malfoy to be a very changed man. She’d guessed as much given that he’d put himself in the path of danger to come to rescue her, but even with sticking to light topics like books and such she could sense how different he was now. He was a lot more introspective and had obviously been humbled by his experiences during the war. Hermione found herself getting along with this new Draco Malfoy quite well.

The Healers chose not to repeat touching each other for now, saying that until they understood what the thread of magic was, they were wary of accidentally increasing it. Both Hermione and Malfoy were in agreement. They might be getting along better now, but neither wanted a repeat of their reaction to physical contact just yet.

Testing their emotional states and awareness of them was incredibly interesting. Hermione was shocked at how well she could tell the difference between what she was feeling and what Malfoy was feeling. They’d begun by having one of them think of things that made them upset or angry, first in the same room and then further away. They’d even had Malfoy Floo back to the Manor with Holston and think of the same things. Hermione had still felt everything and vice versa when she was instructed to get angry.

After that they’d had Malfoy Occlude to see if it had an effect on what she could feel from him. When she had said she could feel everything just as clearly, Malfoy had gotten up and stalked back to his room in a temper, slamming the doors behind him. It took him a full day to come out, and Hermione was surprised when the first thing he did was apologise to her. He grudgingly explained that his Occlumency was important to him, and he had reacted badly to finding out she could side step it.

She accepted his apology and resisted the urge to hug him.

-

By the time July second came around and it was time to begin wolfsbane, Hermione was more than a little bored and frustrated. No one was any closer to discovering what was going on with them since the discovery of the thread between them, and her own research had turned up absolutely nothing. Accidental bonds happened, of course, but this was atypical of even them, being both more and less intense than any of the examples she could find.

Grumbling her way down to the testing room, Hermione stopped when she saw another person in the room where Holston would normally be. Dani had said that they wouldn’t be testing today, and this person wasn’t wearing Healers robes, but rather ones of deep blue velvet over muggle jeans and a golden silk Cuban-collared shirt with a silver belt buckle that was carved into a wolfs head.

“Good morning Hermione.” Dani smiled and directed her to sit in the chair next to Malfoy. “How are you feeling today?”

“Um, good. Sorry I’m late, I was reading and lost track of time.” She looked curiously at the person next to Dani. “Sorry, I don’t think we’ve met?”

The stranger inspected her curiously. They were short and thin with black close cropped hair and golden skin and completely black eyes. Hermione could not for the life of her tell if they were male or female, or even guess at their age. They could have been twenty or fifty and neither would have surprised her. 

Eventually they ceased the leisurely scrutiny and stepped forward slightly. Their voice was soft enough that Hermione thanked her enhanced hearing. “Nice to meet you Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. I am Unspeakable Park. I’ve been following your case through Healer Bashar, and she has _generously_ allowed me to meet with you today to make a request.” The Unspeakable shot a razor edged smile at Dani.

“And what request would that be?” Malfoy asked, his expression bored. “I’m not going to lock myself in the DoM to be studied if that’s what you want.”

Unspeakable Park studied him for a moment. “No, I don’t imagine either of you would allow that. My request lies elsewhere. You are both due to start wolfsbane today so you can remain lucid during the full moon in a week. I would ask that you not.”

“You want a control sample, because we already appear to be unique.” Hermione stated, the thought had crossed her mind before but she’d been worried about bringing it up to Dani and Holston.

Park inclined their head to her with a pleased smile. “Well-reasoned Miss Granger. We do indeed want to see how you transform without it. And with both of your permission, we would also like to ask to do a series of three tests over the next few full moons before you begin wolfsbane.”

Dani spoke up, her tone a little frosty. “Remember, you are under no compulsion to agree.”

Hermione smiled gratefully at her. “Thank you. What tests are we talking about?”

“First, this coming full moon we would observe you in specially made rooms here in the hospital. They are designed to contain werewolves without injury and we would have Healers, Unspeakables, and Aurors watching over you to ensure no harm came to you or anyone else. Second, we would like to see how you react together.” The calm Unspeakable paused and their eyelids lowered a little. “I believe this one could perhaps be done this full moon as well if need be. We could alter a pair of rooms so that once we have gathered enough information we could combine them.”

Dani interrupted again. “As I have said before, that could be very dangerous Unspeakable Park. Neither of them has gone through a transformation yet, but they are already showing signs of being territorial.”

Unspeakable Park turned their head to look at the Healer with an inscrutable expression. “But not _towards_ each other. From what your notes tell me, I gathered that the territorial behaviour was _of_ each other.”

Dani gave them a grudging nod. “That is true, but we have no idea whether that would hold over while the lycanthropy is active rather than passive.”

Park turned back to the two of them. “And what do the two in question think?”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “Well, I’m not a Healer or and Unspeakable, but you both make sense. What if I agree to this, but give Healer Bashar final say on the night?” He looked at Hermione for her opinion.

“I agree with Malfoy. We are so different to what anyone has seen before that we really should know these things.” She pursed her lips. “What was the third test though?”

Dani answered, her tone still a little wary. “The Unspeakables want to find a section of forest and ward you two in to see how you would interact in the wild.”

Hermione glanced at Malfoy then turned to Unspeakable Park. “Are you sure you’d be able to ward us in effectively?”

“Of course. I am already confident we could, and then we would be using the full moon this month to test our wards before we set up fully next month.” They flicked a hand between them. “You two are high profile enough even without the bites that we have been given a great number of resources. Though we still need to find a location for the third test.”

“My family owns a large amount of land. We certainly have a few places you can inspect for suitability.” Malfoy waved a lazy hand in the direction of the door. “You may ask my mother, she will help you find the list and then you can decide on one.”

Unspeakable Parks black eyes flickered with something before turning cool again. “Does this mean you agree?”

Malfoy nodded. “I do. Or, I will agree provided Granger does.”

They all looked at Hermione and she crooked a dry smile. “Well, I guess that’s both of us in.”


	6. Turn

On the morning of July tenth, Hermione woke groggy and sore. Her muscles burned and her bones ached. Even her teeth itched. When she groaned and tried to turn over, careful hands steadied her.

“Easy, you’re okay.” Harry’s voice soothed. “They said you could have a pain potion when you woke up, do you want it?”

Hermione nodded. “Yeah, thanks.” Her voice came out croaky, and she let Harry help her up to take the potion. It tasted like tree sap but the relief was instant. Relaxing back, she rubbed her eyes and focused on Harry. “Did everything go okay? I didn’t expect to be asleep.”

Harry smiled happily at her and she nearly sagged in relief. “Yeah, no one got hurt or anything. But I don’t know the details, I’ll go get the Healers.” He levered himself up with a quick pat to her shoulder and left them room.

Dani looked tired when she came in behind Harry, her green scarf was askew letting some mahogany hair escape its confines but she appeared to be in good spirits and another knot of tension eased inside of Hermione at her sincere genial smile. “Good morning Hermione. I’m glad to see you up and about.”

“Good morning Dani, did you want to sit?”

Dani sank into Harry’s chair with a grateful sigh and a bit less grace than usual. “Thank you. Now, Harry here tells me that you wish to know what happened?” At Hermione’s nod she continued, spelling a photo to hang between them. “To begin with, this is what you look like during your transformation.”

The werewolf in the photo was powerful with wild fur standing all over its body in agitation. Amber eyes glared out of a sharp face covered in tawny fur which darkened to a deep brown on the top of its body, through which she could see just a hint of the scars Greyback had left when she shredded her shirt. Hermione could _feel_ the raw, coiled strength of it just in one glance at the lines of its powerful body. It held itself so still Hermione thought it may have been a Muggle photo at first, then suddenly launched towards the camera in a stunning display of speed before hitting an invisible wall and circling back to where it had begun.

“Wow. That’s so strange to watch. I feel like it is me, but not.” She looked up. “Is that normal?”

Dani smiled. “Yes, actually. When shown photos of themselves at full moon lycanthropes often report the same feeling. Now, as for your behaviour, you are a bit different as we had already guessed. You show a higher level of problem solving than most lycanthropes do at the full moon. After an initial period of disorientation, you began to inspect the wards and test them. Lycanthropes have been known to do similar things in the past when trapped, as will many animals. But what set you apart was that you began to scratch runes into the floor of your cell with your claws. We think you were trying to nullify the wards.”

Hermione sucked in a horrified breath. “Werewolves aren’t supposed to have that level of cognition.”

“Yes, Unspeakable Park was rather excited by that.” Dani answered dryly. “We don’t believe you have your full faculties though, as you eventually gave up and began pacing the cell. After several hours of relative inactivity it was decided to withdraw the wall between you and Mr Malfoy. At first you merely inspected each other, with no signs of aggression at all. Then to our great surprise, you fell asleep together.”

Hermione blinked in amazement. “We what?”

Dani produced another photo with an amused smile. In it, Hermione-as-wolf was curled up with an enormous white and grey werewolf with sleek fur wound around her, its head resting on her flank. They seemed rather content.

“That’s Malfoy?” She decided it was _really_ unfair that his hair was better than hers even as a wolf.

“Yes, that is Mr Malfoy. He exhibited extremely similar behaviour to you.”

“Huh. So we didn’t do anything but sleep?” Hermione had expected something far more dramatic, both she and Malfoy had been snappish enough the last two days that they’d been asked to steer clear of everyone. Even Harry had been asked to keep his visits to a minimum.

“Nothing. You slept from roughly three am until dawn. Once you transformed back we dressed you both and brought you back to your rooms.” Dani checked her watch. “It is now ten past seven, before you ask.”

“So we weren’t aggressive?” Hermione was baffled.

“Not as such. You did watch anyone who got close to the wards in a way that makes us believe you would still potentially be dangerous to humans, but you lashed out far less than we had expected. Lycanthropes are known for turning their aggression on themselves if trapped, but neither of you seemed inclined to. Much as I hate to admit it, I believe Unspeakable Park was correct in requesting you be monitored without Wolfsbane first.”

Hermione frowned at her hands. “Wolfsbane keeps werewolves more controlled, how did our behaviour compare to that?”

Dani shifted her notes a little. “Our conclusion was that you seem to be more lucid than the average werewolf, but still not in control like a lycanthrope on wolfsbane. Especially now that it appears neither of you remember anything.”

“You’ve talked to Malfoy?” Hermione looked up at her. “How is he?”

“About the same as you, he told me he feels quite sore but relaxed.”

Hermione hummed. “I guess I feel the same, not really sore though. That pain potion was enough to deal with the ache.” She looked at Dani and Harry. “So we really are a bit different. Was there anything else?”

“If you check your shoulder, you will see that your bite has finally fully healed. We observed no trace of it after you had transformed, and once you reverted we noticed it had healed into a scar. Do give yourself a while to fully recover though, as there was extensive muscle damage and you wouldn’t want to strain newly healed muscles.”

Hermione reached up to her shoulder and felt no bandages there for the first time since she woke up after being attacked. She flexed her shoulder experimentally and grinned when she felt no pain or restriction of her movements. “Oh wow! That feels amazing.” She grinned sheepishly at the indulgent smile Dani gave her. “Is there anything else we need to discuss now?”

Dani quickly checked her notes and then shook her head. “We have not fully analysed our diagnostics yet and the Unspeakables wish to have a meeting after we’ve had time to do that.” She yawned. “Pardon me, and sleep.”

Hermione flushed. “Oh my, I’m so sorry Dani! We can talk more later, you go get some sleep.”

Dani smiled at her. “Of course Miss Granger.” She teased. “May I file my reports first though?”

Hermione’s flush deepened and Harry coughed to hide his laughter. Dani stood and patted Hermione’s hand. “I’m glad that everything went so smoothly. We will meet tomorrow to discuss, hmm?”

Hermione nodded and mumbled an embarrassed good bye as the stately Healer left.

Harry sat on the end of her bed. “You doing okay?”

Hermione yawned and nodded. “Actually, yeah. I was worried, but now it’s over I feel fine. I wondered how many new scars I’d get, or if I’d somehow hurt someone.” She bit her lips. “I’m a bit concerned about the runes thing though.”

Harry waved her concerns away. “Dani would have said something if she thought you should be worried.” He slung an arm around her shoulders. “I’m glad you’re alright too. Is there anything you need?”

Hermione fidgeted with the blanket. “I… I want to check on Malfoy if that’s okay?”

Harry’s eyebrows disappeared behind his fringe. “You two _are_ close now.”

Hermione tsked and rolled her eyes at him. “We’re apparently the only two in recorded history to react to a werewolf bite like this Harry. Of course I want to talk to him about it. That and he did save me.”

Harry held up his hands in mock surrender. “Alright, alright! I get it. You get dressed, I’ll duck out and ask if you’re allowed to see each other.” He laughed the whole way out of the room, narrowly avoiding Hermione’s thrown pillow.

When he knocked on the door, Hermione had had the worlds quickest shower and was pulling a shirt over her head, cursing to herself when it got stuck in her haste.

“Just a minute!” She called. She didn’t care if Harry saw her topless, a year on the run meant that they’d seen more than that no matter how hard they tried to avoid it, but she didn’t want to risk it being someone else. So she dragged the purple top the rest of the way on and opened the door, poking her head out to look around when she saw no one there.

Harry was leaning on the wall off to the side with his hands in his pockets. “I caught Dani at the desk, she says it’s okay as long as I go with you.”

Hermione stepped out and closed the door behind her. “They trust you with that quite a lot. I don’t think I’ve asked why yet.”

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. “You’ve had other things on your mind. Dani said it’s because I’m powerful enough to cast a shield to protect us all. She tested me before you woke up from the attack, just in case it was needed.”

Hermione smiled warmly at him. “O great and powerful Saviour, reduced to babysitting his best friend and former enemy when they want to chat.” She cheeked.

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted, knocking on Malfoy’s door then opening it when they heard him call out a welcome. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.”

Hermione giggled until she stepped over the threshold, where her giggles abruptly died on her lips.

Malfoy was standing in the middle of the room wearing a black Muggle T-shirt and casual black pants, his hair pushed back from his face in messy waves.

But it wasn’t the uncharacteristic Muggle attire that made Hermione pause with one foot still hanging in the air, what stopped Hermione completely dead in her tracks was the way he _smelled_.

Prior to the full moon Malfoy had smelt a little wild but crisp. Pleasant but not overwhelming. Now he smelled like earth and water and something masculine she couldn’t place in a way that hit her nose and bypassed her brain to hit her somewhere deep in her stomach. The scent pouring off of him made her want to climb him like a goddamn tree.

Malfoy crossed the room in two long steps, stopping just short of Hermione and closing his eyes. “You… smell different.” His voice was low and resonant as he swayed a little on the balls of his feet as though barely restraining himself from taking a final step towards her.

Hermione felt the flush creep up her neck and resisted the impulse to bury her nose in his shirt and inhale as deeply as she could. “You too.” She replied faintly. “It’s… stronger now. Not in a bad way.” She rushed to correct herself.

Harry peered over her shoulder from the hallway. “You two okay? Should I get someone?”

Malfoy’s head shot up and he fixed his silver eyes on Harry for just long enough to command him. “Potter. Go.”

Harry reached out a tentative hand to take Hermione with him, but she shied away. “Go Harry. Something has changed.”

“Don’t go into the room, okay. Stay where you are.” Harry ran off to find their Healers.

Hermione took shallow breaths through her mouth and saw that Malfoy was doing the same. This was worse than the first day she’d woken up after the bite, her mind was an absolute void now that Harry wasn’t here as a distraction. All she could think of was how tall and well-built Malfoy was and how badly she wanted to rub herself all over him. From the way Malfoy’s eyes were gleaming like starlight down at her, she could guess he was feeling the same.

It didn’t take Dani and Holston long to arrive with Harry, but Hermione and Malfoy had already begun inching closer to each other by the time they arrived. Neither of them fought as the Healers coaxed them to move away from each other, but Hermione did insist on staying in the room.

“So tell me, what has changed with you two? None of our diagnostics indicated anything different this morning.” Dani was sitting in a chair at the midpoint of the room with Malfoy and Hermione stationed at opposing walls, Harry and Holston were next to her keeping an eye on them for any problems.

Malfoy tried to look away from Hermione, but couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away. “She smells different. Almost… Enthralling.” His cheeks flushed with embarrassment but he didn’t show it otherwise.

“The same.” Hermione breathed, listing towards Malfoy with her eyes lidded and hazy. “It’s enough that it’s clouding my judgement.”

Dani tapped a parchment with her wand and checked it closely. “The thread of magic seems unchanged for now. Are there any other changes or compulsions?”

“I really want to touch him.” Hermione admitted, too distracted to feel embarrassed. “Before when I touched him it was curiosity about what would happen, but now I just want to… get as close as possible to him.” She dropped her head as far down as she could, looking up at Malfoy through her lashes when she couldn’t break off eye contact.

Malfoy nodded slowly. “I also want to touch her, which I can safely say is not something I’ve felt compelled to do before.” The corner of his lips lifted in a smile, softening the statement. “I also want to throw you all out of the room, except her.”

“Amazing! Is it sexual in nature?” Healer Holston had leaned forward eagerly and was rapidly swivelling his head to try and look at them both. Harry slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned.

The flush on Hermione’s cheeks darkened and she dearly wished she could look away from Malfoy for even a second to conceal her expression, because Holston’s frank question was enough to embarrass even the most stalwart of souls.

“Honestly? I’m not sure.” Malfoy tapped his fingers on his thigh in a nervous gesture. “This is very different than anything I have experienced before.”

Dani raised her brows at Hermione. “You don’t have to answer right now if you don’t want to, Hermione. Perhaps later.”

Her cheeks flaming, Hermione was finally able to look down at the floor in sheer mortification. “Um, there is a bit of… interest.” She heard Harry stifle a laugh and shot him a murderous look as best she could without lifting her head.

While Dani merely nodded and made a note, Hermione was afraid to see Malfoy’s reaction to that confession. Hermione had definitely realised that the new, non-sneering, Draco Malfoy was far more easy on the eyes over the last month, but this sudden and extreme attraction to him was a bit disconcerting. She hoped that he wouldn’t torment her over it.

“I may have downplayed things.” Malfoy said carefully, causing Hermione to look sharply at him, he was still staring directly at her his silky hair falling over his eyes like a veil. “There is _interest_ from me too. I didn’t want to make things uncomfortable.”

Holston shook a ragged nailed finger at him. “We need to know these things Mr Malfoy! Especially when it’s something that seems out of character.”

Malfoy sneered at him haughtily, his face turned to him but his eyes still on Hermione. “Thank you Healer Holston. I’ll remember that for next time.” He flicked his elegant fingers in clear dismissal.

Hermione covered her giggle at the wholly unintimidated Healer with a cough and Harry’s shoulders shook with supressed laughter.

Even Dani had a small smile playing around her lips. “I’m sure they understand that Phillip. Is there anything else you want to tell us?” When both of them shook their heads, Dani rose to her feet and crossed to Hermione. “In that case, I think it may be best for Hermione to go back to her room.”

The second Dani’s hand laid on Hermione’s shoulder to urge her from the room though, Malfoy growled at her for the first time. Dani calmly turned to him, assessing whether he might be a threat, before nudging Hermione towards the door and removing her hand.

“I think it would be best if you two only interact with myself or Healer Holston present for a little while.”

As she walked out of the room, Hermione maintained steady eye contact with Malfoy. Something in his gaze told her that he was just as annoyed by that request as she was.


	7. Day trip

The renewed side effects of their curse only lasted another two days before Hermione and Malfoy were able to be in the same room together again without their enhanced sense of smell causing problems, much the their mutual relief and embarrassment. It took another day for them to get back to the polite acquaintance they’d cultivated over the last month of running tests together.

On the fifth day Dani and Unspeakable Park met with them to discuss the next stage in getting them out of the hospital.

“We want to take you to Diagon Alley.” Unspeakable Park had shed their long blue robe and wore a crisp black shirt tucked into pressed red trousers and heavy spiked boots for the occasion. “We need to see how you will react to crowds.”

Hermione shook her head, her mouth set in a hard line. “That’s incredibly dangerous. What happens if we attack someone?” Malfoy nodded along with her, equally unimpressed with the suggestion.

“Hermione, we will have Aurors with you, in plain robes, so that there will be no danger.” Dani showed her a list that included no less that fifteen names. “We are quite prepared, and this needs to be assessed so we can get you back to your lives.”

Malfoy scoffed. “Get Granger back to her life, anyway.”

Dani smiled at him kindly. “Get both of you back, Mr Malfoy. I promise we are putting in equal effort for both of you.”

Before Malfoy could fire off another defensive retort, Unspeakable Park interrupted him. “I am aware that you will both have concerns, but you will have to trust in our preparation. You need to know your limits, and at the first sign of trouble we have many failsafe’s in place to prevent anything from going awry.” Their black eyes stared lazily at Hermione. “As the Muggles say, this ain’t our first rodeo.”

“But it is! No one has been able to unearth even a hint of werewolves with our symptoms! I’ve read my files, Unspeakable Park! I know how different we are. We didn’t just grow, our bones are denser and our musculature is stronger than it’s bulk should be. All our internal organs are working at peak capacity, even my left kidney which was irreparably damaged by a curse when I was sixteen!” Hermione threw a frustrated hand up to gesture wildly between her and Malfoy. “And that’s just some of the physical abnormalities. We also have this pseudo-bond to contend with. Who knows how we’ll react in a crowd where people are brushing up against us constantly? Or if someone accosts us, we are both easily recognisable!”

Malfoy bit the inside of his cheek and nodded sharply. “I’m with Granger. Enough people hate me without attacking someone in the middle of Diagon because they happened to bump into her.”

“We do understand your concerns, but this needs to be done. Either it happens or you stay here.” Unspeakable Park turned to Dani. “Let me know when they agree, I’m going to get a coffee.”

Once the Unspeakable had left, Hermione turned to Dani with an affronted expression. “Well that was rude.”

Dani pursed her lips and looked very much like she agreed with Hermione. “Unspeakable Park is, well, most Unspeakables are like that to be honest. But we have been very careful in our planning for this. You are both headed back to Hogwarts in a month and a half, you need to be able to know your limits.” She tilted her head seriously. “You can trust me, I will be there every step of the way.”

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. “I’d forgotten about Hogwarts.” She turned to look at Malfoy and licked her lips. “I think they may be right. We need to know.”

Malfoy frowned thoughtfully. “What about somewhere less… public?”

Shaking her head, Dani folded her hands on her lap and met his stare with one of her own. “Even after everything that has happened, Diagon Alley has some of the strongest public protections in Magical Britain. It is also self-contained, meaning that we can see how you react to crowds without risking you running off.”

Malfoy slumped back with a grimace. “We aren’t getting out of this then?”

Hermione sighed. “I guess not. Okay, I’ll do it. On one condition. If something happens, I take the blame. I owe Malfoy that much at least.”

Malfoy bolted upright and twisted around to gape at her. “Granger, there’s no need for that!”

“No, there is. You said it yourself, the general public is making no effort to understand your circumstance during the war. Even with the news being out there of my affliction though, I can still bank on a little public good will if something goes wrong.” She arched her brows at Dani challengingly. “Right?”

Dani gave her an amused look. “Of course Hermione. But that will be unnecessary, we already have contingencies in place.”

Eyeing her warily, Hermione dipped her chin in a quick nod, ignoring the way Malfoy was still gaping at her like he’d never seen her before. “Okay then. When are we doing this?”

“Unspeakable Park, wishes to do it today, if that would be okay with you two.”

Hermione stood up. “I will do it, but I am trusting you Dani, please make sure everyone is okay if we cause problems.”

Malfoy stood with her, looming over the seated Healer. “I guess I am in as well. It’s not like I can avoid going back to school.”

With a smile, Dani gestured for them to leave the testing room. “Thank you, I will keep you both safe, I promise. Meet me back here in an hour, please?”

Once they were out in the corridor Malfoy stepped in front of her before she could walk past his room. “Join me for a moment? If you wouldn’t mind.” He asked politely, opening his door and holding it for her to walk through. Hermione accepted his invitation and walked into his room, thinking to herself that he’d obviously had manners at school and wondering why he’d never used them before. Once they were in the privacy of his room, Malfoy took a deep breath and turned to face her, tension in every line of his body. “Thank you for in there. You didn’t have to volunteer to take the blame if I lost control.”

Hermione smiled up at him. “I don’t have to, but I will. You’ve saved my life twice Malfoy, and even if you hadn’t, I’d still help you.”

“I have no idea why you’re so forgiving of everything I’ve done. I might have done some soul searching after my entire life went to shit, but I still treated you so badly that you’d be excused for spitting on my grave.” The tension in Malfoy’s body was vibrating through his voice, making it taught and stretched.

“Do you still believe that I’m a Mudblood?” Hermione asked simply.

Malfoy flinched and looked at his shoes, his tall frame weighed down with guilt. “No. I can say I absolutely don’t think that. I just know you’re a Muggleborn now. Doesn’t mean anything to me anymore.”

Hermione ducked her head a little to make him look at her again. “Then I forgive you. I could choose to hold everything against you, but that wouldn’t do me any good. It doesn’t take a genius to see that you were indoctrinated into that mind set. As soon as you were old enough to question everything, you did. We’re in this together, Malfoy, and I’m only here because you ran to rescue me without any thought for your own safety.” She smiled at him gently. “Besides, your apology after the trial was very genuine.”

Malfoy’s silver eyes were a little glassy as he tried to smile at her. “You know, I think you can call me Draco. If you want to.”

Hermione’s golden eyes crinkled with a sweet smile. “Thank you Draco, you can call me Hermione.”

-

The smug look on Unspeakable Park’s face when they reconvened in the testing room made Hermione want to roll her eyes right out of her head. Unspeakables always seemed to be convinced they knew everything, and Hermione was fairly sure that Unspeakable Park would have been just as mysteriously smug if they’d ultimately declined and pulled out a few back up plans. But she was committed now, so Hermione pulled the hood of her jumper over her head to give herself some cover and followed Dani and Unspeakable Park to the Floo a few corridors over.

Malfoy was stoic and walked alongside her with his cloaks hood drawn up as well, neither of them wanted to be spotted.

When they reached the Floo, Unspeakable Park held out a hand to each of them, a thin golden bracelet in each one. “These are delayed Portkeys, once you put them on, one word from me and you’ll be taken back to the warded cells you spent the full moon in. Any questions?”

Hermione took hers with a sense of relief and slipped it on, where it adjusted to fit her wrist automatically. “This is a great idea. Thank you Unspeakable Park.”

The Unspeakable cocked their head in thought. “I did say we had thought this through. Anyway, you may call me Doori today if you wish, Unspeakable Park is cumbersome.” Before either of them could answer, they threw a handful of glittering powder from the canister on the mantle into the fire and stepped in, calling out to go to Diagon Alley.

“Salazar’s nuts they’re weird. I have no idea whether that was meant to be friendly or rude.” Draco groused as he slid his own bracelet on, tipping Hermione a small bow. “Ladies first.”

Grabbing a handful of Floo powder for herself, Hermione returned his bow with a mock curtsy before stepping into the emerald flames and being caught by Doori’s wiry arms as she stumbled out of the fireplace on the other end.

“Sorry, haven’t tried to travel by Floo since I got taller. Thank you for catching me.” She stood and moved away from the fireplace, nervously glancing around the traveling room of The Leaky Cauldron.

Once Dani had followed Draco out, the four of them met their Auror contingent outside at the entrance to Diagon Alley. To Hermione’s great surprise, dressed in slouchy jeans and a threadbare t-shirt, there stood Harry with a happy grin.

“Good to see you out of the hospital ‘Mione. Ready to get some shopping done?” Harry quipped while the fully equipped Aurors dressed in plain robes around him cast resigned looks to each other, obviously thinking their presence was overkill. 

Draco shifted a little closer to her and tugged his hood to further conceal his face. “Shopping? Just how long do we plan to be here?” He sneered. Hermione guessed it was purely defensive from the way his shoulders were hunched, as though he was trying to fold himself down to his previous height.

Doori stepped up, swinging a half-cape that matched the blood red of their trousers around their shoulders. “The Aurors will be on duty around you for one hour, after that two will remain while the rest go back to the Ministry. You may choose to stay an extra hour after that” They pointed to Harry, Dani, and themselves. “Myself, Mr Potter, and Healer Bashar will be with you the whole time. If you wish to split up, let me know and I will organise it.”

Hermione counted in her head to steady her rattled nerves and turned to the bricks that would allow them to access Diagon Alley. “Right. Let’s do this then, I’m going to Flourish & Blotts.”

Draco wordlessly chose to join her, staying a step behind her as the group stepped in the maelstrom of people that was the wizarding shopping district. Hermione tried not to linger at the boarded up shopfronts and focus instead on the rebuilding efforts going on around them. Ollivander waved cheerfully to Harry as they walked past, standing out the front of his shop as two wizards helped him levitate his new sign into place above the pristine window. Cobblestones had been repaired and replaced, shops had windows full of colourful displays again. It was healing for Hermione to see the renewal was so much further along than it had been when she last visited in early May, like the street reflected how her heart could heal from the war. There were scars and empty shops, but the life was returning.

Avoiding bumping into people may have been easier than in the past, but it was still an impossibility. So Hermione and Draco braced themselves as the Auror contingent scattered into the crowds and hoped like mad that they wouldn’t embarrass themselves by growling at someone, or worse, attack an innocent bystander.

By the time they reached the sanctuary of the bookshop both of them were tense with nerves and no small amount of worry. Draco in particular was nervous, his eyes darting everywhere while he loomed over Hermione as she began to browse through the shelves. Which made Harry comment that he looked like a big scary bodyguard. Draco glowered at him until Hermione lost her fight against the giggles that bubbled up in her at the mental image. It was nice to have someone along who enjoyed books as much as she did, they compared titles as they browsed and Hermione waved off his offer to carry her books until he took them from her arms with a reminder that he had been raised a gentleman.

After an hour she had a stack of books on bonding phenomena teetering in Draco’s arms and Harry had disappeared into the Quidditch section with a promise to stay nearby. The familiarity of it simultaneously eased her anxiety and made her heart ache. It used to be Ron who’d carry her books, though it was always grudgingly and with many complaints. Draco was twitchy, but had actively helped her look for books on bonding and had offered his own opinions on tangential subjects they could look into.

By that point, neither of them had done more than cast a quick glance to assess potential threat if someone brushed up against them, which lightened Hermione’s heart immensely. Watching Malfoy do no more than turn his head from reaching for a book overhead when an elderly wizard in violently yellow robes had put his hand on her should to squeeze past made her beam at him in relief. They would get through this and get back to their lives.

“The Aurors are heading to the Ministry, Auror Greenling and Auror Sampson will remain for a further hour if you wish.” Unspeakable Park seemed to melt out of the shadows right next to them, surprising a yelp out of Hermione.

“Merlin, you scared me!” Hermione pressed a hand to her collarbones and pulled her hood back over her head from where it had fallen when she jumped.

“I gathered.” Doori looked over her with their dark brows raised in surprise, the most obvious expression Hermione had ever seen on the imperturbable Unspeakable. “I’m astonished you couldn’t hear or smell me coming.”

Dani rounded the corner from where she’d been browsing in the next aisle with one of her benevolent smiles tugging at the corner of her mouth. “I think they were absorbed in browsing for books, Doori.” She eyed the pile that Draco was lifting back into his arms. “You certainly have enough.”

Hermione blushed. “I didn’t have that many books on bonding magic, and given everything I wanted to learn more.”

Draco balanced the books and counted them quickly. “Well, this should be enough for now. You’ve just about read through my families werewolf section, so I’ll have Mother send some of our books on magical bonds next.”

Hermione wanted to keep browsing, but knew that Draco was beginning to wear thin, so she picked up a book on rare human-beast bonds and started walking towards the front of the store to pay. “Thanks Draco, it sounds like your collection is extensive. Hopefully we can find something in there.”

Once at the counter, Draco deposited his load on the counter and plucked the final book from Hermione’s hands to hand to the greasy looking wizard behind the counter, pushing back his hood to reveal his face with the other hand. “Allow me. If you could put these on the Malfoy account?” He said to the wizard.

The wizard curled his thin lips in an ugly sneer and used his wand to sweep the entire pile of books behind him to the reshelving trolley. “We don’t need your kind in here.” He turned his nose up in the air at an absurd angle and glared down the hooked length of it at the far taller Draco.

Hermione yanked her hood off of her head, revealing her distinctive curls. “And what kind would that be?” She snarled, her voice low and threatening.

The shopkeepers eyes went wide and his demeanour rapidly turned appeasing and wary. “I meant no offence to you, Miss Granger! I merely meant Death Eaters!”

Harry stepped out from where Draco’s broad frame had hidden him from view and leant on the counter with an air of nonchalance belied by his green eyes, which were narrowed behind his smudged glasses. “Oh I see, you must know so much more than the Wizengamot then. Or Hermione and me, who testified for him because he saved our lives. Hmm?”

“M-M-Mr Potter! No, I would never claim such a thing!” The shopkeeper cringed away from them, his skin pale and sweaty now that he realised who he’d really offended by refusing to serve Draco.

Draco calmly put his large hand on Harry’s shoulder and urged him back a little. “Perhaps you could charge them to the account now?” His silver eyes were bored and hooded as he looked down at the man with aristocratic indifference.

The shopkeeper nearly fell over himself in his haste to comply, insisting that all twenty two books were on the house for the misunderstanding as he wrapped and shrank them in neat parcels. Once out on the street, Hermione’s temper exploded.

“How dare he! You were only sentenced to probation, and everyone knows that you did everything under duress!” She stomped towards the Leaky Cauldron, lecturing no one in particular in her ire. “Not to mention that thanks to Rita bloody Skeeter absolutely everyone knows you saved my bloody life!” She heard Draco’s low chuckle behind her and whirled on him, amber eyes blazing with indignation. “And just what is so funny?”

“Never thought I’d see you upset on my behalf, is all. But it seems to be the norm these days.” Draco still hadn’t put his hood back up, and his hair was drawing venomous looks from passers-by. They all hurried along with confused looks when they saw who he was with though.

That took the wind out of Hermione’s sails and she gaped at Draco. She hadn’t realised that she had been doing that at all, let alone enough to be noteworthy.

Harry reached up a little to clap Draco on his shoulder. “Welcome to being Hermione’s friend mate. If she’s not angry _at_ you, she’s angry _for_ you.”


	8. line of light

Dani was thrilled with the excursion to Diagon, telling them both that they’d held their tempers so well that she had no qualms about them being out in public in the future.

“Held our tempers? But I nearly lost it and Draco never got upset?” Hermione furrowed her brows at Dani as she sat in her conjured armchair in the testing room, all calm poise and maternal smiles.

“You may have noticed that we left you two to your own devices? I was nearby and kept a diagnostic on you both at all times. You may have lost your temper, but you didn’t lash out. It was in fact, a very ordinary event that any normal witch would have probably reacted the same way to.” Dani gave them a conspiratorial grin, which made her look younger. “I was even tempted to step in and tell the rude little man what I thought of him.”

“He was so awful. I almost want to go back and demand to speak to the owner about him! How can we all move on if people insist on behaving like that?” She crossed her arms and glowered at the soothing painting of wheat fields hanging on the wall before snapping back to Dani. “But that doesn’t explain Draco, he was never more than worried he’d hurt someone?”

“Granger, I _was_ angry. I just didn’t show it.” Draco smirked at her smugly. “Occlumens, remember?”

Hermione wrinkled her nose at him and tried to remember if she’d felt him being angry. “I must have been too annoyed to feel your reaction. Sorry.”

Draco’s smirk widened to a Cheshire grin and he leant over the arm of his chair towards her, his hair sweeping around his sharp jaw in a way that caught Hermione’s eye instantly. “Are you telling me that to keep you out of my head, all I have to do is piss you off enough?”

Hermione bristled and glared at him, leaning into his space to meet his challenge. “Don’t you dare. Besides, I’d figure out how to get around it just to annoy _you_.”

“It is nice to see you two getting along so well.” They both sat back guiltily at the amusement in Dani’s voice, avoiding looking at the Healer like chastised children. “Now, there are two more tests that we would like to run before we discharge you, and Headmistress McGonagall has requested to meet with you both the day after tomorrow. Other than that, though, I believe that you have both done exceptionally well and may go home in a few days. I would ask that you return once a week for a check-up until you head back to school though.”

“What are the tests?” Hermione asked, settling back into the familiar territory.

“The first is repeating the touch test. Last time we were taken unaware when the thread jumped location, but Healer Holston has been able to create a new suite of spells we can use to monitor it. So we will be able to track not only its location but also its density and thickness.” A look of pride crossed her face. “He has even managed to make it visible to the human eye, albeit only while his concentration lasts.”

“But how? He hasn’t been working with us on it?” Hermione turned to Draco with a frown. “Has he?”

“No, he hasn’t talked to me about it either.” Draco frowned back at her.

“He has been working with the Unspeakables to alter spells used to detect other bonds to your unique situation. They have a chamber where experimental spells of that sort can be trialled without risking the subjects.” Dani handed them each a small roll of parchment. “This is a form to give us permission to perform the two tests. Oh!” She clicked her tongue and shook her head. “I forgot to describe the second test, I’m terribly sorry. There may be situations where you find yourselves using spells, or more importantly, having them used on you, once you go back to school. So Unspeakable Park and I discussed it and think it may be wise if you see what happens when both of you duel.” Her huge eyes turn sad and she gazes at them with a tender sorrow. “Normally we would try for a few simple hexes, but the fact of the matter is that you two are not only high profile, but likely to be targets of people from both sides of the war. You need to be prepared just in case something happens.”

“Is that a good idea though? Draco and I both saw rather a lot of combat. I don’t know about him, but I react… unpredictably at times.” Hermione grimaced at the memory of nearly hexing Ginny when she’d jokingly sent a stream of bubbles at her while cleaning Grimmauld Place’s basement.

Dani’s face flooded with sympathy. “We had guessed as much. You two are remarkable in your restraint, but you have both been through so much so young. Which makes it all the more important to know how you will react to a situation involving some sort of danger. We have Auror Greenling coming tomorrow at three pm to conduct this test. He is one of the best formal duellers we could ask for. Which means he will be able to respond appropriately to any reaction you two have. I promise, I would never ask this of you if it wasn’t necessary.”

“Hermione, she’s right you know. I had a few times where simple things put me right back when… things were terrible for me. Now that I have whatever this is going on, I’d like to know that I won’t tear someone apart if they jinx you as a prank.” Draco’s silver eyes were solemn, and Hermione had to admit they were both right.

“Okay, I’ll do it. I know you’re right I just…” Hermione trailed off, picking at her cuticles and avoiding their eyes.

Dani leant forward and placed her hand over Hermione’s. “I understand Hermione, I truly do. The things you’ve been through are enough to traumatise anyone. If at any point you’re uncomfortable, simply let us know and we will halt the test until you feel better able to go through with it.”

Hermione nodded mutely and picked up the permission scroll from her lap, accepting a self-inking quill from Dani to sign it and passing it over to her once she was done. “When do you want to do the touch test?” She asked as Dani passed the quill to Draco then accepted his scroll.

“We can do it whenever you two feel ready. It doesn’t have to be today.” Dani tucked the permissions into a pocket of her green robes and folded her hands on her lap, patiently waiting for them to come to an agreement with each other.

Draco turned to her with one eyebrow already raised in query. “Now?”

Hermione tilted him a tiny smile. “Sure, I don’t have anything else to do except read my new books.”

Dani drew her wand and tapped the little golden pocket watch she drew from another pocket in her robes. “Wonderful. Healer Holston should be here momentarily.”

They chatted about how the morning had gone while they waited, discussing how far they’d come since Hermione had woken up from the bite. None of them could say for sure if the effects were fading like the extreme response they had after the first full moon, of if they’d just gotten better at controlling themselves. Hermione and Draco heartily agreed that they hoped it was the former.

Healer Holston arrived in an excited tangle of robes fifteen minutes later, nearly falling through the door in his haste. “Sorry, was finishing a check up on Miss-“ He cut himself off, remembering not to divulge sensitive information in front of other patients and drew his Sycamore wand from his pocket with a flourish. “Well, I’m here now! Are we all ready?”

Hermione and Draco shared an eye roll as they stood so Dani could vanish their chairs. While they both appreciated Holston’s cleverness, neither of them liked him, instinctually feeling that he’d push experiments too far if left with no oversight. They waited patiently as he chanted in Latin over them, though. When he finished with a tap to each of their sternums Hermione looked down and tried to spot the thread of their connection. It took a moment to spot as it was finer than a single strand of spiders silk stretched from her shoulder to Draco’s calf. It was so insubstantial she could only see it when the light caught it and it glinted golden.

“It’s pretty.” She murmured as she stretched one finger out in an attempt to touch the fleeting thing. Her digit went right through it as it had no more substance than the light it was made of.

“Exactly!” Exclaimed Holston. “Now, we need to see how it reacts in various situations. Accidental bonds can be rather dangerous if poorly handled, and while this is different to most bonds, the fact is that we do not know how it came to be or whether it is directly connected to your magic.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at the Healer and drew himself to his full height. “So, it is a bond then.” He said sharply, his nostrils flaring in irritation.

Dani put a calming hand on Draco’s wrist. “Of sorts, but there is nothing truly binding in it, or at least that is what we have ascertained from our tests so far. The next couple of days will tell us more, now that we can measure it more accurately.”

Draco released a relieved breath at the exact moment Hermione did, and they exchanged small grins. “Well good. No offence Granger.”

“None taken, _Draco_.” She emphasized his name cheekily before turning her attention back to Holston, who was rapidly taking notes in his file. “What would you like us to do?”

Holston dropped his mangled quill onto his folder and left the whole thing floating mid-air. “Right, yes. Let’s start with something simple. You two can avoid getting stuck when you look at each other? I want to measure the thread if you do get stuck.”

With matching grimaces, Hermione and Draco turned to look each other in the eye. Neither of them relished the feeling of losing control, so they’d been thrilled when they learnt to avoid the odd pull eye contact brought on and had managed to go without getting lost since they’d figured it out. Once they stopped fighting it, however, it didn’t take much time to slip into the trance induced by each other’s gaze, only coming out when Dani spoke after a few minutes.

“Okay, that should be enough. Thank you. Phillip, did you want to move right on to the next test or discuss your results first?” Dani read Holston’s notes over his shoulder and quirked a dark brow at her co-healer in query.

Holston nibbled at his sorry looking quill in thought for a second. “Quick chat I think. These two are bright so they can help with our observations. So, the thread showed no reaction at first. However, I think we spotted the exact moment you two got ‘lost’, as you put it. Once that happened, the thread began to drift rather like smoke. It didn’t thicken or change in density, which was one of our concerns, rather waving around in the air between you two until Healer Bashar spoke. Then it reverted to its former position.” Holston wrote an additional note on his floating folder and turned his feverishly excited gaze back to Hermione and Draco. “Truly fascinating! Before today we had no idea it changed at all without physical contact.”

Hermione squinted at the thread, turning her head to catch a glimpse of it to measure its thickness for herself. “Do you think it’s grown since the attack?”

Dani sighed and shook her head. “We don’t think so, but we have no way to be absolutely sure. Prior to Philip creating this spell we had no real way to take anything but the most basic measurements.”

Nodding enthusiastically, Holston stepped closer to Hermione. “Thank you Healer Bashar, I didn’t do it alone though! Now, for the next test we’ll try-“ Without finishing his sentence, Holston clapped a hand on Hermione’s good shoulder.

The reaction was fascinating. Having been taken unaware, Draco growled. The thread however caught all of their attention, flaring briefly into full visibility until Holston removed his hand. Then Dani leaned forwards and gripped Draco’s wrist. Hermione didn’t outwardly react, as she never did for Dani, but the thread showed the exact same reaction. The all watched it stretch glittering from Hermione’s shoulder to Draco’s calf for a moment, then Holston began scribbling notes with restless intensity as Dani dropped Draco’s hand and stepped back.

“Marvellous! Your reaction or lack thereof seems to have no bearing on the reaction of the thread itself!” He dropped his quill again and motioned for them to move closer to each other with quick, jerky waves of his hands. “Now! Let’s see what happens when you touch.”

Draco held out his hand first, waiting patiently with a neutral expression as Hermione more tentatively placed her palm against his. The electric surge of feeling took her by surprise even though she had thought she’d adequately braced herself for it. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wanted to look down and see the thread, but every other part of herself was glued to Draco’s silver eyes as they bore into her own. She felt like her blood had turned to warm lightning, and she thought Draco must feel the same as they were both shivering and panting slightly. Slowly, Hermione realised that she was beginning to come back to herself, her thoughts clearing, and while the feeling was no less intense, she was finding herself less overwhelmed by it as time went on.

Before she could fully come back to herself though, Dani and Holston had gently separated them and Holston was prattling on.

“What a superb reaction! The thread doesn’t _jump_ like we thought, but weaves itself around your bodies to the point of contact!” The excitable Healer was scribbling frantically while looking between them. “Can we try more extensive contact? Try hugging!”

Dani began to interject, but Draco stepped towards Hermione, his eyes already on hers in challenge and his arms spread slightly. Hermione didn’t even think, just stepped forwards into his arms and locked her own around his ribs. The simple touch of their palms paled in comparison to the fire that rocked through them as Draco’s arms snapped around her in return. Hermione and Draco both panted for breath immediately, their bodies in contact from thigh to the top of Hermione’s head where she buried it into Draco’s shoulder. Awash in the sensation, Hermione’s busy mind could only focus on how incredibly good the contact felt, like the safest place in the world mixed with the greatest bliss her body was capable of. The sheer, shuddering intensity of it kept them locked into place, oblivious to the world around them until Dani and Holston separated them again.

Dani’s face was stern as she stood before all three of them. “I appreciate the zeal in wanting to learn your limits, but that was reckless. Healer Holston, next time remember to observe your subjects carefully before leaping into the next test, they needed time to readjust. As for you two, I know full well neither of you is the type to leap into following our orders without question, so I don’t know what you were thinking.”

Hermione shrank under Dani’s scrutiny, she respected the Healer and even liked her. Disappointing her felt like disappointing her teachers at Hogwarts. “Sorry, I guess we weren’t thinking straight.” She snuck a glance at Draco and saw his face was flushed all the way to the tips of his ears and he was struggling to slide his indifferent mask back into place.

“Sorry Healer Bashar, it was an… oversight on my part.” His eyes met Hermione’s for an instant before flinching away. “We will try to be more careful in the future.”

Healer Holston was uncowed, and Hermione wondered if anything ever could deter him. “Sorry Dani, but wasn’t that a sight to behold! The way the thread wound around them from head to toe! The way it moved the entire time! And the _brightness!_ ”

Hermione’s eyes snapped to the thread between her and Draco, and she breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was unchanged. “Just how long were we like that?” She asked.

Dani answered, peering at the thread herself as she did. “Four minutes with your hands touching, and two minutes the second time. Luckily it hasn’t had any noticeable effects on the thread.” Hermione was grateful that the Healers made an effort to not call it a bond again, nice as her acquaintance with this new humble Draco was, she didn’t like the implications of the word.

“Hmm. The first time I’d begun to think clearly again towards the end.” Draco mused, then turned to Hermione. “What about you?”

“Me too. Just as we were separated in fact.” Hermione tapped her fingers together in thought. “Maybe it’s like the staring and we just need to get used to it.”

Holston looked at Dani and they both nodded. Dani turned back to them with a small smirk. “You may be right, but for now please wait until we are there to supervise.”

Hermione’s cheeks flushed at the reminder of their carelessness and she nodded vigorously.


	9. Fight or Flight

Dani allowed Hermione and Draco to try and become accustomed to physical touch some more the next morning, citing that it may be necessary with their shared connection now that they knew it only had a temporary effect on the thread of magic. They stuck to hands and forearms for the morning, and after a mere hour they were able to think through the feeling that touching each other’s skin produced. Like the issue with eye contact, it appeared to be a matter of exposure helping to inure them to the extreme reaction.

It did not, however, stop the reaction. Every brush of skin sent bolts of electric sparks shooting up Hermione’s arms. As she started to think through the feeling Hermione decided it was purely related to the feeling of safety that Draco produced in her, just condensed in the most extreme way. When she told Dani and Holston this, Holston theorised that it was probably correct, as none of their diagnostics showed a sexual reaction from either of them.

That comment had made the next few attempts to touch hands extremely embarrassing for both of them and Hermione dearly wished the eccentric Healer would move on from that particular line of thought.

By the time they separated to go back to their rooms for lunch, they’d progressed to the point that it was possible to have a conversation with either Dani or Holston while maintaining contact.

Hermione was exceptionally glad when she walked into her room to see Harry waiting for her with two plates of schnitzel and chips from the Mungo’s cafeteria. She hadn’t seen him since bidding him goodbye at the Leaky the day before, and she wanted the comfort of her friend before being subjected to the duelling tests.

“Harry!” She threw her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug, making a quick mental note to apologise to Draco just in case he was close enough to be interrupted by his awareness of it.

Harry’s eyebrows raised in concern. “Is everything okay? I just saw you yesterday.”

“Yes… No. Not really.” Hermione flopped onto her bed, ignoring the food under its warming charms for now. “We have to do a new test this afternoon.”

Harry joined her on the bed, taking her hand and rubbing a calloused thumb over her knuckles. “The duelling test?” When Hermione lifted her head to look at him curiously, he huffed and squeezed her hand. “I’m your medical guardian, remember? Until you’re released they have to run everything past me.”

“And you haven’t thought to warn me?” Hermione asked, incensed. 

“I probably found out after you did. Or at least, I think I did. They only told me when I arrived earlier and they said you’d already signed up?”

Hermione sat up with a weary sigh. “I did. I thought they might not let me out if I didn’t.” She confessed.

Harry’s face creased into a thunderous frown. “They threatened you?”

Hermione turned to him with her mouth open in shock. “No! Merlin, no. They just pointed out that I need to know how I’ll react to Malfoy being in perceived danger, and vice versa.

Harry settled a little, still inspecting her for further signs of distress. “Are you worried you’ll flip out, or that you’ll be hurt?”

Hermione chewed her lip miserably and picked at her cuticles. “Both I guess. I just… It’s all so fresh still. Even when the healers are just doing check-ups, as soon as they point a wand at me every muscle in my body tenses up. Let alone what happened with Ginny.”

“Hey, none of that. You didn’t do anything wrong, and we all have things like that happen. Remember when I nearly punched that lady who tapped me on the shoulder for an autograph? Or when Luna had a panic attack because she had to go into the basement at her house?” Harry rubbed her shoulder then drew her up and over to the small table to eat. “The war was only two months ago and then you got attacked _again_ , give yourself time to settle.”

Hermione sniffed, tears threatening to pour out at his gentle reassurances. “I know Harry, it’s just that I’m so scared something is going to go wrong today. What if Draco feels me freak out and attacks someone, or I see him catch a hex and go ballistic.” She pushed her hands up into her wild hair and massaged her scalp, trying to ease the tension there. “I know it’s necessary, but so much could go wrong!”

“Look, they’ll have thought of-“ Harry was cut off by a knock on the door, and went to answer it at Hermione’s nod.

Draco was standing there with his hands in his pockets and a suspicious look on his face. “What did you do to upset her this time, Potter?” He glared at the shorter man.

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Nothing. She’s upset about…” He trailed off and looked over his shoulder, unsure if Hermione would want Draco to know.

Sighing at their little standoff, Hermione waved Draco in. “Harry didn’t do anything. I am just upset about the next test and he was trying to calm me down.” She rubbed her eyes and then held her hand out to Draco. “Can you… just touch my hand for a moment. I think it will help me calm down.”

Draco reached out a brushed his fingers quickly over her palm, and Hermione really did feel some of the tension bleed out of her at the brief contact. With a grateful look to Draco, she settled down at the table and cancelled the warming charms over the food. 

“Did you want to join us?” She asked as Harry took the other seat and jammed a few chips in his mouth.

Draco narrowed his mercuric eyes at the invitation, as though he was surprised by it and trying to figure out her angle. “Thank you, but I’ve already eaten.” He paused, and must have felt her disappointment through the thread because he continued with a gentler tone. “But perhaps after these next tests we can have tea and talk about how they go.”

Hermione nodded and gave him a half smile. “That’d probably be nice, thank you.” After Draco had excused himself, she turned to see Harry smirking at her. “What?”

“Nothing. Nothing at _all_.” Harry was clearly suppressing some sort of laughter as he drew out the last word sarcastically.

Hermione threw a chip at him. “God Harry, since when do you not freak out about the possibility of me having tea with _Malfoy_?”

Harry shrugged and picked the chip out of his hair to stuff in his mouth. “Since the crazy bastard decided to take on a werewolf at full moon to save you. That, and he actually seems to be _nice_ to you now.”

Hermione tried to stay stern, but ended up cracking a smile. “Well, when you put it like that…”

-

Hermione was glad that Harry was staying to help with the tests, apparently Dani wanted him as back up in case something went wrong. But for Hermione it was soothing to have her best friend/pseudo-brother there to keep an eye on proceedings. No matter how competent the Healers and Aurors were, Harry had always had her back and the bond of trust between them was huge and complex. She also appreciated that he rarely interrupted and stayed as unobtrusive as possible.

The testing room had been cleared of all the paintings on the walls and looked bare without them. Dani, Holston, and Unspeakable Park were talking to one of the Aurors from the trip to Diagon at the far end and looked up when she and Harry entered. Before introductions could be made though, Draco walked through the door with a hint of his old swagger and dressed in loose cotton training clothes. Hermione could feel his skittishness through the thread though and wondered how often that strut had covered up insecurity in the past.

“You’re both here. Good.” Unspeakable Park was wearing their blue velvet robes over tight matching blue pants and a Rolling Stones T-shirt today, and seemed eager to begin in their own enigmatic way. “This is Auror Greenling, he’s volunteered to help with the tests today. I don’t think you were fully introduced the other day.”

Auror Greenling was a rough-hewn man who stood eye to eye with Draco in height and seemed roughly as wide in the shoulders as Hagrid. His bottom lip was pulled to one side in a slight scowl by a jagged scar making him look like he should have a chewed up cigar slotted in there and his black hair was roughly cut short and nearly as messy as Harry’s. His red Aurors uniform was left hanging loose over black denims and a matching muggle shirt. Hermione rather thought that the term ‘hard-bitten’ was coined for this man.

Grizzled appearance aside, he smiled in a friendly manner as he stuck his huge hand forward in greeting. “Nice to meet you, Sam Greenling.” After shaking all three of their hands he nodded to Hermione. “You did us a great service this year Miss Granger. I’m Muggleborn myself so I just want to say how proud we all are of you. And of course Mr Potter, ta for that.” His brown eyes squinted at Draco and he appeared to be assessing him. “And Mr Malfoy. I’ll be fair to you if you’re fair to me, clear?” His tone was jocular, and Hermione had no idea whether he was joking or sounding Draco out.

Draco looked offended but nodded anyway. “Perfectly, Auror Greenling.”

The hulking man clapped his hands together then tossed his robes off to the side. “Excellent. Who’s first?” He said eagerly and slipped a thick Hawthorn wand out of its holster.

“Perhaps we could go over the parameters of the exercise first?” Dani asked, her tone equal parts amused and exasperated.

“Right you are. Sorry.” Auror Greenling shot her a wide grin and lowered his wand, though he didn’t re-sheath it.

“Now, today’s test serves two purposes. We have had you cast minor charms and such before to check that your magic is unaffected, but we have not had you cast anything in a stressful situation yet. So that is part one of the test.” Dani stopped to smile regretfully at them, her eyes saying that she wished she could spare them. “The second part is how either of you reacts to the other being attacked. That is where Harry here comes into it, as he can cast an exceptionally strong _protego_ and is familiar enough with both of your styles to predict whether something is going to happen.”

Harry gave them both a cheeky wave. “Happy to help.”

Holston stepped up next, his wand already raised. “Right, if you’re all ready I can cast the diagnostic now and we can begin.” He looked as eager to start as Greenling did, eyes shining and flitting between them for permission.

“Which one of us is going first?” Hermione asked, nodding her consent to Holston.

Draco rolled his neck. “I can go first if you want. And please do go ahead Healer Holston.”

Once the charm was cast, Dani moved Hermione and Harry back to where Unspeakable Park was still standing and cast a shield to protect them from the duel. Healer Holston stationed himself at the other end of the room and did the same, leaving Auror Greenling and Draco in the middle of the room standing a few metres apart.

“Okay lad, you ready?” Greenling loosened up his shoulders with an ursine shake and grinned at him.

Draco assumed a formal duelling stance and whipped his wand up with a polite nod of his head. “Of course. Whenever you are.”

With an even wider grin, Greenling shot a stinging hex at Draco. The thread pulsed, and Hermione felt a sharp desire to cast her own shield over Draco, but the blonde man dodged the spell and sent an incarcerous back. The duel was nothing near as intense as any that Hermione had been in recently, but within minutes she was sweating with the effort it took not to jump into the fray. By twenty minutes she was dancing a little on her toes. The problem was that she couldn’t tell whether that was the pulsing of the thread of magic or if it was her own instincts honed by battle.

“He’s holding back. I can’t tell if I want to help Draco because of the thread or because that’s just how I am now.” She admitted with a grimace. “You might have to tell Auror Greenling to push a bit more.”

“Greenling!” Unspeakable Park barked without hesitation. “Go harder.”

Greenling didn’t acknowledge the instruction, but unleashed a Rictusempra followed by an Everte Statum which Draco barely managed to shield against and then hit him with a Flipendo Duo, shattering the remains of his shield and sending him flying.

Hermione moved before Draco had even hit the ground, crossing the space between them in a flying leap and rolling them so he didn’t land on his head. Then still cradling Draco, she snarled viciously enough at Greenling that even the seasoned Auror took a nervous step back.

Nobody moved until Hermione stopped snarling, which only took a second or two, but her mortification made it feel like it must have been hours.

“Sorry! Sorry, I don’t mean to.” She squeaked, cheeks flushing red as she tried to explain to the Auror that it was nothing personal.

Greenling relaxed his stance and chuckled a little. “They did warn me something might happen. Can’t say I’ve ever been worried by a young lady snarling at me quite like that before.”

“Lovely as this is, could you perhaps stop choking me Granger?” Draco drawled, still sprawled half in her lap with her arms locked around his shoulders and neck.

Hermione scrambled back from him in shock, accidentally letting his head thump to the floor. “But how? I didn’t even feel like I was touching you?” She turned to the Healers and Unspeakable in the room. “I didn’t feel anything.”

“Amazing! The reaction was the same as always. I wonder if the increase in adrenaline is responsible?” Holston looked at Dani. “What do you think?”

“This is an interesting development. The issue with touch has definitely progressed faster than the issue with eye contact did, but I cannot say for certain whether that is simply because the issues are close enough that your work on resisting translates between them.” She dipped her head to Draco. “Would you mind…?”

When Draco reached behind him and placed his hand on her ankle, Hermione’s whole body shuddered and relaxed. “Nope, still the same.” Draco raised an eyebrow and dusted himself off, standing to his full height and summoning his wand back to his hand. “As soon as I touched her I felt it again.”

“Well, most likely the adrenaline tamping down on the reaction then. How about we take a break for ten minutes to settle your nerves and then we can switch places?” Dani offered.

“Uh, I’m fine if everyone else is?” Hermione said, internally marvelling at the way Draco touching her had forced her body to relax at the same time as it still felt completely bloody bizarre to have Draco touching her.

“Sure thing! Ready and waiting.” Greenlings broad smile was a touch patronizing and Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly at him.

Dani seemed a little dubious, but agreed that they could continue if Hermione felt okay to do so. Drawing Draco back with her, she reset the shield and nodded for Greenling and Hermione to begin.

Greenling clearly underestimated Hermione, as many people still did. Everyone seemed to think she was solely brains, forgetting that she wouldn’t be alive if she wasn’t a capable witch. She took shameless advantage of that, and unleashed a barrage of spells and hexes at Greenling that ended with her transfiguring the floor beneath his feet into sand and tripping him up to fall flat on his back.

Everyone was silent for a moment as Greenling stared at the roof in shock. Then he snorted and hauled himself upright, cancelling her transfiguration as he did. “Serves me right for underestimating you, Miss Granger. Won't be doing that again, I can tell you!” Shooting her a wink, he stood ready again. “Alright, let’s go.”

Now that he knew to be wary of her speed, duelling Auror Greenling was considerably harder to best. He may have been a formal duelling champion, but he was also a Muggleborn, and therefore thought outside of the box and could predict some of the moves she usually used to send purebloods scrambling to readjust to her fighting style. Hermione also realised that he used his rough appearance much the same way she had always used her smaller build and gender, to be underestimated. He was fast and clever, able to use verbal and non-verbal spells in quick succession and Hermione was hard-pressed to keep up.

Sweat began to drip from her forehead, stinging her eyes as she ducked and wove, she felt a grim satisfaction that Auror Greenling was sweating too as he grinned and shot spell after spell at her. But underneath that, and underneath the worry from both her and Draco that something would go wrong, there was something else building. She’d felt something like it under the terror whenever she found herself in the middle of spellfire during the war, but now that she wasn’t in actual danger it was clearer. Sharper.

Beneath her analytical mind, a feral joy was building with every spell that left her wand. Every time Auror Greenling had to dance out of the way of one of her hexes, some part of her celebrated. Every time her shield deflected a jet of light, her heart leapt. Every single time she mapped out a new plan to take the huge man down, her soul purred and exulted.

She had no idea how long had passed, her focus on the others was peripheral at best, only keeping tabs on them to make sure no one would interfere. She’d just sent a storm of conjured leaves at Greenling to blind him when it happened. Instead of blinding him, they blinded her. He used the cover to drop his wand into his left hand, and sent an incarcerous at her from an angle she didn’t expect.

Before she could hit the floor, Draco was there between them. He’d cast a spell to halt her fall and had his wand trained on the Auror across the room as a lethal sounding growl filled the space. It was the kind of noise that reached into the most primal part of the mind and screamed at you to hide. Hermione loved it. The sound of it burst the dam holding the feral joy she’d been feeling, flooding her with a desire to break her bonds and take up arms again.

Before she could struggle too hard though, both Draco and Greenling backed down. When they cancelled their respective enchantments on her, Hermione grinned at them both. “Is it odd that I found that fun?”

Harry, Dani, and Greenling all laughed. Even Holston grinned from where he was scribbling in his notes.

“Not at all! I had fun too.” Greenling walked up to her and stuck his hand out for her to shake. “You’re both great duellists, we should do this again.” He said eagerly.

Harry joined them, laughing and shaking his head. “And to think you were worried.”

Hermione grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, guess I didn’t need to be.”

After being dismissed by the Healers and Unspeakable Park so they could check the results, they bid Auror Greenling farewell and left the testing room. When they reached Draco’s room he turned to her and cocked his head with an expression on his face that she couldn’t decipher. 

“What?” She frowned at him and raised a hand to her cheek. “Have I got something on my face?”

Draco chuckled lightly and rested his hand on his doorknob. “Not at all. I was just surprised how much you _enjoyed_ the duelling.” The emphasis he put on the word made Hermione shiver with something very opposed to fear and she felt her blood heat.

Feeling brave and reckless after spending nearly an hour duelling with a champion Auror, Hermione mimicked his deceptively casual posture. “Hmm. Maybe we should try duelling one day Malfoy. See how much I _enjoy_ that.”

Sauntering off back to her room Hermione felt the bolt of shock through the thread, and delighted that she’d gotten the last word in.


	10. Meeting McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall was tired and rather careworn, but barely took a second to blink in surprise at the changes brought on by their lycanthropy before greeting both Draco and Hermione kindly when they were shown into a cheerful sitting room one floor below their usual rooms to meet with her about their return to Hogwarts.

“Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. I’m pleased to see you looking so well.” Hogwarts new Headmistress had left off her pointed hat and her usually severe bun was looser and more casual than any student had ever seen, with a few tendrils of grey hair escaping its confines to wave around her ears and neck.

“Congratulations on your new post Headmistress. I heard the repairs at Hogwarts are all finished now as well.” Hermione smiled warmly at her old transfiguration professor. She’d always thought of the steady-natured witch as an unofficial mentor, and was happy to see her looking healthier than she had at the battle. Still a little stressed maybe, but her skin was less drawn and her smile was more genuine.

“Good morning Headmistress McGonagall. It’s good to see you.” Draco was holding himself rigidly upright half a step behind Hermione’s right shoulder and his voice was clipped and formal as he greeted the new Headmistress. Hermione guessed he wasn’t sure of the reception he would receive.

“I’m terribly sorry I don’t have time to stay and have a spot of tea, but the rush to reopen has left us all in a dither, I’m afraid. So we’ll have to get right to it.” McGonagall sat in a plush armchair and briskly motioned for them to do the same. “Now, I take it you are both still planning to return to Hogwarts to complete your NEWTs?”

Draco’s lip curled slightly with the echo of a sneer. “I’m afraid I don’t have much choice in the matter, Headmistress.”

McGonagall peered at him over her square glasses, unimpressed with his tone. “I am aware of your probation Mr Malfoy. If you are uncomfortable with arrangements I’m sure I can _persuade_ Kingsley to put in a word for you.”

Abashed, Draco looked down and to the side, obscuring his face with his silver hair. “That won’t be necessary. Thank you.” 

“Of course. Now, several things to discuss today. First of which is prefectorial duties. Both of you have been prefects in the past, and while we have decided to give the position of Head Boy and Girl to more neutral students, we had hoped that you would both be open to continuing on with the roles you had in previous years.” She looked mostly at Hermione when she talks, but carefully positioned herself so as to not exclude Draco from her statement.

“Of course. And thank you.” Hermione said eagerly, burying the tiny pang of hurt that she’d never get to be Head Girl deep in her heart and focusing on the fact that she would be returning to Hogwarts.

“Sure. I’ll try at least, though I’m not sure how welcome I will be.” Draco’s bitterness shot through the thread and Hermione absently placed her hand on his to help him relax, removing her hand and trying not to blush when McGonagall’s eyebrows lifted in surprise at the casual gesture.

“I’m sure you will be a credit to your house, Mr Malfoy. If you don’t mind me saying, you have shown remarkable strength of character when you rescued Miss Granger. I for one cannot thank you enough, your actions that night make me wish you had been in my own house.” McGonagall’s compliment brought two spots of colour to Draco’s high cheekbones and Hermione could feel that he had no idea how to take that statement.

“Perhaps it just proves that we Gryffindors don’t have a monopoly on bravery.” Hermione commented, perhaps a tiny bit sharper than she meant to.

Humming thoughtfully, McGonagall dipped her chin. “Just so, Miss Granger. We will be expecting you both to patrol the hallways and enforce the rules as before, but to promote greater unity between houses we will be mixing the patrols between houses. No longer will you solely patrol with your housemates. My term as Headmistress will not perpetuate this division any longer, the damage it has done for generations is absurd and I would hope you two would be willing to join me in that endeavour.”

Thinking of how none of the Slytherins were even given a chance to pull away from their echo chamber of obsessive blood purity until the war had already claimed them as its own, Hermione nodded eagerly. “Absolutely. Houses should be for fun competition, not deciding your entire life based on who you are at eleven.” She glanced at Draco, feeling how grateful he felt in that moment towards both of them. Before she’d figured out how to read what was coming from his end of the thread she’d never realised just how much he felt below his cool exterior and sneering façade. She idly wondered if he’d always been like that or if it was a by-product of the war.

“And you, Mr Malfoy? I will not force you into anything. If you wish to abstain, then you may do so with no judgement or censure.” McGonagall’s stern face softened a bit, showing that she sincerely meant every word.

Clearing his throat, Draco shifted in his seat to lean forward seriously. “I will do what I can. I know the price of division as well as the next person.”

“Excellent, I had hoped you would both be on board. We will discuss more at the prefects meeting at the beginning of term, but for now I want to stress that it is all entirely voluntary. I’ll not force anyone into taking on more responsibility than they feel like they can handle.” She smiled a tight little smile and then folded her hands on her lap. “Now, item number two. Sadly you two are not the only students returning with your affliction. Voldemort’s forces used their werewolves as a deterrent to rebellion, and there are four other student who share your burden.”

Hermione gasped in horror and felt Draco stiffen next to her with something akin to rage. “Who?”

McGonagall sighed tiredly, and pressed her lips together in a thin line. “I have their permission to reveal their names to you, but I will ask you not to spread it around just yet.” When they both nodded, she continued. “We have two fourth year students, Sable Poults from Hufflepuff and Hayley Fourpetal from Gryffindor. They were both bitten early on and have been living with this for nearly a year now. There is also a sixth year Gryffindor, Johan Deerwood who was bitten just before the end of the war.” The older witch closed her eyes and took a deep breath as though in pain. “And there is a first year student joining us, Christina Codde. She is Muggleborn, but did have a cousin who was in Ravenclaw.” Hermione shuddered at the Headmistresses use of past tense, remembering the sunny Mary Codde from the year above her. She’d died on the run from Snatchers, and her death had been on Potterwatch a few days before they broke into Gringotts.

Tears pricked at Hermione’s eyes. A child bitten, she had no doubt who was most likely to be behind any attack on a child. “Was it Greyback?” She asked, her voice quiet and her fists clenched so hard her knuckles shone white.

“Miss Codde? Yes.” McGonagall’s eyes blazed with supressed fire as she focused solely on Draco. “You did the world a great service when you put down that rabid beast, Mr Malfoy.”

Draco met her eyes with a level stare of his own. “Thank you Headmistress.” His voice held the tiniest hint of a growl, and McGonagall cocked her head curiously, looking remarkably like her animagus form.

“Those poor children. I just…” Hermione cut off to press her trembling lips together, willing herself not to cry. “Is there anything I- we can do to help?” She glanced quickly at Draco to see his reaction to being volunteered like that, but he simply placed one long finger on the bare skin of her wrist for a moment to help her relax.

“That is something I wished to discuss with you another time, once I have sorted out a few details with the Board of Governors and the rest of the staff. But rest assured it will be nothing that requires great sacrifice from anyone.” Her face softened again and her eyes glittered a little. “You have both sacrificed too much already.”

There was a loaded silence as all three of them contemplated just how much has been lost to the war. No one in magical Britain had been unscathed, the conflict spreading like a disease and tainting all it touched. All they could hope for was that the cure would hold, and that the end of the war had marked a turning point so the brutally won lessons could stick.

“Now, on to the final matter. I have your letters here, and wanted to ask one thing of you before you return in September. Due to your new circumstance-“ She paused when Draco snorted inelegantly and then continued primly once he subsided. “I would request that you return a week earlier than the rest of the student body on the twenty fourth of August so we can get you settled alongside your fellow werewolves.”

“I would be… okay with that.” Hermione picked at her cuticles nervously. “It’s probably a good idea to see how we will react. Have you been told much about our condition?”

“I have indeed. I met with Healer Bashar and Unspeakable Park before yourselves. They have informed me of the unique nature of your conditions and given me some warning about how you should be handled.” She waved her hand between the two of them. “I can think of no two people who would be better able to deal with this though.”

Draco’s head snapped up and he appeared stunned. “What? But-“

McGonagall cut him off. “Mr Malfoy, whatever you may think of yourself, _I_ have faith in you. You may not have been running around throwing curses at Voldemort and his army, but you were put in impossible position after impossible position and yet you were bravest when it counted.” The elder woman lay a hand on his knee in a familiar gesture, eyes flicking to Hermione to check her reaction and relaxing when she saw only a small smile of encouragement. “The staff of Hogwarts are behind you, both of you. Help will always be there if you need it.”

Hermione nearly gasped at the depth of what she felt pour from behind Draco’s stony mask. The complex surge of admiration, sadness, pain, joy, and fear floored her in its intensity and she wanted nothing more than to wrap Draco in a hug. She wondered at how little support he had received in his life, held to high standards as the scion of a wealthy house and then slammed face-first into the brutal reality of being a Death Eater while still so young. She knew that he had isolated himself for fear of betrayal or placing his loved ones in danger and her heart ached in sympathy for him. She also knew that he was convinced that he was only receiving such careful attention from the Healers as a by-product of sharing the curse with her. Reaching over to lace her fingers through his seemed like the least she could do.

“Thank you so much Headmistress. We really appreciate it.” Hermione’s voice was thick with unsaid words, and Draco was still too stunned to speak, but McGonagall seemed to understand nonetheless.

Before she could speak further though, a small chime sounded from somewhere in the pockets of her tartan robes. “Hmm, it seems we have run out of time. I’m due to meet with the Board in fifteen minutes, otherwise I would stay to chat.” She stood and nodded to them. “It was good to see you both, and we will see you on the twenty fourth? Try to arrive before ten in the morning if you would.” She swept from the room before either could do more than give her a surprised nod.

“So. Four other werewolves plus us. This is going to be interesting.” Draco mused, leaning back in his chair, more at ease now that it’s just the two of them.

“Those poor kids.” Hermione was caught somewhere between grief for them and righteous fury at their attackers, she had no doubt that every bite had been meticulously planned rather than a tragic accident. “I can’t believe they did that to them, bitting them to scare off their parents is plain evil.”

Draco ran a weary hand over his face. “Greyback and his pack were sick fucks, that’s for sure. As were the rest of them that encouraged it.” His lips had a bitter twist that turned inwards rather than aimed outwards. “Or those who did nothing to stop it.”

Hermione rubbed her hand up and down his arm, trying to push as much comfort and reassurance into the touch as she could. “Draco, Headmistress McGonagall is right. You were put in so many impossible positions and you still managed to do some good despite all of it. You could have easily told your aunt who we were, but you chose not to. And don’t think I don’t know that you were trying to extend your Occlumency shields to me when Bellatrix was…” She trailed off, her hand going from her carved arm to her bitten shoulder. “Draco…” Her golden eyes flew wide open and bore into his. “Were you using Occlumency on me when I got bitten?”

Draco frowned thoughtfully. “Possibly, I automatically use it when I am stressed nowadays. I might have tried to do it then, but I don’t remember much of that night.”

Hermione leapt to her feet and began pacing the room, throwing her hands around in broad gestures as she talked excitedly. “What if that’s it? What if the Occlumency is _shared_ now? After I woke up at Shell cottage, I remember feeling a few flashes of emotions that didn’t match what I was feeling or doing then. I put it down to trauma response or Cruciatus aftershocks, but what if it wasn’t? What if it was you?” She turned towards him, eyes bright with discovery and hands on her hips. “We need to talk to Unspeakable Park.”


	11. Thread

By the time they got back to their rooms Unspeakable Park had already left back to the ministry, but when they approached her station to ask her Nurse Smythwick was happy to send a note to the Owlery for them.

“Of course dear, you poor things being stuck in here for so long now. I’d be happy to help hurry you along. There’s some parchment over there, you write your note and I’ll pop it off to the Owls for you.” Much like Molly Weasley, Nurse Smythwick was the kind of lovely person that was constantly underestimated until they dumped you on your metaphorical head. She’d apparently been in Hufflepuff with Dani at Hogwarts, and they’d worked together their entire careers after graduating. Harry had said that he thought she knew almost as much about werewolves as Dani did, and Hermione was inclined to agree.

“Thank you.” Hermione gave her a breathless smile. “Can you have it sent urgently? Please?”

Nurse Smythwick patted the air above her hand and chuckled. “Lass, I may be just a mediwitch, but even I know that when the Brightest Witch of Her Age has that look in her eye, everything is urgent.” She teased, making Hermione blush and Draco cough to disguise his laughter. “Now you lad, you can come over here and help me finish off these biscuits that our Angie sent in with me this morning. I don’t care how many nutrient potions we forced into you, you’re too skinny for my liking.” She pointed Draco down to the other end of the mediwitch station, laughing at the way he perked up. Nurse Smythwick’s daughter was an amazing baker who sent treats in at least once a week.

_Unspeakable Park,_

_Sorry to bother you, but could you come back to talk to us soon? We think we may have had a breakthrough._

_Many thanks, Hermione and Draco._

Rolling the parchment and using her wand to seal it, Hermione walked to the plate of elaborately decorated sugar biscuits and handed her note to the mediwitch. “Thank you so much Nurse Smythwick. I’ll leave you to it, I better go tell Dani as well.” She accepted a sugar biscuit from the mediwitch as she bustled off to send their note. “Did you want to come with me, Draco?”

“I suppose I better. If you’re right then this is possibly all my fault.” His face betrayed nothing, but as always, Hermione could get a sense of how he really felt.

“Well if it is, then I can demand restitution, right?” She tapped her chin with one finger and looked at him from the corner of her eye. “Hmmm, I think perhaps… Ah!” She clapped her hands together and clasped them under her chin. “I want a week’s unlimited access to your family library. _With_ borrowing privileges.”

Draco roared with laughter, his tension shocked out of him by her cheeky response. “Merlin, should have seen that coming.” He clapped a hand on her shoulder to push her in the direction of their Healers office. “You needn’t even ask Hermione, you can raid our library whenever you want. I’ll even mark the cursed books for you.”

-

Dani had been surprised to find them both wandering into her office to ask for a meeting with her, Unspeakable Park, and Healer Holston. But she took it in stride and summoned her co-healer with a quick tap to her pocket watch.

“Would you like to tell me now or when everyone is here?” She asked once she’d put her watch away.

“We’ll see what Unspeakable Park says, they might not make it here today after all. But the owl should be arriving soon, the ministry isn’t that far.” Hermione sat in the chair across the desk from Dani and propped her chin in her hand, elbow on her crossed knees. “This might be a wild goose chase as well. It’s just an idea we had.”

Dani smiled and motioned for Draco to sit as well. “I find it to be a good practice to listen to my patients, especially ones with as much knowledge of lycanthropy as yourself.” She was about to continue when two things happened at once, the fireplace flared to life with emerald green flames depositing Unspeakable Park into the office, and the door opened on a harried Healer Holston. “Oh good, we’re all here. Doori, Phillip, Hermione and Draco think they may have a lead of some sort.” She conjured two more chairs and flicked her wand to push Hermione and Draco’s chair back enough that everyone could talk easily.

“Sorry for calling you all here so suddenly.” Hermione started, awkward under their combined attention. “Draco and I were talking earlier and we think we may have come across a clue as to how this happened to us.”

Draco snorted softly. “What Granger means is that she figured it out while I sat there looking confused.”

Hermione shot him a withering look. “Are you quite done? Okay, so we were talking about… the war. Specifically the night I was being tortured by his aunt, and I realised that for a while after that I could feel emotions that weren’t my own. Not as strong as they are now, but once I thought of it I realised that it was almost certainly Draco.” She looked expectantly at Draco, silently urging him to continue.

Draco pressed his lips together and took over. “Hermione theorised that something happened during the torture. You all know already that I am proficient in Occlumency.” He took a steadying breath and fixed his eyes on the floor. “When my aunt was- was torturing Hermione I tried to use it to help her. To extend my shield over her as it were.”

Unspeakable Park bolted upright. “What did you say?” Their dark eyes were intent and they leant right into Draco’s personal space and stared hard into his silver eyes, then flicked their head to the side to look into Hermione’s eyes with equal intensity.

Draco leaned back, blinking in shock. “I… Tried to share my Occlumency shields with her? They can help withstand the Cruciatus curse. Granger thinks I might have done it again the night we were bitten.”

Unspeakable Park ran to the fireplace, calling over their shoulder. “Everyone stay here, I’ll be back.” They threw a pinch of Floo Powder into the grate. “Department of Mysteries, Unspeakable Doori Park.” Then they leapt into the flames, leaving the rest of them stunned in their wake.

“What on earth?” Healer Holston looked around, bewildered. “What just happened?”

Dani frowned at the fireplace. “I have no idea, but when an Unspeakable is that excited it’s either very good or very bad.” She replied wryly. 

It took about five minutes for a breathless Unspeakable Park to tumble back out into the room, clutching a small orb to their chest with a triumphant look on their face. “Got it!”

Hermione gasped. “That’s a prophecy!”

Unspeakable Park grinned wildly at her. “Forgot you managed to break in. Do you have any idea how you did it? Because none of us do.” Unspeakable Park was jittery and excited in a thoroughly out of character way. “Anyway, never mind that. Watch this.” They levitated the orb into the middle of the room and then stroked one finger over it in some sort of swirling pattern.

The mist inside the orb swirled and seemed to bleed out through the glass, rising up to form the figure of a young man dressed in clothes that looked to be hundreds of years out of fashion. Once fully formed, the figure spoke in a deep, reverberating voice.

“ _The Doubting Heir must extend his shield over Her soul once and then once again. For should He not become the Silvery Light of Her Amber Moon the eclipse of Her madness shall dye the innocent red to the end of all things. Beware the eclipse, for She shall be as terrible as She is wise. Guard well Her light. Beware the eclipse._ ”

The ringing silence that followed the prophecy seemed to swallow Hermione whole. She felt her breath quicken and her heart race like a frightened birds wings. Draco seemed shaken as well, but reached over with one long arm across her shoulders to calm her.

“That prophesy has been bouncing around my department since Sixteen Thirty Two.” Unspeakable Park collected the orb again and held it up to inspect it. “We always knew it was most likely about werewolves, but no one could figure out who. But I’d be willing to stake a lot that this is about you two. Your eye colours line up with the prophets descriptors, and you even used the correct phrase to describe what happened.”

“He was going to keep me trapped and then unleash me somewhere public once the next full moon came.” Hermione felt faint with horror. That probably would have been enough to drive her into madness. A month as the captive of something like Greyback followed by innocent blood on her hands? She had no doubt that would have broken something in her.

Draco closed his eyes. “So I extended my Occlumency to her twice and became ‘The silvery light to her amber moon’? Does that mean it’s done, the prophecy is complete?”

Hermione trembled a little, the comfort afforded by his touch barely registering. “I hope so. God I hope so.” She whimpered. She had just fought for her life, she didn’t want another war. Especially one that might place her squarely in the middle of it again.

“We cannot know for certain, but Miss Granger- _Hermione_ , we will all be there behind you. You have earned the respect of the wizarding community a thousand times over, and I for one would be happy to protect your light.” Unspeakable Park hunkered down before her, dark eyes kind and serious.

“Thank you Doori.” She sniffled a little. “I guess I’m just not as okay as I thought I was.”

Dani joined them and rested a hand on her shoulder. “You have a wonderful support system, and we will always be on hand if you need us.”

Holston smiled at them. “Hear hear!” He raised an imaginary glass in a toast, which made Hermione giggle wetly and Draco even cracked a smile.

“Thank you. I’ll be fine, I guess it was just the shock.” She wiped the tears from her cheeks and straightened up in her chair. “So, we think it was Draco helping me with Occlumency?”

Dani looked to Holston. “What do you think Phillip? We know their bites are connected, but could it be through the Occlumency shield?”

Holston rubbed his hands together. “How about we head into the testing room, I’ll cast the detection spell and then we can see. I’m not sure we’ve tested the thread with Occlumency yet.”

“We haven’t.” Draco stood and extended his hand to help Hermione up. “Shall we do this now?”

Holston nodded eagerly. “I have an hour before my next appointment. Everyone else ready?” He was already walking towards the door, nearly skipping in his excitement.

Once they were situated in the testing room, comfortable in conjured chairs and staring at the golden thread, Dani instructed Draco to begin Occluding. In the space of a breath the thread changed, thickening and glowing with silver light.

“That’s it! We found it!” Holston grinned manically around the room. “Mr Malfoy, can you try pushing the shield to Miss Granger?”

Draco glanced to Dani for confirmation first, and then made eye contact with Hermione to begin the process. “I’ll try, it’s not something I learned, I just came up with it on instinct. So I have no idea if I can do it without life-threatening danger.” He said sardonically.

Hermione started to smile at his jab, and then gasped. A wave of complete relaxation rolled over her, loosening her limbs and turning her smile soft and a little goofy. “Oh, that feels wonderful.” She glanced down at the thread and saw that it was shining pure silver now, coiling through the air between them like a contented cat. “How pretty…” She mused.

Draco reached up one finger to run through the thread of magic, and they both shivered when his shield fell as he lost concentration on it. Hermione felt surprisingly desolate without the warm rush of magic covering her.

Unspeakable Park crossed their arms and leaned back into the wall. “Well, I think that pretty conclusively proves Miss Grangers theory. I will talk to the Unspeakables who work with the mind and Occlumency, see if I can find out anything.” They tossed the little glass orb into the air and then caught it one handed. “I better get this back though and begin the paperwork to label it. I’ll contact you if I find something.” With a quick nod and wave, they ducked out the door and disappeared to find a Floo.

Hermione found herself grinning as madly as Holston. Finally, after over a month, they had a clue what happened to them. It probably didn’t explain the extreme physical changes, but you never know with magic. She revelled in the feeling that came with solving a problem that no one else could, her vanity making her feel a bit silly and giddy.

“Well done, Hermione.” Dani smiled widely at her. “I doubt any of us would have figured that out.”

Blushing, Hermione hung her head a little to let her hair fall over her face. “Oh, well, I only just realised today that it had happened before… so…” Her joy was irrepressible by her modesty at being complimented, and she knew Draco could feel it from the smirk on his face.

Dani beamed proudly at her then waved a hand as though to wave the topic away. “Now that we have you here, I wanted to talk to you anyway. Phillip, Doori, and I have all talked and think that you may return home as early as tomorrow. This new development just makes me feel more secure in that decision. What say you?”

“Healer Bashar! This is huge, the tests I cou-“ Holston cut off his shrill protests at the stern look that Dani sent him. “Right, yes. You will still come back for check-ups weekly though?” His tone turned plaintive, like a child denied desert.

Dani patted his shoulder with bemused tolerance. “Of course they will, Phillip.”


	12. One Falls Away, Two Come Together

Two days later Hermione was knocking on the door to Draco’s room to return a stack of borrowed books before they left St Mungo’s to return to their respective homes. Draco was going back to the Manor, and Hermione was going to go back to Grimmauld place with Harry. She’d had the repeated feeling over the last few days that Draco wanted to say something to her, so she was going to use this opportunity to get just what out of him.

“Draco? I have your books for you to take back.” Barely waiting to hear the muffled call to come in, she pushed open the door and saw him in his black Muggle shirt and jeans, scarred Dark Mark standing starkly from his alabaster forearm. “Are those the only Muggle clothes you own?” She asked, admiring the way the shirt stretched over his shoulders. 

He looked up from rummaging in his trunk then looked down at his chest. “Uh, yes. Theo bought them for me once, but they were enormous on me. Turns out they fit just fine now though.” He frowned heavily. “I better ask him about that actually, his mother had seer blood.”

Hermione placed the stack of books on the table and dropped into his chair, propping her chin on one hand. “You think he might have seen this coming?”

Draco wrinkled his nose, then shook his head. “Probably not. He does do odd things like this sometimes.” He finished moving things around in his trunk and resumed using his wand to pack his belongings. “Now, I know you aren’t here just to return books, so what is it you want?” His pale brow arched sardonically and Hermione laughed.

“Hmm, well I happen to know you’ve been wanting to say something to me since they said we’d be getting out of here. So what is it you want?” Gryffindor brashness never failed to get a rise out of Draco, and Hermione wasn’t disappointed when he rolled his eyes and huffed in exasperation.

“It’s really nothing, Granger.” Draco brought his hand up to the back of his neck, staring hard into the corner of the room like it had personally offended him. “I just… I know you have Potters place to go to, but I wanted to offer a place if you need to get away from it all.” Seeing the mildly horrified look on her face, he rushed to correct her assumptions. “Not the Manor! I know you wouldn’t want to go there after- Well after. But it is on the Manor grounds. My grandmother had a cottage built for herself in the middle of our forest so she could get away from my grandfather when he was in a snit. I had it fixed up recently, and if you want to you’re more than welcome to come stay there.”

Hermione was taken aback by his generosity, and didn’t know what to say for a second. “Wow Draco. That’s really generous, thank you.” She smiled at him and extended her hand palm up for him to lay his on if he wanted to. “I’m sure I’ll be fine with Harry, but I might come visit sometime soon? The cottage sounds lovely.”

Draco tapped two fingers onto her palm with a smile. “Wonderful. I hope to see you soon, then. I’m sure Mother would love to have tea with you as well.”

Thinking of her awkward encounter with his Mother, Hermione’s smile became a little strained. “Oh, that sounds lovely. I best go pack though. I’ll owl you before I come.” With a little wave, she dashed out of the door to meet Harry so she could return to her new home.

-

It took no time at all for Hermione to settle back in with Harry at Grimmauld place. She supposed she could have gone back to her childhood home, which stood empty and cold under layers of repelling wards, but knowing that her parents would never walk back in the door stopped her from wanting to cross that threshold ever again.

She’d spent most of her time getting back into cleaning up with Harry, pleased with the progress he’d managed to make in her absence. Despite spending what seemed like every spare moment he had visiting her in Mungos, Harry had managed to clear out a good deal of the cursed objects and broken furniture. He’d even managed to get the portrait of Walburga Black off the wall by the simple expedient of removing the piece of wall she was attached to and stashing her portrait in the tiny storeroom at the very back of the basement that he’d set up for Kreacher to use as a bedroom. The noise level was considerably lessened without the shrieking harridan starting up every time she glimpsed either of them.

A soothing pattern developed of waking up mid-morning to walk with Harry to a local café for coffee then drinking it on the way back to Grimmauld for a hearty breakfast and planning which rooms to tackle that day. Harry still had moments of darkness and nightmares that saw Hermione climbing into his bed to rock him to sleep, but his cheerful tackling of the renovation of his Godfathers house made Hermione’s heart swell with joy. Watching him invite Ginny to help and excitedly discussing how to turn the grim old townhouse into a home for the pair of them was even better. Harry had a future unfurling before him, and Hermione was ecstatic for him.

She occasionally felt Draco’s anxiety through the thread that stretched between them and made a point of sending him a letter through Kreacher whenever it got too high. She might not have had time to visit yet, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t support each other through correspondence. Draco obviously had an easier time writing to her than talking, as his letters quickly lost the stiffness that still characterised their face to face interactions. Weird Occlumency and Lycanthropy aside, they still didn’t really know how to talk to each other beyond basic small talk, and as soon as they ranged beyond the safest of topics they both tended to get awkward.

But Draco’s beautifully handwritten letters showed Hermione who he really was becoming. He was still abrasive when he thought he was right about something, but he was humbled and willing to listen when he wasn’t completely sure he was right. Even then he could be swayed. He also managed to give Hermione many things to think about. None of her friends bar Neville had a traditional pureblood upbringing, and he preferred to pretend he hadn’t. Reading Draco’s complaints about the lengthy ritualised process of making him head of the Malfoy family while the previous head was still alive and unwilling to help was equal parts fascinating and hilarious to her, and she found herself with a quite comprehensive list of things to research when next she had leisure to enjoy herself. 

When Draco had complained that his father was refusing to help along the process at all because, as Lucius sneeringly put it to his estranged wife during a visit where she begged him to stop being difficult, ‘Once I’m out, I’ll just father another heir to continue the line and disown the half-breed’, Hermione sent him a Muggle medical text book with a scrap of paper marking the page on vasectomies. If the paper happened to have idle speculation about who might have Bellatrix’s cursed blade that prevented wounds from being fully healed on the back of it, well that was just coincidence.

Hermione felt Draco’s mounting anxiety and frustration lessen as soon as he got the book, and a day later received a pompously calligraphied letter on the finest parchment she’d ever touched.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_The Malfoy family sends its profoundest gratitude to you for your gift of knowledge. As all know, wisdom is the greatest treasure, and we cannot thank you enough for the services rendered in the pursuit thereof._

_As such, we felt the need to reward such goodwill in kind. So to you we give unlimited access to the Malfoy Library. Any Floo will allow you to connect directly to the library, you simply need say ‘Malfoy Manor Library Wing’._

_Regards, Lord Draco Malfoy_

_Ps: You should have seen his face when I slid the book and your bookmark across the table to him. Want to borrow Mother's pensieve?_

-

The peace continued right through to the first days of August. Hermione barely left Grimmauld except for her daily coffee runs with Harry, but never lacked for company and help in the renovations. There was almost always someone there to lend a hand. Luna had managed to clear all of the doxies and boggarts out, then Neville spent a full week rectifying the courtyard and getting it ready for planting, promising to be back with plans and lists of plants that would grow well as soon as he was able. Harry seemed to be in a thousand different places at once and was so distracted by his many tasks that Hermione caught him with spinach in his teeth nearly every day from his new obsession with healthy eating. And there was always a Weasley somewhere, painting or scrubbing with gusto and loud enthusiasm.

Which is why Hermione didn’t question it when she poked her head into the living room when she heard the Floo roar to life and saw a tall red head bent over and dusting himself off on the hearth.

“Oh hi-“ As soon as she spoke, the visitor looked up and Hermione stopped in her tracks. “Ronald. What are you doing here?” She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her erstwhile boyfriend.

Ron’s jaw dropped as he looked at her. “Bloody hell, you look like a whole different person.” He exclaimed blinking stupidly as if to banish the illusion that she’d changed.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and tilted her chin up proudly. “As you would know if you’d bothered to visit me even once in the last two months. What are you doing here Ronald?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, his ears flushed, Ron sat in the chair closest to the fireplace. Hermione noted that he sat on the very edge of it, tense and wary. “Mum said I had to talk to you, so I came here.” He muttered, flushing deeper red as he did. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t visit. It was just a shock, yeah? You understand, right?”

Hermione’s head snapped back as though she’d been slapped. “Are you joking?” She snarled. “I nearly died, and you say it was a shock for _you_?!” Hermione considered throwing something at him, but clenched her fists against her biceps instead and kept her arms firmly crossed. “Don’t you think for one second that I don’t know what you’ve said about me Ronald Weasley!” She growled through her clenched teeth, eyes blazing amber at him.

The flush drained abruptly from Ron’s face, leaving his skin almost green. “Oh. I… Sorry?” He tried to smile at her but it came out as a grimace.

Hermione felt the last bit of hope she’d had for maintaining any sort of relationship with him snap and fade away at the terrified look on his face. “Don’t bother.” She snapped. “You know what? I know how _uncomfortable_ werewolves make you, so you won’t have to worry about this werewolf ever again. Go back to Molly and tell her you finally talked to me. But I don’t want to see you again. We’re through.” Storming back out of the room, Hermione headed straight through to the fireplace in Harry’s suite that she’d had connected to the Floo network only the day before.

Snatching a handful of glittering powder from the vase on the mantle, she dashed it into the grate and stepped into the emerald flames. “Malfoy Manor Library Wing.”

-

As soon as Hermione stepped out of the fireplace Draco strode in the door of the small room that held the fireplace. He was wearing a jade silk shirt with a silver waistcoat and Hermione snorted at how quintessentially Slytherin the look was, earning her a raised eyebrow.

“I had a feeling you’d be arriving soon.” He drawled, noting how agitated she was. “Are you alright?”

Hermione scowled and looked around the room for a distraction. Finding nothing in the room bar the fireplace, she turned to Draco and pursed her lips. “I saw Ron.” She stated.

Draco raised the other brow to match its fellow and jerked his head towards the door he had entered from. “How about we sit in the library. I assume that you aren’t happy with Weasel?”

Hermione followed him out from the room, ignoring the mean nickname. She wasn’t feeling particularly charitable towards Ron at that moment. Before she could say any more though, she stopped dead in her tracks, jaw hanging open at the paradise in front of her.

The Malfoy Library was easily the same size or larger than the Hogwarts library with thousands of books stacked neatly into the magnificent bookshelves. Huge windows allowed light to flood through the room, and each window had a cosy little seat below it. Luxurious couches and armchairs dotted the room, and Hermione spotted at least three heavy wooden desks ready for people to research at. The whole room was breathtaking and everything Hermione could have possibly wanted in a library. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, she looked up and gaped when she saw that the whole roof was charmed to correctly show what stars were overhead.

Draco chuckled, hands in his pockets and posture relaxed. “It’s not much, but it’s home.”

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. “This is your _private_ library?” She could barely find her voice through the wonder she felt.

Draco outright laughed. “Well, I guess it is now. You need an invitation from the Family Head to get in. So right now only me, you, and Mother can come in here.”

Turning slowly on her heels, Hermione tried to guess how many books they had. “This is… wow.”

“Seven Hundred and Fifty Seven Thousand. Give or take.” Draco said smugly, apparently very amused by how dumbfounded she was.

“What?”

“You were about to ask how many books we had. Seven Hundred and Fifty Seven Thousand. We have some rarer tomes in the Vault at Gringotts as well.” Draco’s silver eyes sparkled with amusement and he walked over to the nearest couch, arranging himself with one arm tossed over the back and waving her into the matching couch across from him.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Hermione sat with a bit more decorum. “And how did you know I would ask that?”

Draco laughed, tossing his head back to rest on the back of the couch. “You’re rather predictable sometimes Hermione.” He tilted his head back down and his face softened into a sympathetic half smile. “Did you want to talk about it?”

Sighing, Hermione knew exactly what he meant and slumped back into the comfortable couch. “No. Yes. I don’t know.” She scrubbed her hands over her face and willed her eyes to stop prickling with tears. “I thought it was Bill because he’s been coming over a lot to help with some of the cursed objects Harry is clearing out of Grimmauld, but then he stood up and…” Hermione drew a shuddering breath, tears welling up despite her best efforts. “He wasn’t even there because he wanted to be, Molly made him come. And he’s- He’s terrified of me, Draco. As soon as I was even slightly annoyed with him, he went so pale and _cringed_ like I was going to attack him.” She started sobbing into her hands, great heaving sobs that moved her entire body. All the betrayal she’d felt at Ron’s refusal to see her or even write to ask how she was came rushing to this one point, breaking the dam she’d used to hold it back and flooding her with pain.

The couch dipped next to her and she turned her head to see that Draco was sitting close to her with one pale hand extended out to her. “Would you like…?” He trailed off, raising his hand uncertainly.

Hermione took his hand in her tear stained one, feeling the edges of the usual comfort his touch provided. Wanting more, Hermione scooted closer to him, leaning into his side and burying her face in the crook of his neck. His wild scent filled her nose and the comfort of having more skin contact began to spread through her like a gentle balm. When he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lay his own cheek on the top of her head, she sighed, all her tears ceasing and leaving a peaceful quiet in their wake.

After a while, Draco’s voice rumbled through his chest and Hermione both felt and heard him speak. “I hope I’m not overstepping by saying this, but… He really didn’t deserve you Hermione. Everyone knew he never treated you right, even back when I hated you I still thought you never deserved the way he spoke to you.” He paused, then took her silence as permission to carry on. “Weasley is too insecure for someone like you, and the fact that he was too selfish and cowardly to even properly break things off with you when he wasn’t able to deal with your bite… Well it doesn’t reflect well on him.”

Hermione whimpered a little and burrowed further into him, looping her arms around his back to try and get more contact. “I know you’re probably right. It’s just… I thought he at least valued our friendship more than that. Looking back, every fight we had I had to be the one to give in. He took offence at the silliest things, and I sometimes did too, but he always managed to make me feel like it was always my fault he was mad. I wasn’t perfect, and I’ve definitely been mean to him sometimes, but I’d like to think that I’ve always been there for him.” Pulling away a bit, she looked up at Draco and chewed on her lip. “If I tell you something can you promise not to tell anyone else?”

Draco looked down at her seriously and nodded slowly. “Of course, I’ll swear on my magic if you’d like.”

Hermione shook her head and then lay it on his chest, settling comfortably into his side and playing with his fingers on the hand draped over her shoulder. “No, I think I trust you.” Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and released it slowly. “When we were hunting for Horcruxes, we didn’t have a way to break them at first and we had to wear the one we had with us to prevent anything from happening to it. We took turns, but it… affected us. We all got angrier, meaner... Sadder. It was like every negative thought we’d ever had grown monstrous and turned their fangs on us. Harry and I could deal with it, but Ron… One night he decided enough was enough. He left. It wasn’t even just the Horcrux, he just wasn’t willing to deal with a lot of the things that came with being on the run. He hadn’t contributed anything really, but he was so mad I hadn’t done more to prepare for something I thought was only a vague possibility.” Feeling more tears coming, she pressed her face back into his neck and felt his arm tighten around her in response.

“This was after… Bellatrix?” He asked, gently rubbing circles on the back of her hand while he tried to pinpoint when it could have happened.

Hermione shook her head. “No, before. He found us again with the help of something Dumbledore left him in his will.” She barked a bitter laugh. “Even _he_ knew Ron would run when things got hard. That should have been a sign.” Taking a moment to steady herself, she continued. “Ron is amazingly brave in a crisis, but only if it’s not ongoing. He always balks if something requires long term commitment.” Her lip trembled and she clutched at Draco. “Guess that says it all, right?”

Draco was silent for a moment, then gently turned her so she could see his face, keeping his hands on her shoulders and running his thumbs in small circles on her collarbones. “Hermione, my own opinions on him aside, sometimes things just aren’t meant to be. You and… Ronald were very different people, and while you worked together to do things that should have been impossible, that doesn’t translate to wanting the same things after that. You want an equal but from everything you and Potter have let slip, it seems like he wanted a mother.” He drew her back into his embrace and ran a calm hand over her riotous hair. “Don’t burn yourself to the ground for someone who won’t appreciate it.”

Hermione felt a noise that was both a sob and a laugh bubble up out of her. “When did you get so wise, Draco Malfoy?”

She felt his pleased amusement for a moment before he sighed. “Promise not to tell anyone? I was desperate for a distraction one day during Sixth and pinched Daphne’s collection of Witch Weekly. They have a lot of articles on relationships.”

Hermione laughed, tucking her head into his chest, until her tears turned to tears of mirth. “Goodness, I don’t think I’ve ever read one of those magazines. Not even when they were publishing rubbish about me. Maybe I should.” Finally relaxing, she kept her arms around Draco and melted a little into the comfort of his softly caressing hand on her hair. She wondered if her enjoyment of being petted was a werewolf thing, as she usually hated people touching her hair.

“Would you like to stay in here? Or perhaps go to the cottage?” Draco’s hand never stopped patting her hair, and Hermione began to worry she’d fall asleep on him if she didn’t move.

“Hmm. I’d love to see this cottage. A hidden cottage in the woods sounds like something out of a fairy tale.” Hermione stood up and stretched, feeling a lot better after talking to Draco. When he stood and offered his arm for her to take, she looped hers through it without a thought.

“You can take the Floo there. It can only be accessed through the Manor Floos, I’m sorry to say. But you’re always welcome to come here and then go straight there if you need. As Lord I’ll know where you are so I’ll come check on you if you need me.” He handed her a beautiful platinum container of Floo powder. “Just call for ‘Repos de Coeur’ and you’ll find it.” He bowed with a hand over his heart and began to leave.

Hermione put out her hand and caught his sleeve. “Wait. Um, if you’re not busy maybe you could come with me? Maybe have tea?” Hermione internally cringed at how daft she sounded, of course he was busy. He was probably still sorting out the legal mess of being Lord Malfoy.

But Draco turned back to her with one of his rare smiles. “You know what? That sounds fantastic.” Taking the Floo powder back from her, he pushed her towards to hearth with a soft hand on her lower back. “I’ll have some delivered once we’re there.”

Hermione blushed furiously at the heat of his hand through her thin shirt and dashed into the fireplace, rushing out the name of the cottage and spotting the amused look on Draco’s face as she was whisked away.


	13. Preparations

The day before the August full moon found Hermione back at the cottage on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, waiting for Draco and Narcissa to escort Dani and Unspeakable Park to meet her so they could all go to the site of the next full moon test together to familiarise themselves with it. Hermione would be staying the night at the cottage, because the constant noise at Grimmauld had begun to make her jumpy and irritated, and then tomorrow they would once again be escorted there to ride out the full moon. 

The cottage Hermione was in hardly counted as a cottage, in her humble opinion. It had four bedrooms and three bathrooms spread over two floors, with walk in closets and expansive living areas. Every stick of furniture and every decoration was expensive and tasteful, it made Hermione think of the Great Gatsby more than The Wind in the Willows. The guest room Draco had designated as hers when he first brought her even had two huge bookshelves, one full and one for her to fill, and its own reading nook. Not to mention the absolutely colossal carved walnut bed that didn’t even take up half the space.

Hermione was currently curled up in the reading nook watching a sparrow hop around in the beautiful gardens that surrounded the Cottage when she heard the floo roar to life. By the time she made it downstairs Draco and his mother were chatting quietly with Unspeakable Park while Dani politely looked around the receiving room.

“Good afternoon Hermione, are you well?” Narcissa saw her first, dressed in mint green robes that looked practical but were still more elegant than pretty much everything Hermione had ever worn. Hermione still wasn’t entirely sure what to make of the older witch, but they were fairly polite the few times their paths had crossed when she accompanied her son to the weekly check-ups at St Mungos.

“Good afternoon Narcissa, and to you Dani and Unspeakable Park. I’m very well, how about yourselves?” Hermione had decent manners, but she really did feel out of her depth with high society, so she was miffed to see Draco bite both of his lips to hold back a laugh behind his mother’s back.

To her credit, Narcissa apparently didn’t see anything wrong with Hermione’s manners, and smiled sweetly at her. “I’m very well, thank you dear.”

Dani smiled as well, leaving off her inspection of the garden outside the window. “It’s lovely to see you Hermione, are you ready for tomorrow?”

Hermione bit her lip and shrugged a little ruefully. “As much as I can be, I suppose. I won’t say I’m not a little nervous.”

Unspeakable Park’s lips twitched in amusement and they raised one eyebrow at her. “I assure you, we have thought this through Miss Granger.”

Hermione remembered their discussion from before the trip to Diagon and grinned at them. “Right sorry. Just a bit anxious I guess.” She gave Draco a grateful smile when he discretely rested his hand on her back to offer her some comfort.

Unspeakable Park nodded in a slow way that made Hermione think of an owl, then turned to address the rest of the group. “Then perhaps we should get a move on to allay Miss Granger’s fears?” Hermione had talked enough with the mysterious Unspeakable to begin to detect the trace of friendly sarcasm in their tone, and she found their abruptness a lot more entertaining once they figured out that they were often simply in on their own joke.

Narcissa and Dani stationed them besides the Floo, and Dani held out the jar of powder while Narcissa spoke. “Of course, Unspeakable Park. Draco, Hermione, we will be going to Sanctitas Cabin.”

-

Sanctitas Cabin was a bit smaller than Repos de Coeur, but was still large enough for a family to stay there in comfort. Its log walls were warm and the furniture minimal but the whole place felt like it didn’t see much use for all that it was very well kept. The thick woods just outside had certainly started to encroach on the cabin, and were closer than she’d expected when she stepped out the door with Dani.

When Draco joined them she carefully looked around for Narcissa, then leant into him when she didn’t see her following them out. “Is every property your family owns so pretentiously named?”

Draco barked a laugh, her unexpected jab startling it out of him before he could otherwise react. “I’m pretty sure there was some sort of unofficial competition amongst my ancestors to find the most pompous possible names for any new property they acquired. We even have a ski lodge called ‘fruset hjärta’, which means frozen heart. Morbid _and_ pretentious seems to be our families unofficial motto.” He struck an exaggerated pose of deep thought, stroking his chin as though he had a full beard and pursing his lips. ”Hmm, now that I think of it _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ is a touch outdated. Perhaps my first real act as Head of the Family should be to change it to _tune morbidas ambitiosa_? What do you think?”

Hermione snorted and then lost the battle and outright laughed. “Oh my god. What a way to be remembered. Oh! What about _flava et divas_?”

Draco’s eyes sparked with mirth and he began laughing too. “Blonde and rich? Well, it’s apt I guess.” He sucked on his teeth for a moment then grinned at her wickedly. “ _Superbia et salvis_?”

Hermione laughed even harder, clutching at him for support. “Pride and Prejudice? Merlin that’s hilarious.” She gasped out between helpless giggles.

Draco steadied her and chuckled along with her. “I saw the book in your room at Mungos and thought that was so… descriptive. Also, the idea of having my family motto come from a Muggle book really tickles me.”

Dani looked on, her dark eyes crinkled with quiet laughter as she watched them together. “Family mottos are an odd thing. My own is _Doret begardam_ , meaning ‘let me circle around you’. It is an expression of love, showing that you would be always around to provide what your loved one means. I’ve always rather liked it.”

Draco cracked his neck and stared out into the trees, his laughter dying on his lips. “If only my ancestors had thought like yours.” He remarked.

Dani laughed and patted his shoulder. “Young man, I have ancestors that would make yours say ‘well that’s a bit much’. I try to live up to the spirit of my family motto, perhaps if you keep yours you could change the spirit of it.”

Hermione squeezed his forearm before tucking her hands into the pockets of her jeans. “Purity can mean a lot of things. Like purity of thought, or purity of intent. You could remake it without changing a thing.”

Draco’s silver eyes roamed over the tree line, deep in thought. “Perhaps. Though I do like ‘rich and blonde’.” His cheeky smirk made Hermione grin back at him until Unspeakable Park walked right between them, headed off the side of the cabin.

“If you’d follow me, we are ready to show you our preparations.” They trailed after the Unspeakable, still smirking a little at their jokes. “Now, first up is where you’ll change. The cabin is just outside our wards so we can use it as a base camp to monitor you both. You can see the extra rune arrays that we have set up here, they are keyed to your blood and once we activate them you won’t be able to pass over them as either a werewolf or a human.”

Hermione crouched down to inspect the shining runes on the ground under a charm to keep them intact and undisturbed until it was time to activate them. She recognised many of the runes, but nearly half of them were ones she’d never seen before. “Are you sure it will still work once we are transformed?”

Unspeakable Park nodded and pointed to where the runes seemed to coexist in two circles in the same place. “Yes, we managed to get a sample of blood from both of you after you fell asleep at the last moon, so we made sure the wards respond to both samples.” They waved a hand and strode into the forest. “Now, through here is where you’ll change.”

A hundred meters past the tree line there were two wooden structures that looked like the changing booths at any Muggle clothing store. Hermione circled them curiously, moving the curtain aside and checking for any charms or runes. Finding none she turned back to see Draco staring at them in consternation. “This is where we change?” She asked.

Dani nodded. “Yes, we thought simple might be best. This way you will have privacy, but once the moon rises and you transform you will not have to fight your way out of anything. We will bring you back to the cabin tomorrow and you can change into simple robes and leave your wands there. Then we will bring you here a half hour before moon rise and you can wait until it is time.”

Draco twitched aside the curtain and inspected the padded bench inside. “Well, perhaps I should bring a book.”

Smiling, Hermione inspected the small clearing around the booths. “Sounds like a plan. Is there anything else here we should know about?”

“Yes. We can go back to the cabin to discuss the rest.” Unspeakable Park led the way back to the cabin with sure steps over the uneven terrain. Hermione found that her and Draco moved with relative ease due to their improved musculature, but Dani stumbled twice before Draco offered her a gentlemanly arm to steady herself on.

Back at the cabin Narcissa was sitting stiff backed in a chair across from an equally stilted pair of Aurors. When they turned around at the door opening, Hermione saw that one of them was Auror Greenling, she didn’t recognise the other though.

The other Auror stood up to greet them, nodding abruptly at Draco then holding out a calloused hand for Hermione to shake. “Hello, Auror Gawain Robards. Pleasure to meet you.” Gawain Robards was a short, intense man with piercing blue eyes and greying blond hair gathered in a knot at the back of his head. His bearing spoke of withheld power and control. Hermione recognised the name as Scrimgour’s head of the DMLE who’d been reinstated following the war.

“Hermione Granger, nice to meet you sir.” She shook his hand and stood back.

Robards tipped his head to her in a respectful bow. “Pleasure really is all mine. I was at Hogwarts on May second, saw you fight. You’re a dab hand in a duel, wouldn’t mind if your application crossed my desk one day Miss Granger.”

Hermione’s cheeks paled and she picked at her cuticles again, trying not to think of that day and all the destruction that had been wrought to bring down Voldemort. “Oh. Thank you sir.”

Dani must have sensed how uncomfortable she was, because she led both her and Draco to sit on either side of Narcissa and poured them tea before seating herself. “Now, if everyone is ready, perhaps Unspeakable Park could begin to explain the procedures for tomorrow night?”

Waving their hand casually, Unspeakable Park sent a folder flying to rest in front of each of them. “These folders contain the maps and some basic information about what we are doing here. So far all of you bar Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy know what’s in them, but it’s best to review. Now, security measures.” The folders opened to show a rough map of the forested area set aside for them to roam in. “Aside from Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy, and myself, this location is entirely unknown. Every one of my team and the Auror team that has been transported here during set up and testing has been under my direct supervision at all times and has not been appraised of the actual location of this forest or lodge. The less people who know, the less chance of someone trying to interfere.” Their dark eyes flicked to Robards for the briefest second and Hermione thought she picked up the tiniest hint of reproach.

“You know my opinion on this, Unspeakable. I would feel a lot better if at least I knew where my team is being stationed to watch over a pair of werewolves while you let them roam free.” In contrast to Unspeakable Park’s control, Robards gruff voice dripped reproach.

“No.” Unspeakable Park didn’t bother with what was obviously a tired argument and continued right on, ignoring the way Robards bristled and went red in the face. “Now, the wards. My team left the ones for the cabin partially visible for Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy to see and get a sense of how seriously we are taking this, but the wards that surround the twenty hectares the Malfoys have generously allowed us to use have been hidden very carefully. We have a very strong reason for this. When transformed at the last moon, Miss Granger showed that she still understood at least some runic theory, and tried to disrupt the barrier keeping her in the cell at St Mungos. As such, neither Mr Malfoy nor Miss Granger will be allowed to know anything further about the wards we will be using to keep them contained, both runic and otherwise.”

Greenling whistled lowly. “They can do that? I’ve never heard of werewolves doing that.”

Dani folded her hands around her teacup and nodded solemnly. “Hermione can, and we have reason to believe that Mr Malfoy is the same. Do not treat them like you would a normal lycanthrope, these two retain far higher cognition from what we can tell.”

“Does that mean that they would hesitate to attack?” Asked Robards.

“I was sure this was in the briefing you insisted I send over, Auror Robards.” Unspeakable Park’s black eyes tightened and their face was stony.

“Ah, yes. I guess I just didn’t understand the scope of their abilities.” Robards didn’t fully back down, but at least didn’t continue the argument.

Dani intervened before Unspeakable Park could say anything further. “To answer your question, yes they will probably still be dangerous.” She cast an apologetic look to Hermione and Draco, both of whom nodded their agreement. Neither of them was going to contest that fact. “They both have extraordinarily keen senses and were very… attentive if they sensed anybody nearby. Combined with their higher functions still being more intact than most Lycanthropes at full moon, well…” Dani spread her hands to get her point across.

Robards appeared more cautious as he inspected Hermione and Draco, then waved to Unspeakable Park in something that was almost an apology. “Right. I think I understand. Please continue.”

Unspeakable Park tapped their own parchment and red and blue dots began to appear on the map, with a few small green ones here and there. “This is a rough representation of how the Aurors and Unspeakables will be stationed to begin. And the Healers of course. Once Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy are situated in the area set aside for them to begin the test, patrols will begin by both air and outside the wards on foot. We leave nothing to chance, so all patrols will be at least two people and carry amulets charmed to deter werewolves. They will also be wearing uniforms charmed to eliminate any scent, to prevent the subjects from being drawn to them.”

The subjects in question exchanged a wry glance and then Hermione spoke, resisting the urge to raise her hand. “Do the wards go all the way up the trees?”

“Yes. The entire area is contained from earth to sky. You will be safe, and we will be safe from you.” Unspeakable Park flashed the smallest attempt at a reassuring smile, then turned back to the folder and made the pages turn. The next page was photos of Hermione and Draco both as humans and as werewolves. “These are the subjects. As you can see their transformed forms are stronger and larger than most. While I am confident it will not be an issue, just be aware that their physical capabilities are almost certainly far beyond what you are used to.”

Hermione saw Narcissa’s knuckles whiten on the handle of her teacup and realised she’d probably never seen a photo of Draco as a werewolf. Hesitantly she reached over and laid a subtle hand on Narcissa’s arm, relieved when the witch gently patted her hand in thanks and then lifted her teacup to take a dainty sip.

Dani turned to the next page, revealing a list of potions from pain relievers to sleeping aids. Even some that would incapacitate them. “This is a list of potions we will have on hand. Some are just in case we need to knock one of you out if something goes wrong, but most are to aid in any healing you may need when morning comes.” She flipped to the next page where a list of their basic vital readings the day after their first full moon revealed itself. “You both needed a mild analgesic potion after your last transformation, but you pulled through much better than we had anticipated. Better safe than sorry, but we are hoping that this is simply a redundancy.”

Draco was inspecting the potions page again. “These potions, there aren’t any that contain aconite?”

Dani shook her head and flipped back to the page herself. “No, we are waiting until next full moon to expose you to that. We don’t think that you will have any adverse reactions, but the last thing we want is to be dealing with a potential problem in the middle of nowhere.”

“Makes sense. Sorry for interrupting.”

Unspeakable Park shook their head at him. “You have every right to ask questions. Please do not refrain." They narrowed their eyes at Robards in warning when he quietly scoffed, then continued, tapping the page to flip Hermione and Dracos folders to a permission page. “You have already signed off on participating, but this form is to show you have been briefed correctly. Any other questions before we sign?”

“Um, yes. Who is leading the Auror team?” Hermione tried not to glance at Robards, but she dearly hoped that he wouldn’t be. His obvious distaste for Draco could cause too many problems if he was leading the team in charge of their security.

Greenling threw her a lazy salute across the table. “That’d be me, little lady. Happy to serve.” 

Hermione might have found the huge man a little condescending, but he was miles better than Robards. Shooting him a glad smile of her own, she turned back to her folder. “I think that’s all I needed. You’re right about us not knowing too much, Unspeakable Park. We just have no way of knowing what I could do with more information.”

Draco closed his folder. “I agree. You have my thanks for explaining as much as you did. I believe I am ready to face tomorrow now.”

Narcissa placed her teacup down without so much as a sound against its saucer and looked around the table. “In that case, I shall escort the children back to the Manor. It has been a pleasure, we shall see you tomorrow.”

With polite goodbyes all around, Hermione found herself swept into the fireplace and back at Repos de Coeur with Narcissa and Draco.

“Hermione, if you wouldn’t mind, may I have a word with you?” Narcissa kissed her son on the cheek in obvious dismissal and then perched on an armchair and waited for Hermione to sit as well.

“I’ll take my leave then. Hermione, Mother.” With a quick bow to each of them, he vanished back into the Floo.

Hermione sat down in the other armchair and tried not to be intimidated by Narcissa, who appeared wholly at ease at least. “How can I help you Narcissa?” She asked quietly.

“Firstly, I would like to thank you for everything you’ve done for Draco. Given your history with him, none would have blamed you for turning your back on him. Instead you have shown him not just kindness, but friendship.” Narcissa’s eyes seemed to shine with tears, and Hermione was struck by just how much the witch loved her son.

“I know we haven’t exactly gotten on in the past, but Draco not only saved my life but he also has shown me he’s changed from what he was at school. He’s a good man now, and even without the thread of magic linking us I think he’d be the kind of person I’d want to know now.” Hermione reassured Narcissa, leaning forward with a smile. “You’ve done well by him, I hope you know that.”

Narcissa produced a small lacy handkerchief from thin air and dabbed at her misty eyes. “Thank you Hermione. It has been… Hard for us. I hope you are right.” Straightening her back, she vanished the handkerchief and resumed her aristocratic mask, as Draco often did when he felt he had been too vulnerable. “On to the next matter though, which is why I truly asked to speak to you. You are friends with the Lovegood girl, are you not?”

“Yes, Luna is a dear friend. Why do you ask?”

“Miss Lovegood was… Well not to put too fine a point on it, she was imprisoned in our dungeons for quite a while. I know Draco made sure she was somewhat comfortable, but I confess I feel extremely guilty I myself did not do more to help her. I have done my best to repay those my family has wronged, but from what Draco tells me Miss Lovegood would not appreciate monetary repayments. Nor does he know the girl well enough to suggest what she would like. I was hoping you could help me.”

Hermione furrowed her brow in thought. “Luna isn’t the kind of person to think of material goods as an apology. But, she may accept something like a donation towards magical creature sanctuaries. To be perfectly honest, I think that she’d rather just have tea and talk to you face to face though.”

Narcissa’s dark eyebrows raised in genteel surprise. “I would have thought she’d want nothing to do with me.”

Hermione smiled. “You’d be surprised, Narcissa.”


	14. How We Play in the Shadows

When Draco awoke back in his room at St Mungos on August the ninth, he had only the barest recollection of being in a good deal of pain on the forest floor before being offered a sleeping potion and taking it gratefully. Taking quick stock of his body revealed the aches and pains from after his last transformation were still there in a milder form, and he dragged himself into a sitting position and began looking around to see if they’d left him a pain potion.

“Good morning, how are you feeling.” Healer Bashar was sitting at the little corner table he ate his meals at with a folder and her wand spread in front of her.

Draco swung his legs over the edge of the bed, supressing a grimace and standing to walk over and sit with the healer. “Good Morning Healer Bashar. I am well, a little sore but nothing noteworthy. How about yourself?”

Smiling, Healer Bashar handed him a small vial of crystalline blue pain potion. “One of these days I’ll get you to call me Dani.” She chuckled a little at his eye roll, then sobered. “I am well, but we need to discuss the events of last night.”

Draco froze in the middle of re-corking the now empty vial. “Did something go wrong?” Visions of his werewolf form breaking the wards and attacking someone swam through his head.

Healer Bashar shook her head quickly and lay both of her hands over his before retreating to open her folder. “No, not _wrong_ per se. Just… Unexpected.” She looked him in the eyes and smiled softly. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about. I will start from the beginning, and you may feel free to ask any questions that come to mind.”

Draco swallowed heavily and resisted the impulse to demand she tell him what happened with no preamble. “That sounds… Satisfactory. Please continue.”

“So, to begin with how much do you remember?”

“I remember sitting on that little wooden bench reading, and then suddenly feeling like my whole body was about to shatter. After that I remember waking up on the forest floor, incredibly sore and being offered a sleeping draught. That’s about all, I’m afraid.” He fiddled a little with the empty vial and tried not to shy away from Healer Bashar’s penetrating gaze.

“Then I shall start at the beginning.” She glanced down at her notes and cleared her throat. “Both you and Hermione recovered quickly from the transformation and left the booths straight away. After inspecting each other you followed her to the closest wards, where you both spent a good deal of time inspecting them, following the line and pausing at the places the Auror and Unspeakable teams had been stationed to begin the night. Which confirms that you both remember things while transformed. Interestingly, though Hermione did attempt some runes again, and you appeared to be following charm wand patterns, neither of you came close enough to the wards to get so much as a warning buzz.”

Draco nodded. “So we’re not only smart, we remember things we’ve been told. That’s… Honestly a little frightening.”

“I can understand how you feel. In your shoes I would be worried that I may harm someone as well. But next month you begin your wolfsbane and the possible danger should pass.” Healer Bashar’s face was full of certainty, and Draco appreciated her empathy.

“Thank you.”

She waved a hand to dismiss his thanks. “It is no problem. Now, after you spent around two hours inspecting the wards, Hermione seemed to decide that was enough and began baiting you into play. She flicked sticks and leaves at you, nipped at your heels, ran a little way ahead and then invited you to chase. Things like that. I can honestly say I have never seen such behaviour in lycanthropes before, though I shouldn’t have been surprised given what happened at the last full moon.”

Draco sat back a little in shock. “Granger wanted to _play_?”

Amused, Healer Bashar laughed and shrugged. “Apparently so. You were far more serious and it took her nearly twenty minutes to convince you to join her. After that the pair of you became quite hard for the Aurors and Unspeakables on brooms to follow, as you engaged in a rather heated game of cat and mouse. Or wolf and wolf, as the case may be. Interestingly, you both seemed to enjoy using your wits rather than your brawn to get the upper hand. You in particular seemed to enjoy setting little traps for her.” Taking a deep breath, the Healer held his eyes. “This is where it gets complicated.”

“Us _playing_ like a pair of puppies wasn’t the thing we needed to discuss?” Draco stiffened again. He’d been hoping that had been the unexpected event that she’d referred to earlier.

For the first time since he’d woken up after the bite and met her, Healer Bashar appeared truly nervous. “Now Draco, I’d like you to try and remain calm, okay?” When he nodded and tried to steady himself, she spoke. “There was a point where you and Hermione disappeared entirely, not for long, roughly ten minutes or so. But when we found you, you and Hermione were engaging in… Intercourse.”

Draco felt like the air had been sucked from the room and his lungs burned with his panic. “I _raped_ her?!” He leapt from his chair and stumbled backwards until his back met the wall, sliding down to the floor as memories of Greyback and his pack at the Dark Lords revels flooded him.

Healer Bashar was crouched in front of him in less than a heartbeat, her presence warm and comforting as she spoke to him in low tones. “No Draco, I promise you there was no assault. Unspeakable Park was the one who found you, and I have seen the memory of it. Hermione was an active and willing participant.”

Tears leaked from his eyes as he tried to control his breathing and his mind. “Does she know? Is she okay?” He tried to feel along the thread, and felt concern but nothing else.

“She is fine, she didn’t need the sleeping draught this morning, and has already discussed it with me. When you’re ready she’d like to talk to you as well.” Healer Bashar smoothed his hair back, much like his mother used to when he was young and had nightmares. “She wanted me to tell you that it’s up to you when you talk. If you want it to be right away we can cast a modified bubble-head charm to avoid the issue that you had after the last full moon. But she’s also fine if you need time to process what has happened.”

Draco looked up at her, his arms locked tightly around his knees and his face tortured. “She’s really okay?” Merlin help him, he hoped she was. The idea of hurting anyone like that sickened him, but the idea of hurting _her_ made him feel like his heart was being torn in two.

Dani squeezed his hands. “She really is.”

Draco drew a shuddering breath and unwound his arms. “I- I need a moment. Can you tell her I’ll clean up and then see her soon?”

Healer Bashar patted his shoulder and stood. “Of course Draco. I’ll wait at the Mediwitches desk to perform the bubble-head charm for you. Take all the time you need.”

-

Hermione was pacing the far end of her room when Draco was escorted into the room by Healer Bashar. The relief she felt when she saw him that flickered over her face and through their shared thread and went a long way towards convincing him he wasn’t a monster and that she was fine.

“Would you two like me to leave you?” Healer Bashar stayed diplomatically near the door, ready to leave or join them.

Hermione turned her huge golden eyes on Draco, leaving it to him to decide. “Thank you, Healer Bashar. I think we will be fine.” He said, trying not to fidget under Hermione’s stare.

Once the Healer had left, an awkward silence filled the room, neither of them knowing how to broach the subject at hand. After a period of avoiding each other’s eyes and nervous fiddling on Hermione’s part, she suddenly snorted then clapped a hand to her mouth in mortification.

“Sorry!” She dropped her hand and picked at her cuticles, a habit that always made Draco want to hold her hands just to make her stop. “It’s just… Well it’s kind of funny. We had sex and can’t even remember it. Us!”

Like the bubble of his self-loathing had popped, Draco found himself lightheaded with relief. “I cannot tell you how relieved I am to see you’re okay. When Healer Bashar told me…” He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose to stave off the feeling of needing to be sick, to somehow physically rid himself of the horrifying memories plaguing him.

“Oh, I think I felt that. You panicked, right?” Hermione shifted on her feet and bit her bottom lip hard enough he worried she’d draw blood. “Look, I know it’s not ideal, but I promise I won’t read anything into it. You don’t have to worry about me suddenly deciding to get all clingy or anything. And Dani gave me an extra contraceptive potion this morning, just to make sure.”

Draco’s breath escaped him explosively and he nearly reached for her before remembering the warning Healer Bashar had given him about the charm losing effect if they got too close. “Merlin, that’s _not_ what upset me. Hermione, when Healer Bashar told me what had happened, I thought I’d _raped_ you.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open in a perfect O of surprise. “Oh goodness! I don’t think you did! I can’t remember anything, obviously, but Dani said that Unspeakable Park showed her the memory and it looked like it was perfectly consensual.” Draco watched the flush on her cheeks deepen at her last words and wondered if the post-full moon side effects were only related to scent, because despite his lingering turmoil he wanted to push her down onto the small hospital bed and hold her in his arms.

“She told me that as well.” He ran his hands through his hair, getting some caught on his signet ring and having to untangle it. “Look- I spent a lot of time around Greyback during the war. Never on a full moon, but he and his pack enjoyed that sort of thing too much. It left an impression.”

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears of sympathy and she shuffled forward slightly. “Oh Draco. You’re not him, and you never will be.” She tried to smile through her tears and Draco felt his breath catch. “You’re so much better. Do you… Do you want a hug?”

Draco wanted nothing more than to sink into her arms and forget the war, but he knew he couldn’t. “I want to say yes, but Healer Bashar told me the charm preventing the issue we had last month won’t hold up in close proximity. Maybe another time.” He hesitated, then sighed. “Thank you Hermione, your trust means a lot to me. I should probably go now, but I’ll see you later for the check up? And… Maybe we can talk more about this when it’s not so… fresh?”

Hermione nodded and smiled sweetly at him. “Of course Draco, and thank you for being worried for me.” She leaned forward a little and her smile gained an edge of mischief. “If it’s any consolation, I felt spectacular when I changed back this morning.”

Face flaming, Draco barely stammered out a goodbye before dashing out of the room.

-

Even with the bubble-head charms in place, as soon as Healer Holston cast the charm to reveal the thread, the difference was obvious to everyone in the room.

Unspeakable Park squinted at it. “It’s changed a little. Is it… Surging?”

The thread was indeed moving back and forth between them, a gentle ebb and flow along the steady length of it that became mesmerising very quickly. Draco could barely tear his eyes away from the shimmering golden line

Healer Holston clapped excitedly. “Amazing, I wonder if this is the same as last month or the result of the relations they had last night!”

Even Unspeakable Park cringed a little at the lack of tact, but it was Healer Bashar who spoke. “Yes, _thank you_ Phillip. Perhaps we should move on? We will test them again next week to check your hypothesis.”

Draco barely caught Hermione’s disgruntled muttering with his enhanced hearing. “Bloody idiot is just _obsessed_ with us having sex.” Draco had to press his lips together not to give her away by laughing.

“Sorry Dani. Want to drop the bubble-head charms now?” Holston, as usual, was unfazed as long as he could carry on with his work.

With a sigh and an apologetic look at Draco and Hermione, Healer Bashar picked up her wand. “Are you two ready?”

Draco saw Hermione look around the room, and guessed she was looking for Potter. Since he’d stopped sitting in on their sessions she often did that. “I am if Hermione is.”

Hermione firmed her stance and faced him fully. “I am, thank you Dani.”

After giving them a moment to brace themselves, Dani dropped the charm and Draco was flooded with the heady smell of _her_. The other days of the month Hermione smelled like wildflowers, green things, and something fruity that he assumed came from her shampoo. After the full moon her scent was a different thing all together. The smell of tree sap and rich loam combined with something spicy and richly feminine to form what had to be the most tantalising smell in the world. And he did feel like Tantalus standing within arm’s reach of the tree but never allowed to partake of its enticing bounty. Just like last time he’d scented her after the full moon, he wanted to immediately drop to his knees before her and would have let her tear his throat out if that was what she desired.

Hermione’s eyes were glazed and fixed on him, he lips parted as she breathed tiny puffs of air through them that carried the sweet smell of her breath to him. The hunger in her reverberated through to him and then washed back to her, gathering strength as it travelled between them and rising in a crescendo that dragged them closer to each other with no conscious thought.

Right as Draco’s hands reached out to grab the honey gold skin of Hermione’s exposed arms, he found himself pushed back by a spell and the bubble-head charm reinstated. His head cleared with dizzying rapidity, leaving only the gentle pull he always felt towards Hermione.

“Well that was interesting. I’d expected more of a reaction.” Holston sounded rather put out as he scribbled some notes down in his infernal hovering files then looked up to see the confused looks Hermione and Draco were giving him. “The thread stayed the same, no change after we removed the bubble-head charms. What does everyone else think?”

Hermione recovered a lot faster than Draco and piped up. “The pull was stronger. Last time I still had at least some presence of mind, this time…” She shrugged and licked her lips nervously.

Draco shook his head to clear it, then looked around the room. “I felt far more overwhelmed this time. She could have asked me to drive a knife through my heart and I would have done it just to please her.”

Unspeakable Park drew in a shocked breath and Healer Bashar gasped. “How does that compare to last time? Would you have done anything similar last month?” Unspeakable Park never took notes, but he knew they’d filed that away just in case.

“Probably.” He felt his face flush and realised he was going to have to elaborate. “Last month was a milder version, but yes. I still feel the… intense interest as well.”

Healer Bashar looked at Hermione. “Hermione, do you feel the same?”

Hermione looked pale and shaky, but shook her head. “The… sexual interest from last month is definitely there, but I didn’t feel any urges to stab myself for him.” Her brows furrowed and her lips twisted into a thoughtful grimace. “Though I think we will have to be extra careful around other people after the full moons. When you cast the spell to separate us there was a moment where I wanted to turn on you.” She admitted quietly, looking ashamed.

Healer Bashar and Unspeakable Park put their heads together and conferred quietly enough that even Draco couldn’t hear them, then Healer Bashar straightened and nodded to Holston, who dropped his quill onto his notes again. Before Draco could ask what was going on, the charms had dropped again and his mind was full of Hermione.

Before he could do more than turn to look at Hermione though, Holston leaned over and touched her shoulder. Within a second Draco had him pinned to the ground, growling lowly in his ear as he pinned the shorter man’s arms painfully behind his back. The vicious satisfaction he felt at the whimpers escaping the man made him grin ferally up at Hermione, whose golden eyes were blazing with pride and something equally fierce as she stood above him.

Then a spell lifted him off Holston and deposited him on the other side of the room, where a strong hand grabbed his shoulder. Hermione was there even faster than he had moved, knocking Unspeakable Park off of him and pinning them to the wall with one hand at their throat and one holding the wrist of the hand that had been on his shoulder in a crushing grip while she snarled threateningly, her teeth glittering in the light and filling Draco with a need to wrap himself around her and feel her heat against his chest. The Unspeakable barely batted an eyelash before using a wandless, wordless spell to drag Hermione off them so Healer Bashar could recast the charm to block the scents.

As soon as the mental fog cleared, Draco’s heart sank through the floor in dismay. His fears about his self-control since the attack had come true, and as soon as Holston touched Hermione all he’d wanted to do was to hurt him badly enough that he could again never lay another hand on her.

“Wh-What did we just _do_?” Hermione’s voice sounded broken and scared, and he instantly started moving to comfort her before remembering just how terrible an idea that would be.

Healer Bashar was guiding her gently to a chair though, being careful not to touch her skin. “They’re okay, neither of you hurt them.”

Holston’s cheery voice piped up from where he was still sitting on the floor and rubbing his arms. “Yup, no harm done old chap. Sorry for surprising you both.” The unkempt wizard leapt to his feet with a smile. “A few bruises is nothing to what we learned.”

Draco made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. “What? That I’m a vicious beast who’ll attack without warning, even after the full moon?” He snapped, his lips curling in a snarl of frustration.

Unspeakable Park stepped right in front of him, far closer than he was comfortable with. “We knew the risk, Mr Malfoy. And now so do you. Next month you will be back amongst the students of Hogwarts, and you need to know about all of your possible obstacles. Now you know, are you going to hide in unnecessary self-recrimination or are you going to _do_ something about it?”

Draco’s spine stiffened at the reproach in those glittering black eyes before he glanced at Hermione, whose broken expression stabbed right through his heart. For once, he could be the brave one. “What do you want me to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this chapter took so long to write. I couldn't get it to feel or flow right until I wrote it from Draco's perspective.


	15. Now they know

Spending the next two days until the extreme olfactory reaction to each other getting used to other people touching them had been taxing on both Hermione and Draco. The Weasley’s and Harry had been very obliging when it came to participating in the tests, even after Draco nearly broke Bill’s shoulder the first time he laid a hand on Hermione. But no amount of assurances that they were happy to help calmed either of their nerves, especially given that except for Narcissa at the very end of the two days, absolutely no one from Draco’s pool of volunteers would agree to possibly be mauled by a furious Hermione Granger.

Hermione didn’t blame them.

The only silver lining was the marked improvement in their reactions, not enough to make Hermione or Draco happy, but enough to make their Healers feel like they would be okay after a few more months to adjust. By the afternoon of the second day they were able to restrain themselves from doing more than slapping away any touching hands. Hermione still cried with relief when Dani taught them her modified Bubble-head charm though.

On the third day after the full moon they were released to go back home, and Harry collected Hermione to take her back to Grimmauld place with cheerful descriptions of how Arthur and Percy Weasley had helped him strip the mouldy wallpaper from the master bedroom and paint it the deep blue that Ginny had selected and they were just waiting on her to select a colour to do the same with the room he’d declared hers. As soon as they were both through the Floo and she was sure no one else was in the room she interrupted him and blurted out the semi-secret that she’d been keeping.

“Draco and I had sex on the full moon.”

Harry paused in the middle of putting her bag down on the couch and blinked at her in shock. “I’m sorry, you what?”

“Had sex, werewolf sex to be exact.” She picked her cuticles and gave him a trembling smile. “I just… needed to talk to someone and you know the most about the whole werewolf thing.”

Harry lowered the bag the rest of the way down and planted his hands on his hips with his surprise still writ large across his face. “Huh. Did not see that coming. Are you okay?”

Flopping into the armchair next to the couch, Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation. “Kind of? I mean, I don’t remember any of it, so it really doesn’t feel like it happened to _me_. Dani said it was all fine as well, no injuries or anything. It’s just… Draco freaked out, and that’s kind of freaked me out.”

Harry’s eyebrows snapped together and his lips tightened into a deep frown. “He better not have called you a you-know-what.”

Hermione shook her head quickly, not wanting Harry to be upset with Draco. “No! No, he was upset because he thought he might have assaulted me. He saw too much of that during the war, and when Dani told him what we’d done I felt him have a complete meltdown.” She sighed and pressed her lips together in a sympathetic frown. “We still haven’t talked properly about it.”

Harry sat heavily on the couch, his hands dangling loosely between his knees. “Christ, poor Malfoy. How are you going to handle it?”

“I don’t really know. I’m not sure if he’s ready to talk about it, I got the feeling he had _a lot_ of trauma about the subject and don’t want to push him. He said he wanted to talk more about it when Dani brought him to see that I was okay, but we’ve been too on edge with trying to deal with the whole after-moon pheromones thing to talk about anything at all.” Hermione huffed and slumped even further into the armchair. “What do you think I should do?” She asked her friend.

Harry scratched the back of his neck and frowned. “Okay, but first I want to say how weird it feels to be giving you advice about Malfoy and you having sex.” He held up a hand to forestall her objections about the circumstances it happened in. "Now, we can agree that rushing Malfoy is probably a terrible idea, yeah? _But_ I’m willing to bet that he’d never reach out to you on his own. I get the feeling that since this has all begun he’s been letting you take the lead on pretty much everything.”

“So I shouldn’t rush him, but I should take the lead.” Hermione narrowed her eyes for a moment then slapped a hand down on the arm of her chair. “Right, I’m going to write him a letter and ask if I can come see the library again. That’ll open the channels of communication again nicely.” She beamed at Harry and stood up to make her way to the study to start the letter. “Thanks Harry, I appreciate you talking me through it.”

Harry smiled a little uncertainly. “No worries. Um, look, I’m not sure if it’s my place to say anything… But do you, y’know, fancy Malfoy? When you’re all human, I mean?”

Hermione gaped at him. “What?”

Harry’s attempted grin slid off of his face, leaving behind a very uncomfortable expression. “It’s just, you guys have this thread thing going on, and I’ve noticed that you kind of… look at each other a certain way, y’know?” He scrubbed his hands through his messy black hair and sighed. “Look, much as I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it’s fine if you do.”

Hermione’s shock dissolved into irritation. “Oh is that right? I have your permission, then?”

Harry grimaced. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just wanted to talk to you about it I guess. You two have probably the most complicated history in the entire world, so I figured I’d bring it up before you tried to talk the werewolf sex through with him.” His green eyes pinned her where she stood. “I’ve noticed the flirting too.”

Hermione searched her memory for any instances of flirting, and realised that Harry was right. It had only been a few times, but they _had_ flirted back and forth. Worse, he was right about her fancying Draco as well, at least a little. Not only was he actually quite nice to talk to these days, but he was objectively gorgeous now, with the added height and muscle of their bites turning him from pointy and pinched to strapping and chiselled. Dropping back into the chair she stared at Harry with wide eyes and a slack jaw. She couldn’t believe Harry had noticed. _She’d_ barely noticed.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then.” Harry scooted over on the couch until he could lean over and squeeze her knee supportively. “Look, even I know he’s different these days, not such a prick and all that. Hell, most of the times I’ve talked to him since the war ended he’s been downright polite, if a bit snarky. Then he ran to save you from Greyback without a second thought, and from what you told me about the Occlumency thing he invented a whole new type of magic on the spot to try and protect you from his batshit crazy aunt. That kinda makes me think he might not be so bad. Maybe even a decent bloke and all.”

Hermione tried to say something, but her throat could only produce some sort of garbled squeaking, which made Harry laugh.

“Sorry, maybe could’ve been a little more delicate about that. But hey, I’m more of an action guy?”

Recovering her wits a little, Hermione tugged the pillow out from behind her and whacked him over the head. “A bit more delicate?! How? By holding up a sign saying ‘Hermione fancies Draco’ in the middle of Trafalgar Square?” She dropped her flaming face into her hands and groaned. “Oh my god. They said I was the one that started a game of chase with him and he didn’t want to at first. I probably initiated the- the- Oh god. Harry! How am I going to talk to him about it now? You couldn’t have _waited_?”

Laughing even harder, Harry mockingly patted her knee. “There, there. Hey, if it’s any consolation I think he fancies you too?”

Hermione pressed her burning face further into her hands and groaned.

-

After Hermione recovered from her initial horror that she’d developed something of a crush on Draco Malfoy, she sat down and tried to find the most rational path to not freaking out about it so she could write him a letter and ask to come to the library again, then casually bring up the fact that they’d had sex neither of them could remember and should possibly talk about it. She was very unsuccessful, and ended up tying herself up in knots trying to figure out why exactly she liked him, or if she even really did. Maybe it was just the Occlumency thread making her feel that way. Even if he was gorgeous and surprisingly polite and challenged her intellectually and he laughed like distant thunder and now that she thought about it left her a little breathless whenever he smirked at her.

In the end, Ginny was the one who found her after Harry filled her in and snapped Hermione out of it, laughing like a fiend the whole time.

“The ferret!” Tears of mirth were running down Ginny’s cheeks while she fended off a pillow based assault from Hermione. “You’ve got the hots for _Malfoy_ ”

Hermione’s blush crept down her neck and she buried her face in the pillow. “Ginny! ‘Snot funny!”

Still sniggering, Ginny patted her shoulder. “It’s so you to go for the redeemed bad-boy.”

Hermione glared at her over the horrible chintzy pillow that she’d been suffocating herself with. “Excuse me? What does that mean?”

“It’s like one of those daydream charms that Fred and George made, good girl turning the bad boy to the side of light and all that.” She shrugged, still smirking.

Hermione’s brows furrowed. “But he hasn’t really _been_ a bad boy, ever. First he was just a prat and a bully, and then he was a scared kid forced to do the bidding of someone evil or watch his mum be killed. I’m not sure that’s _bad boy_ criteria. And I had absolutely nothing to do with him being redeemed, as you put it.” The frown on her face deepened. “I don’t know Ginny, he was already so different when Harry and I saw him after the trials, humbled but not bitter about it. He looked a bit lost, sure, but he was still Malfoy, just less prejudiced and arrogant.”

“Yeah, I gotta admit that all the letters he sent out trying to apologise seemed pretty honest. I guess having Tom live in your house would make anyone second guess all the dark wizard stuff.” Ginny gathered her red hair over her shoulder and looked curiously at Hermione. “So you think he’s better now? Like an actual good person?”

Hermione opened her mouth to answer with an instant affirmative, then snapped it shut and thought for a second before answering. “I’m not sure that ‘good person’ is the word I’d use. He’s shown himself capable of trying to make amends for his previous behaviour, and he’s quite obviously making a real effort to do better. I think the war left us all a little cracked, and we just have to figure things out as we go.” She tipped her head to the side and thought for another moment. “Or maybe… I think that maybe he might be a good person, in time. Or maybe he already is, and I just don’t know him well enough yet.”

Ginny spread her hands in front of her with a broad smile on her freckled face. “Well there you go, you just don’t know him well enough yet. I mean, Malfoy barely said two words to me at school, but it’s kinda like he’s two different people. One pre-war, one post-war.” She dropped her elbows to her crossed knees and balanced her chin on her palms thoughtfully. “You know, he kinda rebelled during the last school year? Redirected detentions to him, taught kids how to fake being tortured, even dropped hints if the Carrows or Crabbe were getting too close to figuring us out. It wasn’t any Gryffindor level bravery or anything, but it made a difference. A few of that group did, to be honest.”

Hermione pulled the pillow fully off her face, golden eyes wide in surprise. “He did?”

Ginny nodded. “Yeah. I mean, there were definitely times where he could’ve helped but didn’t. But he didn’t go all Inquisitorial Squad again like we thought he would, just kept his head down and helped in small ways. And Luna told me that he gave her and Ollivander blankets and food while they were being held in Malfoy Manor. So maybe his daring rescue of you makes a bit more sense, botched as it was.”

Hermione thought on that while Ginny sat quietly with her. Draco certainly was very different from the boy she’d punched in third year. Even with Voldemort hanging over his head like an executioners axe, he’d still had so many opportunities to play the sadist and he hadn’t taken them, instead using small actions of defiance to subvert the horrors the people supposedly on his side were trying to inflict on those around him. She realised that somewhere in the back of her mind she’d still been judging him a little on his actions as a child, instead of his actions as a man. That was the real reason behind her hesitance regarding actually having _feelings_ for him.

“Right. That decides it, I’m going to get to know him better and then I’ll know whether I really like him or it’s a side effect of the Occlumency.” She smiled gratefully at her. “Thanks Ginny.”

Ginny waved a lazy hand at her. “No problem. Least I can do after Ron turned into a huge prick.” Her brown eyes suddenly sparked with mischief. “Wanna hear something fun?”

Hermione squinted at the girl, not sure she liked her expression. “Okay…” She said, extremely wary of the sparkle in her eyes.

“Did Harry tell you that Mum’s furious with Ron for being a massive twat and what he did to you?” When Hermione shook her head, Ginny’s smile widened and her shoulders began shaking with giggles. “Well we’re all pretty pissed at him, family or not. But mum’s taken it to a whole new level. She’s started sneaking George’s canary creams into all his food!” The red head howled in laughter and clutched at her sides. “And if he complains, she just says that maybe now he’ll learn to respect people who have no choice in what they look like.” She gasped out between guffaws, once again crying with laughter. “He hasn’t been able to eat mum’s cooking in _three weeks_!”

Hermione’s jaw dropped, never would she have thought that Molly would have taken her side to that extent. She’d thought the Weasley matriarch would have been neutral at best, despite her visits to her in hospital. “You’re joking!”

“Nope.” Ginny shook her head hard enough to send her hair flying, still laughing as hard as she could. “Stupid berk told her about the break up and then said, I shit you not, ‘Guess it was a good thing, you wouldn’t have wanted your grandkids to be puppies.’” 

Hermione scoffed at how cruel Ron could be. “What on earth did I ever see in him? He cares about House Elves for two seconds and I lose my bloody head.”

Ginny reached over and patted her hand. “Well, now you’re well shot of him. And nothing, _nothing_ is going to piss him off more than you snogging Draco Bloody Malfoy.”

Unable to resist Ginny’s contagious laughter any longer Hermione dissolved into a fit of giggles with her friend, feeling like a normal teenage girl for the first time in years.

-

It took a full week after their release for the anxiety that Hermione had been feeling though the thread to trump her own embarrassment. But after eight days without seeing Draco, Hermione was feeling a tiny bit foolish to be dressed in her nicest blouse and skirt and stepping through the Floo to meet him in his Library for tea.

“Good Morning Miss Granger. Master Malfoy tells me to tell you he running late and will meet you in twenty minutes past the time he agreed upon.” The tiny elf standing in the exact middle of the travelling room was dressed in the frilliest pillowcase Hermione had ever seen. It looked like a lace store had exploded all over it. “And he gives Nimsy permission to ask if Miss Granger likes my new pillowcase, Master Draco gave all elves permission to buy anything they want.”

Hermione blinked down into the proud blue eyes of the petite house elf and realised that she was waiting for an answer. “Oh, Uh… It’s lovely, Nimsy was it? I particularly like the lace.” Hermione smiled at the elf, then noticed that despite her cheerful demeanour Nimsy was missing two fingers and half an ear. She didn’t want to upset the house elf by asking how she was being treated though, so she made a note to probe Draco about it later. “Do you know if Draco still wants to meet in the library?”

Nimsy waved her hand towards the door with a flourish. “Master Malfoy says that he will meet where Miss Granger want to, either library or Repose de Coeur. Mistress Malfoy also be asking Nimsy to tell Miss Granger that she would like to greet her where she decides.” Nimsy’s smile turned a little uncertain. “Nimsy to tell Mistress before Master?”

“Is that what Narcissa asked you to do?” Nimsy nodded energetically, her whole ear flapping about her head. “Then that is fine with me. If Draco asks you can say that I said it was alright. Um, you can tell them I’ll be here in the library. Thank you Nimsy.”

Narcissa appeared in the library so quickly that Hermione had a suspicion she may have been waiting right outside the door. “Hermione, how lovely to see you again.” The blonde woman’s heels clicked a fast staccato on the marble floors as she swept towards where Hermione sat in one of the window seats in a whirl of silken lavender robes.

Hermione awkwardly stood up from the seat she’d only just sat down in just in time for Narcissa to grab her by the shoulders and place two kisses in the air by her cheeks. “Oh, um. Hello Narcissa, how are you?” Hermione stiffened a little in shock, but let the other witch guide her into the window seat with her.

“Wonderful my dear, and you?”

“I’m well. Is there something I can help you with?” Hermione supressed an internal wince at her own rudeness, but she really did want to talk to Draco before she lost her nerve.

Narcissa’s blue eyes turned considering, but she thankfully did not look offended. “Actually, there is. I’m sorry for ambushing you, but I really did need to talk to you before you go to see Draco. I will endeavour to be as forthright as any Gryffindor.” Narcissa’s red lips curved in a smile before her whole demeanour turned serious. “I’m sure you know how much I love my son, yes?”

Hermione nodded, wondering if Narcissa was about to warn her off getting any closer to Draco. “Yes, your love for him does you credit.” She tried not to show her nerves on her face, and was grateful that Narcissa seemed in the mood to indulge her by speaking plainly.

“I suppose it does.” Narcissa smiled wanly at Hermione, and she could read a world of regret in the other witches eyes. “I try very hard these days to be as good a mother as I can to Draco, including trying to let him live his own life without my hovering. But…”

Hermione tensed and watched the other witch warily, sure the next words out of her mouth would be a warning about associating with Draco beyond the necessary Healers appointments. “But?”

Narcissa pressed her lips together and reached over to hold Hermione’s hand in a surprisingly maternal gesture. “But I can’t do that if I don’t know what’s wrong. I wanted to give him his privacy, but since the last full moon he’s been so distressed.” She placed her free hand on her forehead and sighed. “He thinks he’s so clever at hiding these things, but a mother always knows. Please Hermione, what happened? I just want to know that he will be okay.” Narcissa’s huge blue eyes pleaded with her, the picture of a worried mother.

Hermione gaped at her for a moment in shock at the change from what she had expected before snapping her mouth closed. “Oh, he… Didn’t tell you anything?”

Narcissa shook her head, grabbing both of her hands and squeezing. “No, he pretends he’s not suffering and the healers will only tell me that no one was injured. But something is wrong, I can feel it. _Please_ Hermione, I just want to know he’s okay.”

Taking a deep breath, Hermione wondered how best to walk the line between Draco’s obvious desire for privacy and Narcissa’s maternal fears. “The healers are right, no one was injured or harmed at all. Draco and I merely… exhibited some unusual behaviour. Draco may be trying to come to terms with it, is all.”

Narcissa breathed out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. “So he will be Oka-“

Before she could finish the sentence, the huge double doors slammed open with a resounding crash that made both witches jump and Draco skidded through them with his unfastened waistcoat half falling off his shoulder. “Don’t say a word, Granger!”

Narcissa narrowed her eyes and tightened her hold on Hermione’s hands, glaring at her son. “So something _did_ happen during the full moon. Draco, darling, what don’t you want me to know?”

Draco’s silver eyes widened and he reared back to his full height. “Why mother, of course everything is fine.” His eyes darted over to Hermione and she shook her head to let him know he wouldn’t be bailing him out when he’d all but outed them already.

“Draco.” Narcissa’s cultured voice carried more than a hint of steel as she looked at her son. “Tell me, now if you would.”

Draco wilted under his mother’s keen eye, and seemed to realise that the game was up. Hermione wondered how many different ways Narcissa had tried to pry the information out of him over the last week. “Mother, must I?” The hint of a whine in his voice made Hermione picture a young Draco begging for sweets and she had to smother a smile.

“Yes. Tell me what happened. You’ve been beside yourself, and I’ve half a mind to march down to the Ministry and ask that lovely Unspeakable why. I get the feeling _they_ would be quite honest with me.” 

Draco blanched and pleaded with Hermione with his eyes, she felt how deeply mortified he was and sighed. She guessed she wouldn’t have wanted to discuss this with her parents either and decided to take pity on Draco and take the burden from him.

“Narcissa, Draco isn’t hiding anything harmful.” She waited until the graceful witch had turned her full attention back to her and tried to smile, though she was sure it was more of a grimace. “It is just a bit… Well a bit embarrassing to be quite frank.”

Narcissa arched a brow and looked between Hermione and her son suspiciously. “Oh?”

“Yes, see the thing is… Under the influence of the moon, you see… I’m sure you know Draco and I are rather unusual werewolves. We behave very unlike any werewolves that we can find mention of, do things that wouldn’t normally be expected of us…” Hermione winced pre-emptively and was unable to disguise her deep discomfort. “And, well, we uh… We had sex. As wolves.”

Narcissa’s face went blank and she seemed to need a moment to process the new information, and Draco had frozen utterly still as soon as Hermione began to talk, as though he was hoping that he could blend into the scenery. Hermione resisted the urge to babble, and waited for one of them to break the uncomfortable silence.

“I see.” Narcissa blinked once and then focused on her son. “Thank you for telling me.” She released Hermione’s hands and stood, smoothing her robes and stepping over to her son. “Draco, darling, I wish you had simply told me.” She reached up and patted his cheek fondly before turning her head to look at Hermione appraisingly. “I will leave you two to talk, but please darling, do remember your manners.” The sly glint in the witches blue eyes did nothing to reassure Hermione as the other witch bowed her elegant head in farewell. “Hermione, it has been a pleasure to see you and I thank you for answering my questions. I hope to see more of you soon.”

Draco and Hermione watched as Narcissa left the room, waving her wand to close the doors gently behind her.

“Well, she seemed to take that well?” Hermione ventured.

Draco slumped into a nearby armchair and groaned. “She’s never going to leave this alone now. Don’t take this the wrong way, but I almost wish she cared about blood again.”

Hermione scowled at him, incensed that he would even hint at that. “Excuse me? And just how am I meant to take that?”

Draco scrubbed his hands over his face and tipped his head back to look at the ceiling. “My mother is above all things, ambitious. And traditionally pureblood mothers are the ones to negotiate marriages to their families best advantage. Now, combine that with the fact that you are currently very near the top of the social ladder right now.” He stared pointedly at her, one eyebrow raised and his head lolling back on the couch.

Hermione’s eyes widened as she understood what he was getting at. “She wants you to marry me?”

Draco slouched further into the chair, every pale, blond inch of him radiating intense embarrassment. “I figured it best to warn you before she starts sending betrothal contracts to you.”

Hermione was so shocked she began to laugh. “Oh goodness, now I _really_ wish I hadn’t said anything.” She tried to stifle her giggles and failed completely. The image of Narcissa Malfoy, the woman who’d been so horrid to her when they met at Madame Malkins before sixth year, gleefully writing out a betrothal contract between her and Draco was immensely funny to her.

“I guess it’s better than her going to Unspeakable Park and then blindsiding us both with an already drawn up contract.” He sighed deeply and tried to smile at her. “Sorry, I’ll try and make sure she understands not to bother you.”

“Thank you Draco. I’m sorry I let the cat out of the bag.” At his curious look she clarified. “Muggle saying meaning to reveal a secret.”

“She would have found a way to find out. Trust me.” He grumbled.

“Well, I guess having your mother prying into all of that explains how much anxiety I’ve been feeling from you.” Her amber eyes softened and she watched him do up his waistcoat as he avoided her eye. “Are you alright, I was a bit worried?”

Draco finished with the last button and looked up at her, apparently startled. “I’m fine, are _you_ alright? I thought about owling you, but I could feel how embarrassed you were and thought you might need some space.”

Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes. “What a pair we are. I thought you needed space too. I was embarrassed because I told Harry and he’s basically my brother.”

“Oh. Do I need to worry about Potter attempting to defend your honour?” Draco’s face was amused, but she felt his trepidation.

“No, he was fine with it. Surprisingly so.” She thought for a moment and wrinkled her nose. “We might need to keep him away from your mother.”

Draco laughed, deep and full. “Oh Merlin. Now that is a scenario I never would have imagined in a million years.” His silver eyes caught her golden ones and his smile turned gentle. “I’m glad you’re alright, Granger.”

Hermione returned his smile with one of her own. “Likewise, Malfoy.”


	16. Wolves

Headmistress McGonagall had offered to let Hermione use the Floo in her office to return to Hogwarts on the twenty fourth of August, but Hermione felt like she needed to face the walk from Hogsmeade for her return. Standing underneath the wrought iron gates with her trunk in her new backpack that she’d charmed with undetectable extension and feather light charms to replace her tattered beaded bag, she knew she’d made the right decision. As soon as she stepped over the line that separated Hogwarts from the outside world she felt safer than she had since Greyback attacked her. Hermione doubted she could have felt as safe without the simple act of crossing the threshold and was glad she’d done it.

As she passed Hagrid’s new cottage she checked to see if the half giant was home, but the windows were dark, which meant he must still have been in France. Making a note to come back to visit when he came back from visiting Madame Maxime, she continued on with her eyes scanning the grounds for any signs of the battle that had torn her magical home asunder. To her great relief, she found no such scars as she kept a steady pace over the fields surrounding the castle, and by the time she stepped into the entrance hall to find Headmistress McGonagall waiting for her in bottle green robes, she was smiling and feeling like a missing piece of herself was found.

“Good morning Miss Granger. Welcome back to Hogwarts.” McGonagall smiled at her, her dark eyes crinkling up at the corners.

Hermione beamed at her and resisted the urge to run over and hug the witch. “It’s good to be back.” She looked around the empty entrance hall to see if anyone else had arrived. “Am I the first one here?”

McGonagall shook her head with an amused look. “It seems you are all rather keen to get settled. Despite being more than half an hour early, you are the _last_ to arrive. The others await us in the Great Hall. Come along.”

Following McGonagall into the Great Hall gave Hermione a strong sense of déjà vu, bringing her right back to her first sight of the charmed ceiling and floating candles. But this time the tables weren’t packed with students, but rather five students and two teachers sat stiffly at the head table.

Draco was sitting at one end of the table, a bored expression masking extreme anxiety, with Flitwick perched next to him. The other four students sat at the other end with Slughorn trying to make conversation with an impossibly tiny blonde girl who was gaping at the ceiling in wonder.

“Now, we’ve all arrived, so if you would all follow me? The rooms we are going to are on the fourth floor to the left of the staircase. They used to be a suite of rooms for professors that had families. As such the castle was able to provide as many rooms as needed within the suite.” McGonagall beckoned the others to follow her and guided the group up to the fourth floor and down a corridor that Hermione was sure she’d never been down. Once they all reached a painting of a young man with deep red hair in huntsman’s leathers she stopped and turned to address them. “This is Argan, he is the guardian of the space we have set aside for you.” Turning to the portrait she greeted him cordially. “Good morning Argan, I’ve brought your charges to meet you. The password is _muto_.”

Draco clicked his tongue softly enough that only Hermione heard him. “ _Transform_ , really? And a Huntsman? How gauche.”

As though she’d heard him, though Hermione thought she mustn’t have as she didn’t send Draco a scathing look, McGonagall continued as the portait swung open to reveal a doorway. “Argan here was the first werewolf to ever attend Hogwarts, and I could think of no better guardian for you all.”

Hermione stepped through the portrait after Flitwick and breathed a sigh of contentment at the room that greeted her. Lush navy blue carpets covered the floor, contrasting the light stone walls nicely. Dotted here and there are lovely comfortable chairs and couches, all in sweet cream fabrics and warm walnut wood. There’s even a dining set with six chairs off to one side and a row of desks in front of the huge windows that overlook the lake. The cheery fire in the huge hearth crackles gently without adding too much heat to the room and brings a sense of calm to Hermione.

It takes her a moment to realise there is already two people sat on two of the chairs, and when she does she supposed she shouldn’t have been as shocked as she was to see them.

“Harry? Unspeakable Park? What are you doing here?”

Unspeakable Park stood from where they’d been sitting, twitching their black and red waistcoat back into place as they crossed the room to meet the group. “As Miss Granger just said, I am Unspeakable Park. My specialty is lycanthropes and so I am here to see that you settle in.”

Harry grinned from behind the short unspeakable, his green eyes alight with mischief. “And I’m Harry, I’ll let the Headmistress explain why I’m here.”

McGonagall gestured for everyone to take a seat around the central area while she stood near the hearth and waited for them to settle. “Right, to begin I believe introductions, or re-introductions, are in order. I am, as most of you know, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. As Headmistress I will be in charge of your wellbeing, the same as any other students here at Hogwarts.” She nodded to Slughorn in the chair he’d settled into next to her with an expectant expression.

Slughorn cleared his throat pompously and smiled at them, his huge moustache twitching amiably. “Professor Horace Slughorn, I will be brewing your wolfsbane each month. I look forward to working with you all.”

The tall boy dressed in black muggle jeans sitting on the arm of the couch went next, flicking his smooth black hair out of his face and barely glancing around the room. “Sable Poults, Hufflepuff. Got bit in October last year ‘cause my mum married a muggle after dad died.” His eyes flicked to Draco for a moment and Hermione was startled to see that his eyes were as grey as Draco’s had been before his bite, a colour that was made all the more striking by his bronzed skin and dark hair. “Some people didn’t like that.”

The smallest girl was sitting next to him, her blonde hair in a messy ponytail and her expression still shell-shocked and nervous from her first visit to Hogwarts. “Um… My name is Chrissy Codde. I didn’t know I was a witch until the werewolf bit me in April.” Her little voice trailed off and Hermione’s heart ached for her. She was too young and innocent for this.

The tall girl next to her looped an arm about her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. “Nice to meet you Chrissy, you’re one of us now, and we’ll all look out for you.” The girl looked up and her hazel eyes held a smile that made Hermione think of Dani and her kindness. “I’m Haley Fourpetal and I’m a fourth year Gryffindor. I was bitten last September because my Da was feeding the Order info on where Snatchers were operating.”

Flitwick was standing up between the two couches and raised his squeaky voice next. “Professor Filius Flitwick at your service. As the charms professor I will be handling the wards to help you through the full moons undisturbed.” With a little bow, he motioned for Hermione to speak next from her place on the couch next to Draco.

Hermione addressed Chrissy, as she knew that these introductions were mainly for her benefit. “Hermione Granger. I’m sorry we’re all in this situation, but I look forward to getting to know you all better. Oh, uh, I was bitten in June.” She smiled at little Chrissy and decided to add more. “I’m Muggleborn too, so if you need anything please feel free to ask.” When Chrissy nodded quietly and avoided her eye, Hermione decided it would be her personal mission to help the little girl adjust.

Draco required an elbow to the ribs to sit up straighter and introduce himself. “Draco, bitten at the same time as Granger.” He said shortly, and Hermione didn’t miss how he left his last name out of his introduction. Both him and Narcissa had been doing that more and more.

The last person to introduce themselves was a stocky boy with pasty skin and sandy hair. He also hadn’t stopped scowling at Draco since they all left the entrance hall. “Johan Deerwood, got bit in April.” He pointed one thick finger at Draco and frowned. “Look, you can’t seriously expect us to play nice with a fucking Death Eater.”

Haley clapped her hands over Chrissy’s ears with a glare at Johan. “Language, there’s a kid here!”

McGonagall opened her mouth to reprimand him as well, but Hermione stood up first and crossed to where the stocky boy was sulking in his chair. “That _Death Eater_ saved my life more than once, Deerwood. Don’t think I won’t defend him if I need to. He never had a bloody choice but still tried to do the right thing when it came down to it.” Johan Deerwood was a thorn in her side since he began at Hogwarts, and despite his father and much older half-sister being firm supporters of the Order, Johan himself had always been something of a nasty bully, causing Hermione and the other prefects no end of headaches.

Johan’s face set in a mutinous expression. “Fuck off Granger. I still say he should be in Azkaban, it was his lot that got us all into this mess.”

Hermione leant down, her temper rising rapidly. “And him. They got him into this mess too, Deerwood. Keep your opinions to yourself and we won’t have a problem, agreed?”

Johan scoffed and put his hand out to push Hermione away from him. Before she could dodge him, his hand connected roughly with her shoulder and a deep growl emanated from where Draco was sitting with his silver eyes fixed on the surly sixth year.

Before anyone could react, Unspeakable Park was on their feet and commanding attention with a clap of their hands. “Which rather handily brings me to why I am here. Those of you who knew Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy before may have noticed that they have undergone some changes. They are a unique case the likes of which myself and their healers have never seen before.” They waved a hand to call Hermione and Draco to stand next to them and pointed to indicate Draco’s now quite excessive height. “Aside from the obvious physical changes there is one more thing to be aware of. Both Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger will react as you have just seen if the other is threatened, or sometimes even just touched. The reactions will get better as they get more comfortable with you.”

Draco scoffed. “Or worse. We have no control over it, so sorry.” He was inspecting his nails as though he didn’t care, but Hermione knew that he really did. She knew that the involuntary reactions bothered him even more than her, and wished that something other than exposure and practice worked to lessen their impact.

Unspeakable Park barely spared him a glance. “Yes, sometimes worse. Don’t touch them after the full moon. Now, they don’t always react so strongly and we need to get an idea of how they will react to each of you. So I will be monitoring how each of you influences them.” They fixed their black eyes on the still pale Johan. “You first, come here and lay your hand on Mr Malfoy’s shoulder please.” Johan looked like he was about to refuse, but something in the Unspeakables face must have convinced him because he slouched over and hesitantly touched a hand to Draco’s shoulder.

Predictably, Hermione’s snarl was even worse than Draco’s and sent Johan scampering away from her.

“Woah. That’s crazy! I’ve never seen anything like that!” Haley was still sitting with one arm around Chrissy but her eyes were curious as they shifted between Draco and Hermione.

“None of us have.” Unspeakable Park waited for a moment then arched a brow. “Any volunteers?”

Chrissy raised a shaking hand, her chin wobbling and her eyes huge. “They won’t hurt us will they?”

To everyone’s surprise, it was Draco who answered. “I don’t think so.” He carefully crossed the room and crouched in front of the scared little girl and held out his hand. “Would you like to make sure?” Hermione smiled at the girl in encouragement, and tried not to show how relieved she was when the girl slipped her trembling fingers into Draco’s large hand and there was no reaction. Draco gently firmed his hold and drew the girl up and over to Hermione. “Now why don’t you try again with Hermione, she looks even less scary than me.” He winked at the nervous girl as he let go of her hand. “But don’t you worry, she knows just how to keep me in line.”

Hermione smiled at them both as she extended a hand for Chrissy to take, charmed by how gentle Draco had been with the girl. “That I do. But he’s not so scary Chrissy. He’s just very, very tall.” 

When Chrissy took her hand and Draco stayed silent the girl dropped her hand from Hermione’s and quickly hugged Draco. “Thanks Mr Draco.” Letting go of him she sat back down next to a shocked Haley.

“Well, I never expected that!” Haley’s sentiment seemed to be shared by all of them. Harry looked poleaxed that Draco had been so gentle with the girl. Draco sent Haley a half-hearted glare and stood next to Hermione. “Right, me next.” Haley strode right over and squeezed Draco’s bicep. “Good Morgana you’re built like a proper tree.”

Hermione didn’t growl, but she did laugh.

As it turned out only Johan got full snarls from either of them and Slughorn got a warning rumble from Draco, but none of the others in the room got so much as a grumble from either of them. Eventually once Hermione and Draco had been pawed at by everyone, including the teachers and Harry for good measure, and McGonagall declared it was time to move on to the next order of business.

“Now, through there are your rooms. You will each have a separate room to occupy, but once term starts you will have the option of being here or in your dorms. And you need not worry if you change your mind, the rooms and your dorms will always be here.” Hermione peered to where McGonagall was pointing and realised that what she thought was a reading nook was actually the entrance to a corridor. “Your names are on each door to prevent confusion, and much like your dormitories the doors are charmed to keep the opposite gender _out_.” McGonagall fixed them all with a hard glare before shooing them with a flip of her hand. “Go see your rooms, when you are done we shall meet back here to talk more. Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, if you would wait a moment?”

Hermione and Draco waited while the others rushed off to check their rooms. “Yes Headmistress?” Hermione asked.

McGonagall pursed her lips and looked at the two of them severely. “Now, this is under the advice of Unspeakable Park and your Healers. Against my better judgement, neither of your doors is charmed like the others. They seem to think that setting up barriers between the two of you is just a recipe for disaster. Please do not make me regret that.”

Hermione felt her cheeks flush and glared at Unspeakable Park, who held up one hand. “I just agreed with them. You did mention that the charms to separate you two upset you. On several occasions.”

Feeling Draco’s amusement at her embarrassment and seeing Harry try not to laugh for the same reason, Hermione pursed her lips and looked back at McGonagall. “Thank you Headmistress. If you don’t mind, I’d like to see my room.”

Hermione’s room was right next to Draco’s at the very end of the short corridor, and seeing her name inscribed on the brass plate made her feel like it was somehow a sanctuary and the room itself cemented that opinion. The four poster bed in the middle of the room was an exact replica of her one in the Gryffindor dormitory that had been her home for much of the last seven years. The rich red of the curtains matched the ones over the deep-set window that had a few cushions scattered on the sill, perfect for sitting and reading with a cup of tea. One entire wall was dominated by bookshelves with a desk set into them, and Hermione itched to fill them with her personal library. The two doors set into the wall on the other side piqued her curiosity, and she was surprised to find that one was a decent sized wardrobe ready for all her clothes, and the other was a small bathroom with a shower and a toilet on either side of the vanity. Hermione wondered what charms had been used to expand the rooms, because there was no indication from the outside that the rooms would be so spacious.

Curiosity and a desire to check on Draco drew her into the next room, where she found Draco with his wand out transfiguring his bed linens into a different colour. His silver eyes turned to her as soon as she appeared in the doorway.

“What colour do you think? I’m sick of green.” He asked her, cycling the sheets through a soft blue and a deep grey.

“Hmm, what about the comforter and curtains the blue, and the sheets the grey?”

Draco waved his wand to apply the colour scheme she suggested then gave a pleased nod. “That looks good. Thanks Hermione. How’s your room?”

Hermione smiled at him and cocked her head towards the door. “Extremely Gryffindor, want to see?”

Scoffing, Draco stored his wand up his sleeve and followed her out, giving her room no more than a cursory glance on his way past. “Of course it is. Merlin knows mine was _extremely_ Slytherin.”

Hermione laughed as they walked back into the main room. “I’m fairly sure they were modelled after our dorms.”

“Indeed they were Miss Granger.” McGonagall had moved to the table, which she had expanded to fit the entire group and is now covered in teapots and biscuits.

“Which house is mine? I love purple!” Chrissy looked as enthusiastic as any child given a room all of their own would be.

Flitwick chuckles and smiles fondly at the little girl. “Why none my dear. You told your healer how much you love purple and we decided to oblige you until the sorting in a week.”

Hermione bit back a laugh at the crestfallen expression on the girls face and slid into one of the two remaining chairs. “Well, not to worry. Draco has already changed the colour of his room, I’m sure he’ll help you do yours too if you need it.”

Draco mock scowled at her as he took his own seat and reached for a chocolate biscuit. “Thanks ever so, Granger.” He glanced at Chrissy and rolled his eyes at her pleading expression. “But of course I will assist you. You’ll probably want to stay with your new friends after the sorting anyway.”

“So you can really change the colour of things? Just like magic?” Chrissy’s shyness had apparently worn off and she was eagerly leaning over the table, propped up on her knees in her chair to question Draco.

Draco’s face settled into a smirk that never boded well for anyone nearby, and he pulled his wand from the holster up his sleeve. “Oh yes, _just like magic_.” Before Hermione could stop him, he’d aimed his wand at Harry and turned his scruffy shirt a lurid pink that Umbridge would have loved.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his new shirt, and then suddenly Draco’s crisp grey button down was the exact same colour. Hermione put her head in her hands and groaned. While she was pleased that Draco and Harry were far less hostile to each other, she wondered if they would ever outgrow playing tricks like this to bait each other.

“Wow! That’s really cool! Can you make me sparkly?” Chrissy looked between the two of them, and Hermione saw Haley and Sable struggle to contain their laughter when Draco obliged and turned the girls blue shirt the same colour and Harry made it sparkle like it was encrusted in pink diamonds. The three of them made quite the trio. Even Slughorn was biting his lips in suppressed mirth.

Clearing her throat, McGonagall reminded them that there was more to cover. “Yes Miss Codde, one of the many things you will be learning once you get your wand on Friday and then begin classes in a week. Now on to the next item; Mr Potter here alluded to his presence being for more than moral support. He has in fact agreed to come back and complete his NEWTs alongside Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy.” Hermione glanced at Harry, she’d thought he’d accepted a place in the Auror Academy and was confused as to why he’d change his mind when the NEWTs requirements had been waved for him. “He has come back for one other very important reason, to help me keep you all safe at the full moon. If you would, Mr Potter?”

Hermione watched questioningly as Harry stood with a grin and moved to the middle of the room, then gasped when there was very suddenly a huge shaggy black dog where he had been standing. Hermione was achingly reminded of Sirius and had to press her hand to her lips so she didn’t cry out in shock.

“Most of you are probably unaware, but werewolf bites do not affect animagus while they are transformed. My own form is too small to be of any use if something goes wrong, but Mr Potter has spent the last two months completing his transformation under my tutelage.”

Hermione realised that all the spinach she’d kept spotting in his teeth must have been the mandrake leaf that he had to keep in his mouth for a month. Even with McGonagall helping him the process must have been so difficult to complete, especially in such a short amount of time. Overcome with gratitude for her best friend she got up from her chair and knelt before the huge dog, throwing her arms around his neck and accepting a wet lick up the side of her face.

“Thank you Harry.”


	17. Advice

It took four days, exactly seventeen threats, and one full afternoon of having his arse magically stuck to a chair with his voice silenced for Hermione to get Johan to stop calling Draco ‘Death Eater’ instead of his name, but eventually he got the point and settled for avoiding both of them. The other three seemed to take it all better, to Hermione’s great relief. Sable was uncomfortable around Draco, but seemed at least willing to give him a chance given his rescue of her. Haley spent her time swinging between overblown friendliness and a moody gloom so fast that it was hard to tell which she would be at any given moment. And Chrissy followed Draco around like a little blonde shadow, asking him to charm her clothes and generally being adorably underfoot. Which Draco pretended not to like, but he couldn’t fool Hermione who could quite literally _feel_ the pleased affection rolling off of him whenever the girl danced around in glee at whatever feat of magic he’d showed her.

“Miss Hermione! Have you seen Mr Draco?” Chrissy had been taken to meet her mother in Diagon Alley to purchase her wand and other school supplies that morning, and had tried to beg Draco to come with her. McGonagall had stepped in to spare Draco from having to explain he wasn’t welcome in a lot of places by extracting a promise that Draco would let Chrissy show him her wand when she got back. Hermione and McGonagall also pretended not to see Draco slip the exuberant girl two shiny Galleons and directions to Weasley’s Wizards Wheezes.

Hermione smiled at Chrissy, who had both hands firmly behind her back. “I think he’s in his room, would you like me to go get him?” When Chrissy nodded vigorously, she levered herself off the comfortable couch and went to collect the blond from his room.

Draco looked up with a raised eyebrow when she knocked on his open door and closed the potions book he’d been reading. “You don’t have to knock if the door’s open, Hermione.”

“Your fan club is back from Diagon, and I thought I should come get you before she figures out she can just walk into your room.” She smirked at him as she leant on the doorjamb. They had an agreement not to enter each other’s rooms if the other kids might see.

Draco stifled a smile and levered himself up with a groan. “Alright, let’s see what she wants.”

“I have no idea why you pretend you don’t love it. She’s sweet.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Leave a man his illusions that he’s not a complete pushover for someone who barely reaches his knees Granger.” As they exited the hallway though, Chrissy nearly barrelled him over and Hermione had to bite her lips not to laugh at the irony as Draco staggered a little.

“Mr Draco! I got my wand and it’s got unicorn hair just like yours! The nice man said it _chose_ me! Just like you said he would!” Chrissy let go of Draco to brandish her wand as high as she possibly could, nearly poking him in the eye with it. “Nine and half inches made of vinewood and Unicorn hair!”

Draco shared a loaded look with Hermione then looked down at the beaming girl. “Just like Granger’s too. Hers is vinewood as well.”

Chrissy looked at Hermione and waved the wand at her too, a few white sparks making Hermione flinch a little as they flew out of the end and just barely missed her hair. “Wow! That’s so cool! I don’t think I’ve seen your wand yet.”

Hermione carefully put her hand on Chrissy’s wrist and directed the wand to the floor. “How about this, I’ll show you if you promise not to wave your wand in people’s faces like that.”

Chrissy’s face fell and her shoulders slowly crept to her ears as she turned her body side along to Hermione. “S-sorry Miss, I won’t do it again.” She whispered, trembling a little as tears gathered in her eyes.

Hermione shared a worried look with Draco before they both crouched down so they weren’t towering over the girl. “Hey, it’s alright. Want to know a secret?” Draco asked. When Chrissy gave him a scared nod he took her non-wand hand in his and squeezed it gently. “When I got my wand, I burnt my mother’s favourite rosebush because I was waving it around even worse than you did. Even though I’d been told _not_ to do that my entire life.”

Chrissy’s eyes were huge and a little wet as she looked at him. “Really?”

Draco nodded and then Hermione patted the girls shoulder, removing her hand when Chrissy flinched. “I had to be told not to as well. As soon as I got out of the shop I started trying to see what I could do. I was so scared that McGonagall was going to take my wand away until I started school when I cracked a cobblestone. But she just repaired it and told me that if I waited until I got here I’d learn more magic than I ever dreamed possible.” Hermione reassured her, miming clutching a wand close to her chest.

Chrissy sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. “So… I’m not in trouble?”

Hermione shook her head and then stood up. “No Chrissy, I promise. I think most kids do something like that at least once.” She looked around and spotted a bag from George’s shop near the portrait hole. “Now, I know that Haley would love to see what you bought from Wheezes, so why don’t you go to her room and show her? Draco and I need to go do something now, but we will be back later.”

Once Chrissy had retrieved her bag of pranks and scampered into the hallway to show the other girl what she’d bought, Hermione led Draco out of the common room and down the stairs to the grounds.

“Did you see what I saw?” She asked, staring out towards Hagrid’s hut as she sat down on the steps and cast an absent minded _muffliato_.

Draco joined her with a deep sigh and leaned back on his elbows, his legs sprawled in front of him. “Yeah. I’ve noticed it a few times. Especially with you or McGonagall. She’s terrified of you two for some reason.”

Hermione bit her lip. “Not just us, she was scared of _Professor Sprout_. No one is scared of her! She’s probably the nicest professor here. And… did you see her face when McGonagall said they were meeting her mum at Diagon? I’ve never seen a kid so excited and apprehensive at the same time.” She propped her chin on her hands and thought for a moment. “She acts a lot like… A friend of mine used to, and let’s just say they didn’t have a happy home life.”

“Yeah, I had a friend like that too. Scared of all men, overly attached to adult women.” Draco grimaced. “So what do we do about it? I’m not great with feelings or empathy, no matter how hard I try.”

Hermione tapped her fingers on her chin as she thought through the possibilities and what would be best for Chrissy. “Well, for starters she needs to eat more. Poor thing is well below average size for her age and clearly malnourished. I’ll introduce her to the house elves and see if I can get one or two to befriend her so she can ask for snacks, they’ll love having someone to feed. As for the rest… I might start by talking to my friend. Maybe order some books about childhood trauma.”

Draco sat forward and wrapped his arm around her, leaning his temple against the top of her head and giving them both the calm safety that touch between them always brought. “We’ll help her Hermione. I might be a bit shit at being nice, but I like Chrissy and I want to help her too. We’ll figure it out.”

-

Hermione thought about writing a letter to Harry, but eventually realised she had no idea how to word her request and settled for going to see him in person at Grimmauld place. After a quick patronus exchange to see if he was home, Hermione poked her head into Draco’s bedroom to tell him where she’d be going.

“I’m heading out to check that Harry is all ready to get on the train on Tuesday. Do you need anything while I’m out?” 

Draco didn’t even look up from the book he was reading, merely turning a page. “I’m short on sweets, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Hermione wrinkled her nose at him. “God, you’re so lucky you’re a wizard. The amount of sugar you eat would have rotted a Muggles teeth before they turned eleven.”

“Yes, terribly lucky, my wallet is on my desk.”

Rolling her eyes at his dismissal, Hermione left him to whichever book had absorbed all his attention and went to check if the others needed anything. Johan was off skulking around wherever he skulked as he waited for his friends to return to school, but the other three requested lollies as well when she asked. Haley adding that she could murder a Mars Bar if she went anywhere near a Muggle shop on her travels.

Hermione stopped by McGonagall’s office as a courtesy, letting the older witch know that she was going to see Harry.

“Would you like to use my Floo? It would save you the hassle of walking all the way to the gate.”

Hermione smiled at the Headmistress. “That would be wonderful, thank you.”

“Before you go, I wanted to ask how you and the others are settling in?” McGonagall peered at Hermione over the top of her square glasses and Hermione got the feeling that she was probing for something specific.

“Reasonably well. Draco and I have agreed to hide that our doors aren’t charmed for now, though I think Draco mostly suggested it so he could have a break from Chrissy following him around. She’s settling in well, a little skittish at times but overall a rather sweet girl. Sable and Haley seem to be getting on reasonably well. Sable is pretty quiet for the most part, and Haley is either quiet as well or making enough noise to put the entire Gryffindor common room to shame.” Hermione pause for a moment to consider how best to approach the sixth member of their little group. “Johan is… He’s having a little trouble adjusting. We only really see him at meal times, and even then he mostly just takes his plate to his room.”

McGonagall pursed her lips and steepled her fingers in front of her. “Mr Deerwood has requested, many times now, that he be allowed to stay in Gryffindor tower until the beginning of term. What do you think?”

Hermione sat down in the comfortable chair on the other side of the Headmistresses desk and thought through the problem that was Johan Deerwood. McGonagall allowed her all the time she needed, which Hermione was grateful for.”

“Johan is… Combative. Particularly with Draco, but it’s not exclusive to him. The other day he pushed Haley out of the way hard enough to knock her over, and that was completely without reason because he actually had to detour for her to be in the way in the first place.” Hermione shook her head and huffed a frustrated breath through her nose. “To be perfectly honest, Johan Deerwood has always had a rather large chip on his shoulder and found some sort of entertainment or satisfaction from provoking people until they throw the first punch. What happened to him during the war is horrid, but it seems to have just fuelled his grudges.”

“And as to his request?”

Hermione twisted her lips to the side and shrugged. “It’s only two more days. I say let him, to be honest. Leaving aside my personal feelings on him, I think that being around the rest of us may actually be distressing for him.”

“You have always been wise, and kind, beyond your years, Miss Granger.” McGonagall picked up a quill and dragged a parchment towards her. “I shall let Mr Deerwood know that he may move into the tower early. Thank you for your help, and I shan’t keep you from Mr Potter any longer.”

Standing with a smile. “It was no trouble, Headmistress. I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help.”

McGonagall finished her missive and tapped it with her wand to fold and seal it. “Nonsense. I will leave the Floo open until four o’clock, any later than that and I’m afraid you’ll have to walk up from Hogsmeade.” She nodded when Hermione waved to her and turned to the fireplace. “Oh, and Miss Granger? If you wouldn’t mind picking me up a packet of lemon drops? I find that Albus had gotten me quite addicted to the little things.”

-

Hermione went and picked up all the lollies people had requested before she headed to see Harry, taking a certain pleasure in buying Draco nothing but Muggle lollies, even if she did capitulate to his out of control sweet tooth and buy him a whole bag to himself. But at the end of her shopping trip she did add some healthy snacks for them all to assuage her guilt about providing so much sugar. She also swung by a book shop and picked up a few Muggle books on childhood trauma and how to overcome it. When in doubt, research.

Then she ran back to the supermarket because bringing Harry some jammie dodgers to have with tea seemed like the least she could do when she was about to bring up a hard topic.

“Thank Hermione! C’mon in.” Harry lead her through the front door, pointing out the latest renovations that he and Ginny had been doing that morning. “Ginny’s really into wallpaper at the moment. She says stripping it is cathartic and putting nicer stuff up is even better.” He chuckled fondly.

“Not sure I agree with her there. But I’m happy to help with any charmwork or transfiguration you need done.” Hermione had helped strip one room of its disgusting wallpaper and then refused to do anymore, taking on other tasks to avoid the fuss.

“Hah! No worries, between her and Arthur there’s only a couple of rooms left. Might get your help with the library at some point though, I finally had time to have a proper look and there’s some nasty wards on a lot of the books. Must be why Sirius told us to never go further back than the first few shelves.” Harry led her through to the familiar warmth of the kitchen and busied himself putting on a kettle.

“Hmm. I wonder what type of wards they are?” Hermione summoned a plate and started arranging the biscuits on it. “Actually, perhaps we could ask Draco to help? He’s probably got an idea of what enchantments would have been used.”

Harry turned around and leaned back on the counter while he waited for the kettle to boil. “I keep forgetting he’s a Black. Yeah, if you could ask him that’d be great.” Harry’s green eyes regarded her through his smudged glasses as he waved a hand to send teabags into cups for the tea. “So what did you want to talk about? Is everything okay?”

Hermione smiled at her best friend. “Yeah, well mostly. I just wanted to ask you some stuff about- your childhood.”

Harry blinked in surprise and then turned his back to fiddle with the kettle, pouring water into their mugs well before it was boiled. “Oh?”

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Hermione hated dredging this up, knowing how hard Harry tried to put it behind him. They’d talked about it, of course, but that didn’t mean he was comfortable being questioned about that terrible way the Dursley’s had treated him.

Harry sighed as he set her lukewarm tea in front of her. “No, I’ll bet you have a good reason. What do you need to know?”

Hermione nudged the plate of jammie dodgers closer to him. “I won’t ask you anything you don’t want to answer, I hope. I just wanted to know what would help a child that may be in a similar situation.”

Understanding dawned on Harry’s face. “That Chrissy girl, right?” When Hermione nodded solemnly he leaned back in his chair and rubbed a hand through his hair. “Alright. Best thing is to just be there for her. Hagrid was probably the best help for me, he was the first adult to really welcome me with open arms. Being able to just go to his anytime I wanted and be met with tea and cakes really helped me feel like I finally had a place I belonged.”

“He’ll be back tomorrow, should I introduce her to him?”

“Yeah, probably. You mentioned she’s been following Malfoy around, is he being nice to her? Because if he isn’t it might help to have a word to him about it. She pretty instantly decided she liked him, and if he’s nasty to her it will hit a lot harder than a normal kid.”

Hermione smiled a little into her teacup. “He’s still Draco, so he pretends he’s not pleased. But he’s being really nice to her in his own way. When she went to get her wand he slipped her some money and directions to George’s shop. He also spends a lot of time demonstrating whatever magic she asks about to her.”

Harry looked relieved. “That’s good. I know he’s different these days, but I did worry a bit when I was there the other day. What about that git Deerwood? He was always an unholy terror to the firsties.”

“A non-issue. He was being a prat to the rest of us, but even he seemed to understand that Chrissy was off limits.” Hermione nibbled on a biscuit and then asked the question she really wanted to. “What about me? She’s rather nervous around women for some reason and I’d like to help her work through that. Is there any way you can think of that I can help?”

Harry mulled it over, and Hermione let him think. “I don’t know. I used to be terrified of most adults, particularly large men like Vernon. Weird as it sounds, Hagrid bursting in to that draughty little hut and scaring the hell out of the Dursley’s was what made me start to trust adults. We don’t even know for sure that Chrissy has anything like that going on, either.”

“But you agree it’s likely?” Hermione wasn’t really asking, she knew Harry agreed with her or he wouldn’t have talked about it at all.

“Yeah, you’re probably right, she did kinds of give me that vibe.” Harry sighed. “But, and I can’t believe _I’m_ saying this to _you_ , don’t go off half-cocked. Start with Malfoy, ask him to be nice to her in a way she understands. Then try Hagrid. As for the issue with you, I think you’ll just have to take it slow. Make sure she knows that you’re safe and kind.” He smiled wryly at her. “Shouldn’t be hard, you’re one of the kindest people out there.”

Hermione wrinkled her nose at him in pleased embarrassment. “Thanks Harry, I really appreciate you helping out.”

Harry reached over the table and squeezed her hand. “Happy to. I’ll be able to do more once I’m back at school.”

Hermione glared at him playfully. “Speaking of, how on earth did you keep all of that a secret from me?”

Harry grinned cheekily at her. “What? Are you the only one allowed a furry little secret?”


	18. Begin

Hermione watched as the first years followed Professor Sprout into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony and had to cover a smile when she saw Chrissy smugly pretending like the ceiling was no big deal while the others gaped at the starry sky above their heads. Hermione thought that the expression on the girls face was distinctly Malfoy-ish and when she looked over at the Slytherin table saw that Draco was struggling to contain his own amusement. When their eyes met he briefly imitated the expression on Chrissy’s face, making her snort into her pumpkin juice before she looked away so he wouldn’t make her laugh even harder.

Looking around for the others she could see Johan was focusing on catching up with his friends down one end of the Gryffindor table, and Haley was turned around in her chair having a conversation with Sable at the Hufflepuff table. They all looked happy to have the hall full of people and life.

She was glad that all the others looked so well, because she herself wasn’t sure that she’d be able to eat much through the roiling in her stomach. They’d all had the first two of their monthly doses of wolfsbane potion over the last two days, and the taste was so vile that Hermione could almost understand why people would choose not to take it. Almost. As it was, she supposed she’d get used to the taste and the nausea eventually. There really wasn’t much of an option otherwise, the highly secure cells at St Mungos needed to be kept for emergencies and they could hardly ward a whole forest every month. So for now a foul potion and a warded room in the dungeons of Hogwarts was her fate once a month.

When the small class of first years were standing in front of the singed Sorting Hat an unnatural hush fell over the waiting students. No one knew what would happen with the usual song, or even if the Hat could still sing at all. McGonagall had assured Hermione that the Hat had survived far worse and generally repaired itself within a year, but that wasn’t Hermione’s only concern. Apparently the Hat had refused to sing at all last year, but instead declared that seeing as the school was under occupation by those who wished to do harm, it may as well be put away until Hogwarts was free again. Draco had told her that it took all Snape’s cunning to keep the Carrows from torching it then and there, and the hat had barely whispered the houses for each student when it was placed on their heads.

So when the rip near the brim began to open, Hermione’s breath caught in her throat, along with many others.

“I have no song, but words to share.” The Hats voice was rough and a little distorted, but clear enough for everyone to hear. Hermione nearly sobbed with relief and heard Ginny whisper a quiet thanks to Merlin’s socks from where she sat on Harry’s other side. “A cloud has passed, our future looks fair. Of all the years I have sat on this stool, I have never been made a fool. I shall sort you all, place you with those of like mind. But be warned of bias, and be sure to seek out those who are not your kind. The clever need the caring, the cunning need the brave. Together we are whole, apart we can only fall.”

A beat of silence followed the Hat’s words, then a susurration of whispers spread through the Hall until McGonagall beckoned Sprout to begin the sorting.

“Archer, Jonathon.” Went quickly to Hufflepuff, and the sorting began like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

With such a small class Chrissy was only four people in and Hermione grabbed Harry’s hand when Sprout called her forward and placed the hat on her head. The Hat paused for the longest time yet, and Hermione was fairly sure that Chrissy was speaking to it, though the Hat was low enough on her head that her entire face was hidden. Eventually their conversation ended and the hat declared her house in a faintly annoyed tone.

“Gryffindor!”

-

Chrissy had sat down the table a few meters from Hermione and her friends, choosing a seat next to Haley instead. Hermione was fairly sure it was because she could see Draco better from that vantage, and by the end of the feast had decided to take the girl over to see him before they all went to their respective dorms. So when she saw the prefects getting ready to take the students up to Gryffindor tower she rose to collect Chrissy before they did. On the way over she waved to Hagrid and Bill Weasley at the staff table. Bill had agreed to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts this year when McGonagall asked him to come and confirm that the jinx Voldemort had placed on the position had expired with its caster. Hermione and Ginny had laughed at Harry’s surprise at seeing him being introduced to the student body, reminding him that they’d all been told he was thinking of accepting. Harry had grumbled something about it never being confirmed and stuffed a roast potato in his mouth.

“Congratulations Chrissy! Welcome to Gryffindor.” Hermione smiled at Chrissy and was happy that she smiled back with no hesitation.

“Thanks Miss Hermione! I wanted to be in Slytherin so I could sleep under the lake, but the hat said I wasn’t right for it. Said I was probably too brave for my own good and said Gryffindor would be best for me. But being with you and Haley is just as good!” Chrissy was bouncing a little in her seat as she chattered at a million miles a minute. While she’d been living at Hogwarts for a week, being sorted and an official part of the school was different to roaming a nearly empty building.

“We’re glad to have you, squirt! I told you you’d be a lion.” Haley tugged on Chrissy’s ponytail and smiled when the girl flapped a hand at her to shoo her away. “Are you here to take her up to the tower?” She asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. “No, I thought she might want to go see Draco first. Then I’ll bring her up.” Hermione and Haley hid smiles when Chrissy perked up even further than she already was.

“Oh! Yes please!” Chrissy scrambled out of her seat and began towing Hermione over to the Slytherin table without more than a quick ‘see ya’ in Haley’s direction. 

Hermione was glad she chose to escort Chrissy, she had a feeling that the girl would have bounded over to talk to Draco regardless, and the looks most of the Slytherins had been directing towards the rest of the school were distinctly unwelcoming. At least with Hermione Granger backing her up Chrissy wouldn’t face any harassment for being a Gryffindor bold enough to try and invade Slytherins territory.

“Mr Draco! I’m in Gryffindor with Miss Hermione and Haley. I tried to ask the Hat to put me in Slytherin with you but it said I wasn’t right for it, but I don’t know it’s right about that. I mean, I’m glad it thinks I’m brave, but I can be plenty sneaky too! I didn’t even tell Miss Hermione and the Headmistress that you gave me the money for the joke shop!” Chrissy beamed proudly at Draco, blissfully unaware that she’d just announced that fact to the entire school.

Draco somehow maintained a solemn expression, though Hermione could feel just how much he wanted to laugh. “Well, I guess if you can’t be a snake, you may as well be a lion.” He pronounced with a sly look at Hermione.

The two boys flanking Draco had both been stunned by the whirlwind that was Chrissy, but recovered enough to speak when Draco’s drawl startled them out of their trance. The one on his left leaned onto his elbows with his dark eyes trained on Chrissy, staring at her blonde hair. “Merlin Draco, don’t tell me you’ve had a pup already?” Blaise Zabini’s full lips stretched in a roguishly delighted smile as he spoke.

The boy on Draco’s right rested his chin on his loosely curled fist as he regarded them. “Nah, she’s not pointy or mean enough.” Theodore Nott’s delivery was dry, but his amusement was just as clear as Zabini’s.

Chrissy glared at the two boys and drew herself up to her, really very diminutive, height. “I’m not a pup! Mr Draco is my friend and he’s very nice.”

Zabini bit his lips to stop himself from laughing, and even Draco looked amused by her defiance. “Definitely a Gryffindor. I should be happy you claimed me as a friend, I wouldn’t want a broken nose.” Draco’s silver eyes flickered over Hermione’s face as he made the joke, and she raised a challenging eyebrow at him. “I’m glad to see that you’ll have a friend or two in your new house.”

Chrissy smiled shyly at him. “I liked our werewolf house though.”

Hermione and Draco shared an exasperated look. Thanks to the Daily Prophet, everyone knew that the pair of them were infected with lycanthropy, but they’d warned Chrissy that she should keep her own condition quiet for a little while. While they assumed that the news would have gotten out eventually, given what the gossip mill was like at Hogwarts, they’d hoped she’d have a little time to settle in before that happened.

“Ah, so you’re one of the rumoured wolf pack.” Nott considered her carefully. “Christina, right?”

Chrissy wrinkled her nose at him. “Chrissy, only my gran calls me Christina. And yeah, what of it?” Chrissy raised her chin at him in clear challenge and Hermione was impressed by her moxie, Nott was nearly as tall as Draco and towered over her even when he was sitting.

“Nothing at all, just curious how Draco here is treating you.” Nott said smoothly.

“Oh! He’s cool, showed me a whole bunch of spells. Miss Hermione and Haley and Sable would show me too, but Mr Draco let me do some yesterday.” Chrissy enthused, miming flicking a wand around with gusto.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco again, biting her lip to try and hide a smile. “Did he just?”

Draco raised one back and smirked. “Indeed he did. I showed her lumos, Granger.”

Hermione smiled at him, remembering how Chrissy had said that she didn’t care for the dark a few days ago. “That was nice of you.”

“Right, well. I think that Granger and Draco actually getting on has filled my quota for weird for the day. Pleasure to meet you Chrissy, don’t be a stranger. Granger.” Zabini levered himself up from his seat and waited. “Theo? Draco?”

Nott joined him with a nod to Hermione and Chrissy, but Draco waved them away. “I’ll catch up with you tomorrow.” He smirked back at them. “I have a private dorm this year and I plan to take advantage.”

Hermione nodded politely to the two retreating boys and then looked back at Draco. “I better take Chrissy up to the tower. I’ll see you tomorrow morning?”

“Indeed. I hope you enjoy the Gryffindor tower Chrissy. I’ve heard it’s really very comfortable. Nowhere near as beautiful as the Slytherin dungeons though.” He teased, reaching his long arm over to tweak the end of Chrissy’s messy ponytail where it had dropped over her shoulder.

Chrissy pouted and frowned at him. “Yeah. You said the Slytherins get to sleep under the lake. I wanted to see the squid.”

“How about this, if you do well this term I’ll take you down there to see the Slytherin common room?” Draco offered.

Chrissy stuck out her hand for him to shake. “Deal.”

-

Hermione sat bolt upright in her bed, the fading echoes of mad laughter ringing in her ears as she gasped for breath. Her heart was beating wildly, and it took her a moment to realise she was safe at Hogwarts, not trapped back under Bellatrix’s cruel knife while the insane witch carved into her arm. The echoing pain made the letters throb while she swallowed convulsively against the nausea climbing up from her stomach.

Nightmares were a fairly common occurrence for her. Even before the war proper had broken out, she’d been through enough traumatic events that she’d learned how to silence her bed curtains by the time she’d entered her third year. This year Parvati Patil and Fay Dunbar were the only two other girls from their year who had returned to the Gryffindor tower to retake their NEWTs, and Hermione had a feeling that they would all be silencing their curtains regularly. Parvati had avoided looking at where Lavender’s bed once stood when they were getting ready for bed, and Hermione knew that both Parvati and Fay had spent the last year at school under the Carrows’ and that was frankly enough to give anyone nightmares.

Trying to calm her shuddering, Hermione counted slowly to ten. At the end she felt no better, her hands were still shaking and her heart was still racing. These days her nightmares more often than not revolved around that night in Malfoy Manor, but tonight she’d dreamed that Draco hadn’t been there to try and mitigate the pain, and Dobby, Harry, and Ron weren’t there to save her. The dream had ended with Bellatrix standing above her and plunging her knife into Hermione’s stomach while she laughed and taunted her about being alone.

It was the last facet of the dream that had Hermione pushing through the curtains of her bed and standing uncertainly between her and Fay’s beds. She briefly thought of asking one of her dorm mates if she could curl up in their bed until she felt less like she was going to implode. Unfortunately despite sharing a room with them for six years, she didn’t feel close enough to either girl to wake them and ask. Chewing her lip nervously, she teetered on the edge of a decision for a moment before snatching up her wand and slipping out of her room in her pyjamas. She could have gone to Ginny, or even Harry, but before she could think twice about it she was disillusioning herself and slipping out past the Fat Lady to make her way down to what Chrissy had dubbed the ‘werewolf house’.

Hermione was grateful that her eyesight was better than it used to be. While she didn’t have perfect night vision by any stretch of the imagination, it was enough to make the walk down to Argan’s portrait far less nerve-wracking than when she’d snuck around the darkened corridors before the war with Harry and Ron. The moonlight filtering through the windows was more than enough to light her way as she crept through the corridors on quiet feet and slipped through the entrance of her _other_ dorm. Soon she was standing outside her destination, and she raised her hand to knock before she could change her mind.

She felt Draco wake when he heard her knock, a small burst of alarm followed by curiosity at who would be knocking at two in the morning.

“Who is it?” Draco’s already deep voice was rough from sleep and once he asked she felt him realise who must be there. “Hermione?”

Opening his door, Hermione poked her head through. “Sorry, I had a nightmare. Um, do you mind if I come in? I don’t want to be alone.”

Draco pulled back the curtains of his bed and swung his long legs over the side, still tangled in the blankets. His bare torso caught the moonlight as he rubbed his hands over his face to try and scrub some of the sleep away. “Yeah, come on in.” Draco yawned hugely and Hermione felt a little bad for waking him up. “I know what it’s like.”

Shutting the door quietly behind her, Hermione moved quickly to his bed and sat on the edge with him. “Thank you, I’m sorry I woke you.”

Draco put an arm around her shoulders and they both shivered at the contact. Being tired always made the effect harder to ignore. “No problem. Like I said, I understand. Did you need to talk?” He rubbed small circles on her bare arm just below the strap of her singlet with his thumb and Hermione felt the tension brought on by her nightmare start to finally bleed out of the muscles of her neck.

Hermione shook her head and settled further into his casual embrace. “No. I just- I really didn’t want to be alone. Do you mind if I sleep in here?” She wasn’t sure if their friendship was close enough for that, but she hoped he would let her. Hermione had a feeling that the comfort he could bring her might be the only thing that would let her sleep comfortably after her nightmare.

Draco hesitated for long enough that she nearly fled before he spoke. “Alright. Just don’t snore.” He shifted backwards to lay back into the bed, leaving space for her to lie next to him. When he lifted the sheets so she could climb in, Hermione realised for the first time that he was only wearing silk pyjama bottoms that rode sinfully low on his hips. Blushing a little, she climbed in next to him and they settled down on their sides facing each other as he left his sheets draped around their hips.

“Thank you Draco.” Hermione tried to keep her eyes from drifting lower and ogling his bare chest, Merlin knows she tried. But her gaze seemed magnetically drawn to the sculpted planes of his broad pectorals, revealed by the slash of moonlight slanting through his disturbed curtains. The scars that bisected them served only to highlight how incredibly, impossibly perfect the rest of his marble-white skin was. Even the blurred and twisted remnant of his Dark Mark seemed to exist only as counterpoint to his perfection. But worse than just knowing he could probably track her wandering gaze as it traced every dip and shadow of his bare chest in the moonlight, was the fact that she knew that he’d be able to sense that she was beginning to feel a tightening in her belly and a heated flush over her skin.

Then she felt something close to her own mix of embarrassment and burgeoning arousal reverberate down the thread from Draco and realised that she wasn’t alone in the feeling. Snapping her eyes up, she found him staring down at her.

Draco’s eyes were shining silver in the moonlight as he lay with his head pillowed on his folded arm, his lips just slightly parted and an expression of wonder on his face. Slowly Hermione raised one trembling hand and rested it against his sharp jaw. Draco’s eyelids fluttered shut for a moment, his long lashes fanning against his cheeks before he lifted them to look at her again. Carefully so he didn’t dislodge her guiding hand, Draco raised himself up off the pillow onto one elbow and leaned over, crossing the distance between them until his breath brushed over her cheeks, sweet and heady.

Neither spoke for fear of shattering the moment. Gold and silver eyes met and they lost themselves in the thread. Then without sign or signal Hermione reached up as Draco lowered down and their lips met and their eyes slid closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished this work yet, but I had enough written that I felt comfortable beginning to post it. I'll post chapters as I finish tweaking them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
